The Dark Child of the Moon
by Himewolf398
Summary: Aedan Fenrir is a nineteen-year-old boy who was born half-human and half-beowolf. Ozpin has agreed to allow Aedan to attend Beacon Academy where he meets team RWBY but he has a problem; he has a hard time controlling his Grimm blood. What happens when they find out what he is? Will they accept him or will they be forced to kill him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and welcome to my first RWBY story! I just recently heard about this series and after watching the episodes I just had to write a fanfic in the RWBY universe. This chapter is the only one in Aedan's POV and the rest of the story will be in third person. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Someone like me wasn't supposed to exist. I should've died along with my mother while she was giving birth to me but I somehow survived. A monster. An abomination. A Demon Wolf. I couldn't help but think who the hell was insane enough to even think up a creature like me. A savage beast. Or if this guy wanted to prove his 'genius' by creating me. I gazed up at the shattered moon and took a deep breath. I have no clue who my real father is but ten to one he's some unlucky beowolf who was stupid or weak enough to get caught. I'm not really sure what's worse. Having a mindless beowolf or a batshit insane scientist to regard as my real 'father'. I shivered in disgust and looked down at my black tail resting next to me. It was just one of the five physical traits of my other half in my 'human' form. The other four are my small fangs, claws, my slightly pointed ears and my red eye color. As I moved my right arm, chains rattled. Yeah, being half-beowolf makes these chains and a necessity. I wondered why dad didn't just use a necklace or something smaller but he hasn't figured out how to make one strong enough to fuse dust crystals with yet. They're loosely draped across my chest and wrapped around my biceps, abdomen, and thighs. They're imbued with Dust crystals and they prevent me from losing control of myself if I get too angry, too excited, or when the full moon decides to schedule a guest appearance as it often does but they also serve another purpose. I asked my father about it since he created them but he only gave me a cryptic answer.

'_They delay the spreading of corruption where the beast will reign supreme_.' I have an idea on what he might mean but I think he's just saying it that way to annoy me.

"Out here again I see." A voice said and I looked to see an old man with gray hair and a goatee. He was wearing a dark gray robes with the hood down. "Have you finished your meditating exercises yet?"

I sighed and responded. "Yeah dad. I finished ten minutes ago."

The man I was talking to is my adoptive father Alistair. I don't know why he only goes by his first name but I never cared enough to ask. He found me when I was a crying infant in the lab I was born in. He was a hunter who led a team after that insane scientist guy. The others in his group warned him about the dangers ahead if I remained alive and urged that he kill me. Instead, he decided to take me in and raise me as his son. When I reached puberty, my beowolf blood awakened and I lost control. I transformed and went on a rampage. Dad said it was an interesting cross between human and beowolf. The top half was more beowolf while the bottom half was more human. During that rampage, I destroyed buildings and killed fifteen civilians. At least that's what dad told me. I don't really remember what happened. After that whole mess, we moved to a remote location in the mountains far from civilization. After a couple years of meditating with different mantras and learning control I managed to somewhat keep myself calm during full moons. I still have slip ups here and there though but progress is progress.

My dad retired and started training me on how to fight using the loose chains around to my wrists for long range and my claws and fangs for melee. I recently learned about auras while watching a few hunters from the shadows a few yards away and I asked dad about it.

'_Yes you have an aura as well but since you're only half-human you were born with half a soul so your aura has taken a serious genetic hit that you can never recover from_.' That 'hit' is the fact that my aura can't regenerate like everyone else's so I have to absorb some from humans, faunus or animals. I basically feed as if I'm a freakin' vampire or something. He said I don't have to bite them just initiate it through physical contact like hand holding but biting is more dramatic...and fun. I smirked at that thought.

"Mable needs some help in the kitchen." Dad said snapping me out of my trip down memory lane.

"What's Ma doing in the kitchen anyway?" I muttered as I stood up and walked inside.

* * *

I made my way to the kitchen to see an old woman standing over a pot on the stove. "Hey Ma, why the hell are you in this dojo cooking without the grandmaster's permission?"

Ma laughed and I put on a yellow apron. This is my adoptive mother Mable. She was the only other person who accepted me for what I was.

"I just thought I'd start up dinner for you 'grandmaster'. One of Alistair's friends is coming over later today." Mable said as I started chopping up vegetables. She taught me how to cook when I was ten and I enjoyed it so much that I pretty much bugged her everyday about teaching me new recipes. I got really good at cooking that I'm now the designated chef of the house. I frowned when I heard that someone was coming over.

"Who's this person?"

"Oh a hunter just like your father was. I don't really know much about him but he runs a school for future hunters and huntresses."

"Woopty freakin' doo." I don't have a very good relationship with hunters and huntresses. Ma patted my head and I felt my tail wag.

"I know how you feel about them but please try to be polite." I sighed and nodded.

* * *

Later that evening the doorbell rang. When I answered the door I saw a man with silvery white hair and glasses. His brown eyes looked me over and he sipped what smelled like coffee in his mug.

"You must be Aedan. Is you father in?" I narrowed my eyes slightly at his question.

"Yeah, come in." I said as I moved aside and watched him walk in. Dad appeared and smiled at him.

"Long time no see Ozpin."

"That is has Alistair. I see your son has grown a lot since those pictures you sent me." Ozpin said as he turned to look at me again. I growled slightly. "Seems he's still not a people person."

"Not with people who are hunters." I said as I walked towards the kitchen and came back out to serve dinner.

"So Ozpin, have you thought about what I told you?" Dad asked and Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, about inviting Aedan to attend Beacon Academy." I choked on my food.

"Whoa wait what?!" I shouted as I shot up from my seat with my tail bristling. First off, I had no interest in becoming a hunter and I definitely didn't want to be surrounded by hundreds of hunters and huntresses in training that could piss me off within the first five seconds of seeing them. Second, if they find out what I am they would try to kill me on sight. Third, I'm not exactly good enough to be one of them and when I mean 'good' I mean morality wise. If I see an enemy I'll kill them without hesitation and I'm not just talking about Grimm. Fourth, my chains will stick out like a sore thumb. This will raise so many questions that they don't need the answer to. All of that is drama that I seriously don't wanna deal with.

"I understand why you're against this Aedan but think of the positives." Dad said and I thought for a minute.

"I see why you have a big problem with this and to be honest I agree with you but I also agree with Alistair's and Mable's reasons for this as well." As soon as I heard Ozpin say that I turned to Ma.

"Et tu Judas?" I deadpanned and Ozpin chuckled.

"Yes Aedan me too." Ma said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "We all know that putting you in a school for hunters and huntresses could be a disaster waiting to happen but this can help you grow as a person. You know, get more in touch with your human half. Show everyone that not all monsters do evil things."

"You just called me a monster." Mable laughed and I sighed. "Well as 'convincing' as that is, I'm pretty sure Ozpin and his staff members won't take too kindly to me 'feeding' on the students."

"We could make some arrangements and you don't really look much different from a faunus. Add some sunglasses and just say you're a wolf faunus." Dad said smiling and Ozpin nodded in agreement. I groaned and sat down. I couldn't believe this Ozpin guy was seriously considering this. Either this guy sees potential in me like dad did or he's just plain crazy. I ran my hair through my short dark brown hair.

"If Ozpin agrees to this then I'll go...I guess."

"What's your semblence Aedan?" Ozpin asked.

"Regeneration. For example..." I trailed off as I lifted my arm and the claw on my index finger grew longer and turned black. I pressed it down and winced as I dragged it across the length of my arm. As soon I reached halfway, my skin started to quickly repair itself and followed down the trail of my blood. I lifted my finger and my wound fully healed. "And if any of my limbs are cut off I can regrow them. I don't know if I can use it on others though."

"Interesting." Ozpin said smiling. "Well I do believe we can find a place for you at Beacon. You'll have to pass an initiation first."

"Of course I do. It's never just paperwork is it?"

"Well there's also paperwork."

"Shit." I said as my forehead hit the table.

"Aedan! Language!" Ma shouted and Ozpin smiled.

"If Aedan passes then he'll also be enrolled in an extra class and you'll be his professor as we agreed Alistair." Ozpin said as he stood up and Dad nodded. I could guess what this extra class was and I relaxed a little.

"Well Mable it looks like we're moving to Vale." Dad said as he stood up and escorted Ozpin out. I can practically smell the heaping pounds of trouble this would cause.

"You'll make all kinds of new friends Aedan." Ma said as I helped her clean up.

"I don't want any friends Ma. I'm perfectly fine with being a lone wolf."

"No one wants to be alone Aedan. You're no exception." I sighed.

"Fine. I'll go pack my things." I still think this whole thing's a bad idea but I'll go along with it for now.

* * *

"(_sniff sniff_)...God this river stinks." I said and I hid my nose in my black sleeveless shirt.

"Ah Vale. It's been so long since I was last here." Dad said.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave this place earlier from this god awful fish smell." I said as I put my hands in the pockets of my navy blue shorts and placed my bare feet on the concrete of the sidewalks.

"First we'll settle into our new home and then I'll take Aedan to get some shoes." Ma said and I groaned. I hate wearing shoes. Not only do they slow me down but they're also a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

After we unpacked and settled in our new house, Ma and I walked towards the shoe store. People were already staring at me because of my sunglasses, chains, bare feet, and tail. I already expected this and it didn't look like Ma minded so I ignored them.

"Wait out here Aedan." I nodded and leaned against the store window watching people stare at me as they walked past. I immediately felt the desire to hunt. My heart rate starting increasing and the urge to attack started to bubble in my blood. I closed my eyes and choked down a snarl. I can feel my eyes burning and from that I knew they were glowing. I started taking deep breaths and whispered my mantra.

"The moon, the wind, the rain." I continued saying those three things over and over until I felt myself calming down. The burning stopped and my heart rate returned to normal. This was just another reason why I shouldn't be here. My beowolf blood is yelling at me to kill them all. Then again my dad would argue that this is another lesson on learning control so I have to deal with it. My brows furrowed as a new scent entered my nose. I analyzed it as the scent grew stronger. It smelled feminine so it was a girl and I took another deep breath. The girl was younger than me and smelled human. I listened to her heartbeat and it was normal so she wasn't afraid of me. I opened my eyes and saw the girl stand in front of me with a curious look in her silver eyes. She had short black and red hair with a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings. There was also a red cloak with a hood slightly flowing in the wind behind her.

"Um...hi?" I wasn't sure why this girl was standing so close to me. She smiled at my greeting.

"Hey there. I don't think I've seen you around here before." Then she looked down at my feet. "...with no shoes."

"I don't believe in shoes." It got silent for a few seconds before the girl started snickering and burst out laughing. "Glad you liked that one."

"S-sorry. (giggles) I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I looked at it. Sighing I shook it and stood up straight.

"Aedan." Ma exited the store with a medium sized bag and smiled brightly when she saw Ruby.

"Oh you've made a new friend already!" Ma said in a high pitched voice and I facepalmed. Ma handed me the bag and I looked through its contents. "I'm Mable. Aedan's mother."

"Hi Mable, I'm Ruby." I slipped on some short white socks and black and blue gym shoes. The rattling of my chains caused Ruby to immediately turn to me. "What's with the chains?"

I winced slightly at her question. Now that I think about it, it was incredibly stupid to think that question wouldn't pop up.

"I have anger issues. These chains were forged by my father with dust crystals to keep me from getting out of control." I said. Obviously I can't flat out tell her the real reason but I went as close to the truth as possible. Ruby looked at me with concern but I waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I won't randomly burst out into fits of rage or anything."

"O..k...so are you two new to Vale?" Ruby asked.

"Yes we are. In fact, Aedan here will be transferring to Beacon Academy." Ma answered and as soon as I saw Ruby smile brightly I knew I was in for it.

"That's awesome! I go to Beacon!" Of course she does. It'd be too easy if she didn't. It's not that I don't like her but having her around me is problematic. "I'll show you around the school sometime."

"Yeah...sounds good." I said with a flat tone. Both Ruby and Ma had an odd look on their faces and I sighed. "Sorry but I'm not very excited about going to school."

"But it's a school for future hunters and huntresses! How are you not excited?!" This girl was so full of energy that to me it was odd.

"Because. It's. School.'' Ruby laughed. ''I'll be going to Beacon tomorrow morning for a tour but for now I'm just exploring the city."

"Alright I'll see you then Aedan." Ruby said and she walked away.

"Well let's see what this city has to offer!" Ma said and I sighed but smiled at her enthusiasm. I'll be heading for Beacon Academy tomorrow but I'm seriously not looking forward to it.

* * *

There's chapter 1 everyone! I hope I kept Ozpin and Ruby in character. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I'll see you in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

So this story now takes place after episode one of volume two. Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Aedan watched the airship land next to him on the platform. He was half tempted to skip the tour and hang around the city for a while. The doors opened and he walked inside.

"This thing's huge." Aedan said as he looked around. The doors closed and the airship took off. He immediately rushed for the window and his tail wagged. The view was just amazing and his eyes eagerly took it in. He felt the ship land and the doors opened. "Here we go."

"Welcome Aedan Fenrir to Beacon Academy." A woman said as Aedan stepped out the airship. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch and I'll be your tour guide."

"Thought that girl Ruby was supposed to be my tour guide." Aedan heard footsteps running towards them and they saw Ruby smiling and waving. "Ah there she goes.''

"Aedan! Nice to see you again." Ruby said and Aedan sighed when he saw her in uniform.

'_So they wear freakin uniforms here_.' Aedan thought in annoyance.

"What are you doing here miss Rose?" Glynda asked.

"I told Aedan that I'd show him around Beacon." Aedan nodded in agreement and Glynda facepalmed.

"What about your teammates?" Aedan looked at Ruby.

"If you have teammates then shouldn't you be with them?" Aedan asked and Ruby grinned.

"Oh don't worry they're coming too." As soon as Ruby said that Aedan groaned.

'More people? Really?' Aedan thought and Glynda sighed.

"Very well. You can show him around while I help prepare for his initiation." Glynda said and she walked away. Aedan placed his hands in his pockets.

"So...who're these teammates of yours?" Ruby pointed to three girls walking towards them and one was being pulled along by the other two. Now Aedan didn't like making judgements right off the bat but if he had to guess then the blonde girl seemed friendly enough. She emitted this warm presence like she was practically the sun itself. The white haired girl was the opposite in that fact. The air seemed to get chilly as she walked closer to him and speaking of the way she walked; it screamed 'princess'. Didn't look like a girl he'd get along with very well. Then he looked at the black haired girl who was being pulled along with them. She clearly didn't want to be here. There was also an air of mystery surrounding her and Aedan tilted his head curiously. Then his brows furrowed when he analyzed her scent. It was a bit similar to that of a cat. '_She must be a faunus_.'

"So this is the new transfer student Ruby told us about. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

"Aedan Fenrir."

"I'm Weiss." Everyone then looked at Blake and Yang elbowed her.

"...Blake." Blake's eyes widened when she looked at Aedan and he could already tell what she was looking at. His chains. Yang and Weiss saw what she was staring at and Weiss stepped forward.

"Okay hold on. Before we even start this tour, why are you in chains?" Aedan's eyebrow twitched at her tone. Oh yeah this ice queen was definitely gonna dance on his last nerve.

"I have anger issues. These chains are what's keeping me from bashing someone's head in repeatedly." Aedan said and the three girls backed away a little.

"..Ok now that that awkward moment's done." Ruby said and she grabbed Aedan's arm. "Let's start the tour!"

"Whoa hey calm down Ruby!" Aedan shouted as she pulled him along with his tail trailing behind him like a flag.

* * *

"These are the student dorms." Weiss said. "There are four people to a room."

"I thought Ruby was leading this tour." Aedan said and Weiss shrugged.

"I figured that Weiss would be better at it than me." Ruby said.

"Riiiight." Aedan said and he looked behind them. Blake was trailing a few feet behind them and he turned to Yang. "What's up with her?"

"She's a bit um out of it right now. She'll get better." Yang said as she stared at Blake. "...Eventually...I hope."

"She's been like that a little while before you got here." Ruby said and Blake glared at them. Yang, Ruby and Aedan immediately turned around.

* * *

"These are the classrooms." Weiss said.

"With how huge this place is I'd probably still get lost after this tour." Aedan muttered.

"Not to worry Aedan, you'll be fine." Yang patted his shoulder with a wide grin. Aedan could feel the strength hidden in her arm. "Nice shades by the way."

"You're confidence in me makes me wanna cry a river of tears in happiness." Yang and Ruby laughed. This was a bit awkward for Aedan despite not showing it. He'd never been around any girl for this long, let alone four of them.

"So where are you from?" Ruby asked.

"The mountains." Aedan said and Yang blinked.

"That's it?" Aedan nodded.

"Yep. There's nothing but forests, rivers maybe a waterfall or two and plains."

"That sounds quite boring." Weiss said and Aedan shrugged.

"Not to me."

"So we got ourselves a country boy. You know what that means?" Yang asked with a mischievous grin.

"I don't like where this is going." Aedan said.

"Oh don't worry I'll go easy on you. It is your first time after all." The others just stared at her.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted.

"What? I meant show him the hot spots in the city."

"Then maybe you should just say that instead of implying something else!" Aedan facepalmed.

'This is gonna be one long tour.'

* * *

"This is the cafeteria." Ruby said spreading her arms out wide.

"You know I half expected balloons and confetti to pop out with that gesture." Aedan said and Yang snickered. "I thought Weiss was leading this tour."

"Apparently not anymore." Weiss said. "Or Ruby just wanted to be the one to show you the cafeteria."

"So when you pass your initiation you'll be sitting with us." Yang said.

"What?!" Both Weiss and Aedan shouted causing everyone to look at them.

''What's with that attitude?" Yang asked. "I expected Weiss to say that but you?"

"Well..um..." Aedan trailed off as Yang and Ruby stared at him intensely.

"You don't wanna hang out with us?" Ruby asked and Aedan took a step back. Then Glynda walked in.

"It's time for your initiation Mr. Fenrir." Glynda said and Aedan sighed in relief.

"I'm coming." Aedan said and he followed Glynda outside.

* * *

"For your initiation, you must find and grab a relic from the abandoned temple in this forest below. Then make your way to the top of the cliff while fighting off dangerous monsters along the way. We will be evaluating your abilities and since you're the only one taking this test, you will temporarily be assigned a partner for the duration of it." Ozpin said and Aedan just glared at him from behind his sunglasses as he stood on one of the stone plates.

"Miss Belladonna will be your temporary partner." Glynda said and both Aedan and Blake looked at her surprised. "Is that okay with you two?"

"...I guess." Blake said and she moved to stand on the plate next to him.

"Fine with me." Aedan said shrugging. Actually he'd prefer doing this alone but Blake seemed okay enough, even if she was out of it as Yang said. They readied themselves and were then catapulted off the cliff.

* * *

While soaring through the air, Aedan couldn't help but stick his tongue out as the wind raced through his hair, clothes, and fur. Blake looked at him and an amused smile forced its way on her face. He looked just like a dog sticking its head out a window. They started losing altitude and Aedan used his loose chains to grapple towards the trees. He swung around on a couple branches and safely landed on the ground. He watched Blake land next to him and they started walking.

"Go ahead and lead the way. I'm only here to help you fight off the Grimm." Blake said and Aedan nodded. After a few minutes of walking, Aedan made an annoyed growl and turned to Blake.

"Ok what the hell is wrong with you?" Aedan asked and Blake looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Aedan's eyes narrowed.

"Well let's see...(_sniff sniff_)..you reek of stress and you're drifting in and out of La la land. And if I remember correctly, that's not a good thing in this situation." Blake glared at him.

"Just concentrate on your initiation." Aedan raised his hands in mock surrender and looked away. Normally he wouldn't care if someone wanted to get themselves killed but this girl's supposed to be his temporary partner and if she's not focused then she'll get both herself and him killed.

* * *

"Maybe I should've volunteered. Blake's really out of it." Ruby said and Yang nodded.

"Let's hope this Aedan guy makes up for it." Weiss said.

* * *

"Something's coming." Aedan said and his tail bristled. Blake drew Gambol Shroud and two Ursas appeared through the trees.

"Wait you don't have a weapon?" Blake asked.

"Of course I do." Aedan said and his claws lengthened and turned black. "These."

"You've got to be kidding me." Aedan snorted and one of the Ursa's charged at him. He thrust his arm forward and the chain wrapped around its leg. He jerked his arm to the side and the Ursa rolled in midair and crashed through a few trees.

"Satisfied?" Blake rolled her eyes and raced towards the other one. She dodged one of its claw swipes by flipping over it and used her ribbon to swing the blade around its body at different angles. She landed on her feet and the Ursa collapsed into large pieces. The first one got back up and charged at her until two chains wrapped around its neck. It roared in pain as the chains grew tighter and tighter and Aedan jumped on its back. He pulled at both chains in opposite directions and the Ursa let out a choked snarl. Aedan was grinning wildly and then there was a loud crunch. The Ursa collapsed and Aedan removed the chains from its neck.

"Looks like you had fun." Blake said as she sheathed her weapon.

"Am I that easy to read?" Aedan asked and they started walking again.

"So what kind are you?" Aedan looked at her.

"Wolf." Blake nodded and remained silent.

"So will you stab me if I ask?" Aedan asked as they reached the abandoned temple.

"Depends on the question." Blake said as she stood back and folded her arms.

"What's got you looking like you're pissed at everything and everyone?" Aedan picked up a knight chess piece.

"Why do you care?"

"What?" Aedan looked at her.

"Why do you care? You didn't exactly look like you wanted to be here, let alone the tour."

"I'll be honest. Part of me doesn't wanna get involved with what's going on here but if whatever it is has you looking like that then it's something important." Aedan pocketed the chess piece and started walking. Blake's eyes softened a little and she followed him in the direction of the cliff. Then the ground started to shake slightly. They both looked at each other and Blake's bow twitched. "You hear that?"

"I did." They both looked behind them and a Deathstalker appeared.

"Isn't this just wonderful." Aedan said sarcastically and Blake grabbed his arm.

"We need to get out of here."

"Why? Can't we just kill the damn thing?"

"Sure if you can find at least two more people to help." Blake pulled Aedan along and they ran but the Deathstalker was catching up to them. Aedan looked at Blake then at the Deathstalker.

'_Screw this_.' Aedan thought with a growl and jerked his arm out of her grasp. He growled even louder and raced towards the Deathstalker.

''This is ridiculous!'' Blake said to herself as she watched Aedan jump on its back and she drew Gambol Shroud again.

* * *

"This guy is insane! He's gonna get Blake killed!" Weiss shouted and both Ruby and Yang facepalmed.

"You have so little faith in him." Ozpin said and he took a sip of his coffee.

"They do have a point though Ozpin. He's just rushing in without thinking."Glynda said but Ozpin remained silent.

* * *

Blake and Aedan dodged the Deathstalker's claws. Blake switched her weapon to gun form and started shooting while Aedan started clawing at its armored head.

"That won't work Aedan." Blake said but her eyes widened when she saw pieces of it fly off. The Deathstalker swiped its tail at Aedan and he jumped over it only to have it swing back and smack him into a couple trees. Blake backflipped away from its stinger and ran towards Aedan while shooting at it. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I admit that I wasn't." Aedan said as he sat up and pulled a pieces of wood out his arm and back. He closed his eyes and took his sunglasses off. He stood up and opened his eyes which were now glowing blood red. His pupils were dilated and his fangs were much more pronounced. Blake noticed his chains were glowing blue and her bow twitched when she heard his heart start racing. He turned his head so she couldn't see his eyes. "I'll distract it and create a hole large enough in its armor for you to finish it off."

"Now that's a reasonable plan." Aedan smirked and activated his semblance. His wounds started healing rapidly and closed completely. He raced forward on all fours and dodged every strike of its stinger. Blake drew her sheath and Gambol Shroud returned to blade form. The Deathstalker swiped at Aedan with one of its claws and he grabbed it by its arm. With a loud snarl, Aedan dug his claws in the arm and with a few tugs he ripped it off. The Deathstalker roared in pain and Blake jumped on the severed arm. Aedan swung the arm and propelled Blake forward. She shot through the air like a bullet and sliced the stinger off its tail. Aedan jumped on its back again and started slashing away at its bone armor. Blake bounced off a tree using her feet and landed on the Deathstalker's back. It brought down its other claw on them and Aedan crossed his arms in an 'x' shape. He blocked the hit and a few cracks appeared on the bone armor from the force.

"Now Blake.'' Aedan said and Blake slammed both both her blade and the sheath on the Deathstalker's head. It broke through the weakened armor and pierced through its head. With one final roar the Deathstalker collapsed and they jumped off its corpse. Aedan used his semblance to heal his scratches and he returned to normal. His chains stopped glowing and he shook the rest of the pieces of wood from his clothes and tail.

* * *

"Did...you guys just see that?" Ruby asked.

"We saw it Ruby." Weiss said and Glynda moved closer to Ozpin.

"I didn't think he'd be that strong physically. He didn't even use his aura for that." Glynda whispered and Ozpin smirked.

"No he didn't. Since he can't regenerate his aura, he's only using it to heal his wounds." Ozpin whispered back and sipped his coffee. "Very impressive."

* * *

"We made it." Aedan said while fanning himself after they reached the cliff.

"That was quite the performance Aedan and you've managed to work well with miss Belladonna." Ozpin said and Aedan gave him the relic. Then he turned to Blake.

"Thanks for the help Blake." Aedan said and Blake looked at him.

"You're welcome." Blake said and Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think I'd be ungrateful?" Blake rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"Congratulations Aedan Fenrir. You've passed your initiation." Ozpin said. "You're now officially a student at Beacon Academy."

"And since you've obtained the knight chess piece, you'll be an extra teammate on team RWBY." Glynda said and Aedan sighed.

"You know part of me saw this coming." Aedan said and Ruby hugged him.

"Welcome to the team Aedan!" Ruby shouted and Yang put him in a headlock.

"Yes welcome indeed." Yang said and she grinned at Aedan's protests to let him go. Weiss and Blake just shook their heads.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! I'll see you guys in the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the support everyone! Heeeeeere's chapter three!

* * *

**"_Are you insane? This child is an abomination!_"**

**"What's going on?" Aedan asked as he looked around. He was surrounded by nothing but dark fog.**

**"_If this child remains alive he'll kill us all!_" The voice was echoing all around him.**

**"Who's voice is that?" Then a new voice joined in.**

**"_How can you just condemn a child like that just for existing? He doesn't even know what he is, let alone what he's capable of._"**

**"Dad?"**

**"_That's exactly it. Once he realizes it then he'll be one of the most dangerous beings out there. And that's if he can control himself or if you can make it in time._"**

**"Make what in time?" Then Aedan saw long black tendrils crawl towards his feet. He backed up until he bumped into something. He turned around to see his beast form staring down at him. It grabbed him by his arms and Aedan started struggling but he couldn't break out of its hold. The tendrils wrapped around his legs and started climbing up his body.**

**"Get off me! Leave me alone!"**

* * *

Aedan quickly sat up in his bed breathing heavily. He was drenched in cold sweat and his glowing eyes scanned the area. He was in his dorm room at Beacon Academy and checked the clock. It was four-thirty in the morning and he ran a hand through his hair.

"These nightmares are getting even more out of hand." Aedan said as he got out of bed. Ever since he hit puberty at thirteen he'd been suffering from terrible nightmares. They ranged from him being covered in blood and staring at people's disemboweled corpses to him getting tortured by his beowolf form but the voices were new. Aedan wasn't sure if that was a memory or something else but he didn't know enough to be sure. He walked into his bathroom and filled a cup with cold water. His dorm room was right next to the girls of his team and Ozpin even had it remodeled for him. It was no secret that Aedan loved cooking and if it helped keep Aedan calm then Ozpin was all for adding a small kitchen. Aedan chugged the water down and started leaning over the sink. He closed his eyes and his long black claws tapped against the counter. He was only wearing his navy blue sweatpants and his chains were sitting on his dresser. He couldn't let himself have an episode while his chains were off or he was screwed.

Aedan looked in the mirror and saw that his skin was dark gray with red markings around his eyes. His ears were even more pointed like an elf and his fangs grew too big so he had to breathe with his mouth open. His grip tightened to the point where small cracks appeared.

"The moon, the rain, the wind." Aedan repeated his mantra in a deeper and rougher tone of voice. After ten minutes Aedan started to calm down and his physical features returned to normal. His medicine still hadn't arrived from his mother yet. He just hoped that no one would hear him until it arrived. "Well looks like I'm not going back to sleep."

* * *

Aedan made his way to the kitchen wearing just his uniform pants, some white socks, and a towel around his neck. He took out some ingredients and started cooking a ham and cheese omelet when he heard a knock on the door. Actually it was more like pounding and Aedan let out an annoyed growl. He pressed a button on his scroll and the door clicked.

"It's open!" Aedan shouted and the door burst open.

"Good morning Aedan!" Yang shouted in a sing song tone and Aedan facepalmed. Then Yang paused. "I smell food!"

"Yes because I'm cooking. And before you ask, I have...special circumstances." Yang walked in the kitchen and looked over his shoulder. "Where are the others?"

"They're eating breakfast in the cafeteria." Yang slapped his back with a wide grin and Aedan's eyes flashed blood red. "You've got a very nice body too. Like it's the right amount of ripped."

"Thanks Yang." Aedan said blushing slightly. There was a long pause and he sighed. "Wanna stay for breakfast?"

"I'd love to!" Aedan facepalmed again and fixed her a plate. He passed it to her and Yang started eating. "Wow this is really good!"

''Thanks."

"So how'd you like working with Blake?" Aedan thought for a moment.

"She's...alright I guess. When she's not acting like she has been now." Yang grinned and Aedan's eyebrow twitched. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Aedan's eyes narrowed.

"Don't play innocent with me Yang." Yang laughed and she ate more of her omelet.

"So do you like Beacon so far?"

"It's fine. There are some strange people though."

"Really?" Aedan nodded.

"Like you and Ruby." Yang stared at him.

"What? How are we strange?" Aedan chuckled and shook his head.

"Not strange in a bad way Yang. Strange as in, you and Ruby amuse me." Yang looked surprised.

"I wouldn't have guessed since it didn't look like you were 'amused'." Aedan drank his coffee.

"Yeah I'm..sorry about that. I'm honestly not used to being around people other than my parents, let alone girls my age" Yang's expression turned serious.

"Your parents isolated you?" Aedan nodded. He didn't know why but that warm aura Yang gave off was comforting. It made him want to tell her all his secrets but he knew he couldn't. Ruby had that warmth too but not as much as Yang.

"I don't hate my parents for it." Aedan put his empty plate in the sink and walked to his closet. Yang put hers in the sink and followed him.

"You don't?" Aedan shook his head and put the rest of his uniform on.

"They did it to protect me." Yang folded her arms.

"I don't really see how isolating you is 'protecting' you." Aedan frowned as he finished tying his tie and looked out the window.

''I don't wanna talk about it." Yang nodded and Aedan put on his shoes. "Sien jon variel."

"What the hell?'' Then Yang saw the chains glow a bright blue and shoot towards Aedan. They wrapped around his neck, abdomen, biceps, wrists, thighs, ankles and one draped loosely across his shoulders. The glowing subsided and Aedan grabbed his bag.

"Um...ok let's head to class." Aedan nodded and they left the dorms.

* * *

Yang and Aedan arrived to their first class and Aedan was already bored out of his mind. He felt like shutting the teacher up by ripping his vocal chords straight out his throat. Watching with glee as he struggled to scream out for help. Aedan shook his head. These thoughts were invading his head a bit more frequently now and he growled in frustration.

"You ok Aedan?" Yang whispered and Aedan nodded.

"He's just so...boring. I feel like flipping a table over.'' Aedan whispered back and Yang giggled.

"You can make it. I believe in you." Aedan snorted and Weiss shushed them. Blake was holding her head in her hand not even paying attention and Ruby was asleep.

* * *

"Yay lunchtime!" Ruby shouted and Aedan just shook his head. He sat next to Yang and across from Blake.

"So how're your classes so far Aedan?" Weiss asked and Yang and Ruby looked at her in shock.

"You care?" Ruby asked and Weiss huffed.

"Of course I do. Since he's now a part of this team his grades have to be good. Even if it means I have to tutor him." Aedan groaned.

"Please don't." Weiss glared at him.

"You don't want my help?" Aedan took out a container.

"It's not that Weiss. I just have this feeling that you'll be a freakin' drill sergeant and I don't think my sanity will come out intact." Yang and Ruby laughed.

"Whatever."

"What's that?" Ruby asked as Aedan took the top off.

"Chicken Alfredo." Aedan said pulling out a fork and he started eating. He noticed Blake was picking at her food but before he could say anything, four people approached their table.

"Oh Aedan, these four are Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora." Ruby said and Aedan nodded. "Guys this is Aedan."

"I think it's great that you have a guy on your team now." Jaune said.

"Some more excited than others." Yang said looking at Weiss and Blake. After introductions, both teams started many discussions with the exception of Blake.

* * *

During free period everyone moved to the library to study; except most of team RWBY and half of team JNPR. Team RWBY was playing a board game except Aedan who was sitting at team JNPR's table. Pyrrha looked up from her book.

"What're you doing Aedan?" Pyrrha asked.

"Writing down some new recipes to try out." Aedan said while writing and his tail started wagging. "Just found a really good one."

"You seem very excited." Pyrrha said while giggling and Aedan looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" Then Weiss turned around.

"Aedan stop hitting me in the head with your tail!" Weiss shouted and Ruby was laughing with her head on the table.

"Oh sorry princess." Aedan said and he moved his tail to rest on his lap. Weiss' eyebrow twitched at his 'princess' comment and turned back to the board game.

"Sup losers." A voice said and Aedan growled.

"Hey Sun. Have you met our new teammate?" Ruby asked and Aedan sighed in annoyance.

"The guy with the chains?" Sun asked and Aedan raised his hand.

"Aedan Fenrir. Wolf faunus and newest transfer student.'' Aedan lowered his hand.

"Nice. This is my old friend Neptune."

"Hey." Neptune said and Aedan tuned out the rest of the conversation. Then his scroll buzzed and he answered it.

"Mr. Fenrir, your package from your mother has arrived. Come see Ozpin in his office to pick it up." Glynda said and Aedan nodded.

"What package?" Yang asked as Aedan packed his things and stood up.

"Just a little something." Aedan said and he walked away.

* * *

"Here you are Aedan." Ozpin said as he handed Aedan a large briefcase.

"Thanks."

"If I may ask, what exactly is in there?" Aedan was silent for a moment.

"My medicine." Aedan opened the briefcase to reveal small vials filled with light blue liquid and a syringe. "On the occasions that I remove my chains, I inject myself with the liquid in these vials. Like for when I go to bed."

''I see."Ozpin said and he sipped his coffee. "How long do the effects last?''

"About eight hours." Ozpin nodded and Aedan closed the briefcase before leaving.

* * *

"Welcome students! My name is Alistair and I'll be your teacher for the four years you'll be attending this school!" Aedan sweatdropped.

"Uh dad...I'm the only student here." Aedan said as he looked around the empty field. Alistair cleared his throat.

"Just sit down." Aedan sat in the grass and Alistair blindfolded him. "Now practice your deep breathing exercises."

"The nightmares have gotten worse." Alistair looked at Aedan concerned.

"How?" Aedan shrugged.

"Nothing that I haven't told you before but they've gotten a bit more vivid. The dead bodies are becoming clearer and I hear voices."

"Do you know the voices?"

"One I know is yours but I don't recognize the other one. It's like I've heard it before but I don't know who or where." Alistair sighed and petted Aedan's head. He smiled gently when he saw the young half-breed's tail wag.

"Don't worry about it pup. You'll figure it out."

"I'm not a pup anymore dad." Alistair chuckled.

"Maybe not but I like calling you that." Aedan snorted. "Did your mother send the case?"

"Yeah I just picked it up earlier today from Ozpin."

"Good. Just remember to take it before bed."

"Got it."

"I mean it Aedan. You tend to forget about these things quite quickly." Aedan sighed.

"I know dad."

* * *

Aedan was walking back to his room when he heard yelling coming from the room the girls were in.

'_Should I even bother?_' Aedan thought as he stood by the door. He sighed and started knocking on the door. Ruby answered the door and gave a weak smile which instantly caught Aedan off guard. "Everything alright?"

"Not really." Ruby said and she moved aside to let him in.

"Ok what's going on here?" Aedan asked and everyone was silent for a moment before Blake spoke up.

"I'm trying to figure out why everyone's acting so calm when Torchwick and the White Fang are out planning and doing who knows what." Aedan looked confused.

"Who's Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"Long story short, Torchwick is this big criminal and the White Fang are a faunus rights group. For some reason they're working with him." Yang said.

"Then why don't you guys just do something about it?" Aedan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're not ready." Weiss said and Blake glared at her.

"So?" Aedan shrugged and everyone looked at him. "You won't be ready for everything but that's where improvising comes in right? Or am I using that wrong?"

"No you did fine Aedan." Blake said and she turned to Weiss. "See? The voice of reason."

"All right then. All in favor of becoming the youngest-"

"Stop." Aedan said raising his hand halfway. "You don't need to make a long speech, I'm sure everyone agrees."

"Ok then...say 'I'!" Ruby shouted happily.

"Oh yeah!" That was Yang's vote.

"Fine." Weiss sighed and everyone looked at Aedan; who stopped at he was leaving.

"What?"

"Aren't you joining in?" Yang asked and Aedan blinked.

"Um..."

"You're part of this team too Aedan. Besides, you immediately sided with Blake on this one so we thought you'd jump in too." Weiss said and Aedan looked at Blake. She was staring right at him and he sighed.

"Yeah sure." Aedan said shrugging and Blake smiled.

"You could've at least said 'I'." Ruby whined and Aedan gave her a small smile. Then he raised his hand.

"Alright then. I."

* * *

**"What's going on?" Aedan was surrounded by the dark fog again when he suddenly heard a voice echo all around him.**

**"_Look what you've done._'' An image came into view before Aedan and his eyes widened. It was a burning city with several dead bodies littering the area. "_Why did all this happen?_"**

**"I-I don't know." Aedan said and he looked down to see that his black claws were covered in blood. "Oh no."**

**"_Why did you do this?_" The voice asked him and Aedan looked back at the scene with fear was in his eyes.**

**"I-I-I didn't m-mean to. I c-couldn't control myself." The voice whispered in his ears.**

**"_Then you should just die. DIE YOU FILTHY BEAST!_"**

* * *

Aedan yelled out as he shot out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. His beowolf features were showing again except his hair was now jet black and the same colored fur started to grow on his forearms, his chest in a 'v' shape, shoulders and down his back.

"I can't...I CAN'T!" Aedan shouted as he tried to calm down. He heard knocking at his door and he looked at the clock. It was three fifty-seven in the morning and he rushed to the refrigerator.

''Aedan? It's me Blake." Aedan cursed. He should've known that Blake would hear him and his face slowly started morphing into a snout.

"Go back to your room Blake. I'm fine." Aedan's voice came out a lot rougher and he started growling. He pulled out a syringe and placed a vial in it. He injected himself with the vial's contents and he felt his body start returning to normal; just in time to hear his door open. '_Did I seriously forget to lock my door?_'

"Are you alright?" Blake asked rushing into the kitchen. Aedan slammed the refrigerator closed and hid the empty syringe behind his back.

"I said I'm fine Blake." Blake's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying."

"Why do you say that?" Blake sighed and removed her bow. Aedan watched as her cat ears were revealed. "...Right."

"So what's wrong?" Aedan shrugged.

"Just a bad dream." Blake raised an eyebrow.

''That didn't sound like it was just a bad dream." Blake looked down a little. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing." Aedan winced when he answered too quickly.

"Look I understand that you have secrets, but if this is something that's gonna happen often then you should let me know now." Blake said and Aedan looked down at the floor.

"...Fine." Aedan removed the object from behind his back and Blake's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Aedan walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"When I turned thirteen, I started suffering from nightmares. Ones so real that it feels like it's actually happening." Blake's eyes softened and she sat next to him. "The only reason you heard me was because I forgot to take my medicine."

"Your medicine?" Aedan pointed to the syringe.

"My mother sent over several vials to prevent these nightmares from happening for me to take daily but I forgot to take one like a freakin' idiot and now here we are." Aedan didn't tell the whole truth and he hoped Blake wouldn't notice. Then Blake looked at him.

"I'll help you." Aedan looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'll come over everyday and make sure you take it before bed." Aedan was surprised.

"...Really?" Blake smiled and nodded.

"Of course. It's the least I could do for you helping me with this investigation. Especially since you seemed so reluctant."

"Honestly I was. But since we're teammates it's the least _I_ can do." Blake nodded and she made her way to the door. Then she stopped.

"One more thing. You'll definitely need a new weapon." Aedan snorted and Blake smirked as she left.

* * *

Chapter three everyone! Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

"I told you that you'd forget." Alistair said and Aedan sighed. He was practicing his katas while blindfolded. Aedan told Alistair everything that happened last night while doing his deep breathing exercises and his punishment was to stand on his hands on a bed of nails with three large cinder blocks on his feet for an extended amount of time.

"Yeah I know." Aedan said. When he told Alistair about Blake helping him, the old man raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Dad no ideas please. She's doing this as a friend and teammate."

"I know. It's just surprising that you think of her as a friend." Aedan lifted part of his blindfold and glared at him. "Am I wrong?"

"Yes and no." Aedan thought for a moment. "She's not really a _friend_ friend but she's a bit more than a teammate."

"Really?"

"That's the best I can describe it. The girls are interesting and I don't feel forced to work with them but I'm not gonna jump off a building for them anytime soon." Alistair chuckled.

"So you think she feels obligated to help because you're her teammate."

"Basically." Aedan finished his exercises and removed his blindfold.

"At least try to spend time with them." Aedan looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding?" When it was clear that Alistair wasn't, Aedan groaned. "Dad stop trying to complicate things for me."

"I'm not. Having friends is important Aedan." Aedan sighed.

"Yeah ok."

* * *

"He's late." Weiss said tapping her foot.

"Well he has an extra class." Yang said and she looked at the clock. "It should be over at about this time."

"He has an extra class? He didn't tell the rest of us that." Ruby said looking at Blake and the cat faunus shrugged. Then Aedan leaped in the window in his casual clothes and the girls jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry I'm late." Aedan said and he climbed down from the window sill.

"And you couldn't use the door why?" Weiss asked and Aedan shrugged.

"This was more fun." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Now that we're all here, let the investigation begin!" Ruby shouted.

"I assume we have a plan." Aedan said.

"Of course we do." Yang said and she relayed the plan to him.

"So what exactly am I doing here?"

"Well since you're a wolf faunus you can help Blake out with the White Fang." Aedan raised an eyebrow and Yang grinned.

"Won't my chains raise questions?"

"We can just make something up." Blake said and Aedan looked at her.

"So you agree to this?"

"It's fine with me." Aedan sighed.

"Yeah ok."

"Great we'll meet up near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby shouted pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah let's do it!" a voice said and everyone turned to see Sun hanging from a tree branch by his tail.

"Do boys not use doors anymore?" Weiss asked annoyed and Aedan snorted.

"So are we finally going after Torchwick?" Sun asked jumping into the room.

"Yes _we_ are." Blake said gesturing to her team.

"Sorry Sun but we don't wanna involve you in this." Ruby said.

"Oh come on. I was already involved when I helped Blake fight him off. You guys could use some backup right?" Ruby looked at the others on her team. Yang shrugged, Weiss rolled her eyes, Blake just wanted to start this investigation, and Aedan didn't care either way.

"Fine you can come with us." Ruby said and Sun grinned.

"Great! I brought Neptune too!" Sun pointed outside the window and Aedan facepalmed before he reached out the window. He grabbed Neptune by the arm and yanked him inside.

"Any more special guests you plan to bring with us that we should know about?" Aedan asked and Sun shook his head.

"Ok. Sun will join Blake and Aedan and Neptune can go with Yang." Ruby said. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Aedan, Blake and Sun were walking through the city at night. Blake was in the lead and Sun looked back to see Aedan sniffing the air.

"What's the story on Aedan?" Sun asked and Blake looked at him.

"Not sure. I don't really know much about him except why he has those chains." Of course Blake knew a bit more than that but she wasn't going to say anything. Sun looked at her confused.

"How do you not know about your own teammate?" Blake stopped in front of a building and spotted three white claw marks.

"We're here." Blake said.

"Are you sure?" Sun asked and Blake glared at him.

"Dude, don't question a girl's judgement." Aedan said and Blake untied her bow. She handed Aedan and Sun grimm masks and Aedan glared at it. He removed his sunglasses and put it on. He heard Blake's explanation of the masks and he growled in annoyance. This was hitting slightly close to home and this already made him angry at the White Fang. Aedan took a deep breath as they walked towards the entrance. The guard nodded at Blake and Sun but stopped Aedan.

"What's with the chains?" Blake and Sun looked at Aedan and the half beowolf slightly shook his head. Aedan grabbed the guard by his collar and brought him towards him.

"I was kept as a slave by those disgusting humans and these damn chains are a constant reminder to me that I can't be free until we put them in their place." Aedan said with a growl and he let the guard go. The guard saluted him and allowed him to pass.

"Nice one." Sun said and Aedan smirked. They moved to blend in with the crowd and Aedan started looking around confused.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked and Aedan looked at her.

"I smell a human. I'm just guessing but I don't think humans are allowed here." Aedan said.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" Sun asked and Aedan shook his head.

"There are way too many scents bunched up in here for me to track it. It just pops up occasionally here and there then disappears in the sea of faunus scents." Aedan rubbed his forehead. "My head's starting to hurt."

''They're starting." Blake whispered.

"Thank you all for coming. Allow me to introduce a new comrade who will help us achieve what we're fighting for." Then a man with short red-orange hair, a white suit and a cane stepped into view. Aedan's eyes narrowed when he saw him.

'_This guy...he's strong._' Aedan thought and he turned to Blake. "Who's that guy?"

"That's Torchwick." Blake said and Aedan looked at the man again. He ignored Torchwick's speech and a curtain was pulled back to reveal a huge mech.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Aedan asked and Blake leaned over towards him and Sun.

"We need to leave."

"Well if you have a plan I'd love to hear it." Aedan said and Torchwick looked in their direction. "Shit."

"He spotted us." Sun said and Torchwick's eyes met Aedan's mask. Recognition washed over Torchwick and an amused smirk crossed his face. Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and it switched to gun form. She shot a power box and the lights went out.

"Let me get the door." Aedan said and he smashed a large hole through the brick wall with his body. Blake and Sun followed him out and the mech smashed through the same wall after them. Sun and Blake were leaping across the rooftops and Aedan was running beside them on the ground on all fours.

"So does someone have a plan? Anyone?" Sun asked. "Maybe some backup of any kind."

"Allow me!" Aedan shouted and he let out a wolf howl.

* * *

"Was that Aedan?" Ruby asked looking at the sky.

"_Yes that was him. We're being chased by a huge mech and we need backup_." Blake said through the scroll.

* * *

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked. Then Yang and Neptune turned around and saw the mech chasing Blake, Sun and Aedan.

"I think that was them." Neptune said.

"Yeah no shit." Yang said and they hopped on Bumblebee.

* * *

"I'm having so much fun playing tag with baby mechzilla back there!" Aedan shouted as he leaped over a car on the expressway on all fours with his tongue hanging out.

"I'm so freaking happy for you!" Blake shouted in half annoyance and half amusement. The mech was tossing cars at them and Yang was closing in on them with Neptune.

"Any ideas on slowing it down?" Yang asked while dodging the incoming cars. Neptune started shooting at it and Sun took out his staff. Neptune's weapon changed to trident form and he impaled it on the mech. Aedan thrust one of his chains and it wrapped around the mech's arm. Sun leaped towards the mech only for it to swing one of its arms and knock Aedan into Sun. The mech swung its body which caused Neptune to fly off and he fell off the expressway along with Sun and Aedan.

* * *

Aedan was separated from Sun and Neptune as he fell from the expressway. He spotted a nearby pillar and his claws grew. He thrust them into the pillar and it slowed his fall as they raked down it. His feet hit the ground and his claws returned to normal. "I really should've thought that one through."

"Well well well. I haven't seen you since the day you were first brought into this world." Aedan swiftly turned around and saw a woman with long black hair.

"Who are you?" Aedan asked and his tail bristled.

"Calm down wolf boy. I'm not in the mood to start a petty fight for no reason." the woman said flipping her hair behind her. "You may call me Cinder."

"What do you want from me?" Cinder tilted her head slightly.

"Now now Aedan, there's no need to be that way. Is that what you say to your mother?" Aedan stared at her wide eyed.

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about?" Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"Poor boy. Did dear old-and I do mean old-dad not tell you anything?" Cinder shook her head. " Tsk tsk tsk, I can just tell how lost you'll feel after this."

"Enough with your games! Why are you here?" Aedan was already starting to transform.

"Temper temper Aedan."

"Why are you calling yourself my mother?"

"Because I helped Scott create you." Cinder said simply and that answer caught Aedan off guard.

"Scott?"

"The guy who created you. Your _father_ if you're feeling dramatic. I was his partner."

"So I wasn't born naturally." Cinder shook her head.

"No. You were tank born. You were designed to be a damn near perfect specimen. The best traits from both humans and beowolves for a special purpose."

"What purpose?" Cinder smirked.

"Don't worry about that right now. This is already a lot to take in for you already." Aedan growled.

"What do you mean _damn near perfect_?" Cinder started pacing slowly.

"Isn't it obvious? You were created to be perfect combination of human and grimm but you were created by humans and we're not exactly perfect ourselves. So if we're not perfect then there's no way in hell we can create a perfect being. Especially now that the countdown has begun when you hit puberty." Aedan growled louder.

"What countdown?" Cinder smirked.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that yet." Aedan's fangs grew. "No need to be so rude Aedan."

"Why the hell should I believe you?" Cinder shrugged.

"You don't have to believe me. Just go talk to that_ father_ of yours and find out for yourself."

"Why tell me all this?" Cinder stopped pacing.

"Because it benefits both myself and you. Think about that." Cinder walked away and Aedan was silent.

'_I couldn't tell..._' Aedan's thought trailed off as he stared at the ground. '_I couldn't tell if she was lying._'

The more Aedan thought about it the angrier he got. His beowolf featured grew even more prominent and his chains started glowing. He raced towards a parked car and tossed it away with one hand. He crushed his sunglasses under his shoe and dropped to his knees. He threw up his head and let out a loud beowolf roar.

* * *

The next morning Aedan laid on his bed with the lights off as he stared off into space. There was a loud pounding on his door but he didn't answer it. The door swung open to reveal Yang and Ruby in their uniforms.

"Aedan are you ok?" Ruby asked as Yang turned on the lights. Aedan looked at them then down at his tail. "You've been skipping classes and you didn't show up for lunch."

"You also disappeared last night when we were fighting that mech." Yang said and Aedan still remained silent. Yang and Ruby looked at each other and Yang sat on his bed. "Aedan?"

"What?" Aedan looked at them and Yang and Ruby were surprised to actually see his eyes.

"Your eye color. It's red like my cloak." Ruby said and Aedan looked away.

"Birth defect." Aedan said simply. "My sunglasses are broken and I don't feel like buying new ones right now."

"Ok so what's wrong?" Yang asked.

"I'd rather not say." Yang frowned.

"Why not?" Aedan glared at her.

"Because I don't want to." Ruby put her hand on Yang's shoulder and changed the subject.

"So Aedan, there's a school dance coming up this Saturday. Are you going?" Aedan narrowed his eyes.

"No. Why the hell would I go to a damn school dance?" Yang glared at him and Ruby looked at her.

"So now both Blake and Aedan aren't going." Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"Blake's not going?" Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since we fought Torchwick in that mech, Blake has gotten worse. She's not eating much, not sleeping and it's really scaring us." Ruby said and Yang grabbed Aedan's tail; causing him to yelp in pain.

"Why are you not going to the dance?" Yang asked still glaring at him. Aedan yanked his tail out of her grip and growled.

"I have too much on my mind right now to worry about a freakin' dance."

"Which you don't wanna tell us about." Aedan took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I still haven't made sense of it myself honestly. I need to sort this out first before I do anything else." Aedan said and Yang's eyes softened. She sighed and stood up.

"Alright. Just know that you can always talk to us." Yang said and Ruby nodded in agreement. "But you're going to this dance."

"Why?"

"Have you even been to a dance before?" Everything was silent for a moment and Yang smirked. "I thought so. That's why it's important for you to go to this one."

"Oh so I _have_ to go to this dance but Blake gets a free pass." Aedan said and Ruby looked at Yang grinning mischievously.

"Um Yang?" Yang patted Ruby's head.

"Don't worry you two. Blake's definitely going." Aedan snorted. "And as the guy of team RWBY, it's your obligation to dance with us at least once."

"What?!" Both Aedan and Ruby shouted and Yang laughed.

"Maybe not Ruby since she's awkward and Weiss probably won't wanna dance with you but you WILL be dancing with me and Blake." Aedan facepalmed and sighed.

"...Fine. But I need to take care of a couple things first."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I don't own anything remotely formal and I can't dance." Yang raised an eyebrow amused.

"Weiss can help you with that first thing and I'll be happy to teach you how to dance."

"I'm sure you would." Aedan deadpanned as he stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna head out."

"See you after class tomorrow?" Yang asked and Aedan nodded.

* * *

Alistair was reading a book when Aedan approached him. The old man turned to him and frowned when he saw the half breed in his street clothes with anger present in his eyes.

"What's wrong pup?" Aedan stood next to him.

"I have a couple questions dad and I want you to answer them truthfully." Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." Aedan folded his arms.

"Was I really born naturally?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I heard from someone that my real mother didn't '_die from child birth_'. She along with this Scott guy created me in a freakin' tank. I'm not a real person." Alistair looked shocked for a moment then he narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you here that? Who have you been talking to?" Aedan threw his hands in the air.

"Does it matter? Just tell me the truth dad. Is that all true?" Alistair looked away and remained silent. That tipped Aedan off and he growled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't read to know yet." Aedan snarled.

"Is that really your answer?! '_You weren't ready to know yet_' is seriously your shitty ass answer to me?!" Alistair glared at him.

"What do you want from me Aedan?"

"For you to just tell me the truth dad! That's all I want!"

"Fine. Yes you were artificially created and I honestly did find you when you an infant but you were sleeping in a tank in green fluid. Everything else I told you is the truth.

"Then why didn't you just tell me instead of letting me find out from someone else?"

"I wasn't allowed to. I was ordered to make you believe that what you thought was true _was _true and to keep you docile."

"Was ma involved in this?" Alistair shook his head.

"No. Your mother had nothing to do with this." Aedan looked away.

"Who ordered you not to tell me?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"I see. Then let me ask you this last thing. Did you even once think of me as your son?" As soon as Aedan said that he was immediately knocked to the ground by a blast of wind. Alistair took out his jeweled staff and pinned Aedan to the ground with it and gusts of wind. Aedan's eyes were glowing and his claws grew. Alistair furiously glared down at him.

"Don't you EVER ask me that again Aedan!" Aedan looked at him in surprise. "You're my son. I've ALWAYS thought of you as such and I ALWAYS WILL!"

Aedan didn't know what to say. He should've expected this kind of reaction but it still surprised him. The gusts of wind subsided and Alistair lifted his staff.

"Your mother and I love you just as much as any parent would love their child." Aedan sat up and stared at the grass.

"I definitely know that now dad." Alistair sighed and put his staff away.

"Who told you that information?"

"I don't know. It was some woman but she didn't stick around after telling me." Alistair thought for a moment.

"Seems like someone knows a lot about you and they're trying to start something." Aedan nodded and stood up. Then Alistair decided to change the subject. "Are you going to the dance this Saturday?"

"At first I wasn't but Yang and Ruby really want me to go." Alistair smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to go then."

"I didn't and I still don't wanna go."

"Aedan, go to the dance. It'll be a good experience for you. At least try to act like a normal teenage boy for once." Aedan frowned.

"Alright I'll go. Sheesh." Aedan started to walk away but stopped and turned to Alistair. "But I won't like it."

"Whatever you say." Alistair said with a chuckle.

* * *

And that's chapter four people! Read and Review and I'll see you guys in chapter five! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys and welcome to chapter five! I keep forgetting to do this and that's definitely not good so here we go. I don't own RWBY and never will. I do own a copy of volume one on dvd but that's it. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Aedan was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. The conversation he had with Cinder was still fresh in his mind.

"_You were tank born._"

"_You were designed to be damn near perfect_."

"_Created for one purpose_."

'_Why did she create me?_' Aedan thought. '_Maybe dad might've kept some records from the lab_.'

There was a knock on the door and Aedan pressed a button on his scroll. The door opened and Weiss walked in.

"I'm surprised you decided to visit me princess." Weiss' eyebrow twitched but she let it slide.

"Yang told me that you need my help picking out some clothes for the dance." Aedan nodded and stood up.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Aedan yawned as he walked around the shopping mall with his mother and Weiss.

"Does it have to be a suit?" Aedan asked.

"No but it definitely shouldn't be jeans and a t-shirt." Weiss said as they walked into a men's clothing store. "Now let's see what you should wear."

''Whatever." Aedan said in a bored tone and Mable giggled.

"Just try to endure Aedan." Mable said with a smile. "Go browse the shoe section and I'll help Weiss."

"Yeah yeah." Aedan walked over to the shoe section while ignoring the looks he got from other people along the way.

"I've got something." Weiss said and Aedan walked over. She was holding a black long sleeve silk shirt.

"Um, don't you think that shirt looks expensive?" Weiss looked at it.

"Yeah so?" Aedan looked at her incredulously.

"What do you mean 'so'?" Mable walked over.

"Oh that looks great. We'll add that to the cart." Aedan looked at her.

"Are you serious?" Mable giggled.

"Don't worry Aedan. We can afford it with our savings." Aedan facepalmed and Weiss smirked. Then a pair of navy blue dress pants and some black tuxedo oxford shoes were added to the cart. Aedan also bought some new sunglasses.

"What about a hat?" Aedan asked and Weiss looked at him.

"Why do you want to wear a hat?" Aedan shrugged.

"No reason." Mable laughed.

"I don't think you need a hat." Mable said and Aedan smiled. Weiss just sighed and they moved on.

* * *

"Then spin her around gently and bring her back to you." Mable instructed as she watched Aedan practice dancing with Yang in his dorm room. Pyrrha and Jaune were also there watching them.

"You learn pretty fast Aedan." Pyrrha said and Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I kinda have to or Yang would beat the crap out of me." Aedan said and Yang hit him upside the head.

"How rude Aedan. I wouldn't do that." Yang said.

"Your grinning says otherwise." Aedan deadpanned and Yang laughed. "So is Blake any better?"

"No and it's getting even worse. She's not doing well in her classes and she harshly turned Sun down when he asked her to the dance." Aedan frowned at the news. If Blake continued down this road then it'll lead to self-destruction and he couldn't let that happen. "I plan to talk to her today about it."

"Need some help?" Aedan dipped Yang and the others clapped.

"Sure." Aedan brought Yang back up.

"Good luck you two. Blake seems like a stubborn person." Jaune said.

"Yeah but so are we." Yang said patting Aedan's head.

* * *

Later that day Aedan was walking down the hallway talking to Nora and Ren. It was mostly Nora talking with Ren just smiling and nodding and Aedan looked a bit overwhelmed. Then he stopped when he heard voices coming from a classroom up ahead and looked at Ren and Nora.

"I'll see you guys later." Aedan said and Ren and Nora nodded before walking away. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"What would you do if Torchwick walked through that door?" Aedan recognized that voice as Yang's.

"I'd fight him!" That was Blake's voice.

''I think that's my signal." Aedan said and he kicked open the door. Blake and Yang looked at him as he walked towards them. He turned his attention to Blake and narrowed his eyes. She reeked even more of stress than last time and looked like crap. He could sense how weakened she was from no sleep and hardly any food. He glared at her. "You can't do shit Blake."

"What?" Yang watched as Aedan grabbed Blake by her wrists and pinned her to the chalkboard with her arms above her head.

"You can't fight worth a damn the way you are now." Aedan said and Yang put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aedan what are you doing?" Aedan didn't take his eyes off Blake.

"I'm proving a point Yang." Aedan growled and he leaned it closer to Blake slightly.

"Let me go.'' Blake said.

''If you wanna get free then break out of my hold." Blake tried to do just that but Aedan didn't even budge. He smirked at her weak attempt to escape. "If you can't even break out of my hold then there's no way in hell you can fight."

"Aedan's right Blake and he's not even using much of his strength." Yang said and Aedan nodded. He released Blake and sat on the professor's desk. Yang walked over and hugged Blake. "Just please slow down."

"Yes for the sake of your teammates and your sanity." Yang giggled and let Blake go. Then she looked at Aedan expectantly. "What?"

"Give her a hug." Yang said gesturing to Blake. All of a sudden things got awkward for him and Yang had a big grin on her face. Aedan stood up and wrapped his arms around Blake in a soft hug. Blake returned his embrace and almost laughed when she saw his tail wag a little. "Are you going to the dance now Blake?"

"Yes, I'll go." Blake said as her and Aedan broke the hug and Yang smiled.

"Great but first you need a nap." Aedan said. "You look like you'll pass out any minute."

"He's right." Yang said. Then she snapped her fingers. "Aedan! Carry little miss black cat to her bed."

"What are you planning Yang?" Blake asked and suddenly Aedan picked her up bridal style. "Aedan what are you doing?!"

"Obeying Overlord Yang's orders." Aedan said as he started walking.

"I can't believe you're actually going along with this." Aedan smirked.

"Yeah well it's the least I can do for you helping me." Then Aedan smiled at her. "It means a lot."

Blake blushed a little and looked away. She started to relax in his arms and rested her head against his chest above the chain then fell asleep. Aedan blushed and little and looked at Yang; who had a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Looks like someone has a little crush now." Yang teased and Aedan shook his head.

"You're just seeing things." Yang snickered.

"I really doubt that."

* * *

Aedan sat Blake down on her bed gently and stared at her for a minute before turning to Yang.

"You want me to do what again?" Yang smiled.

"Just watch over her until Ruby, Weiss and I get back or until she wakes up." Aedan looked at her like she was crazy.

''Why are you trying to make me some kind of creeper?" Yang shrugged and folded her arms.

"Just watch over her okay?" Aedan detected seriousness in her tone and sighed before nodding.

"Alright." Yang walked out the room and Aedan browsed Blake's collection of books. He took a couple and sat in the window. After a few hours of reading and listening to Blake's soft breathing the door opened to reveal Yang, Ruby, and Weiss.

"Thanks for watching her Aedan." Ruby said and Aedan closed a book.

"That's a bit creepy." Weiss said and Aedan hopped down from the window sill.

"Yeah that's what I told Yang." Aedan said putting Blake's books back on the shelf. Then Yang started pushing him towards the door.

"Now get out! We have to get ready!"

"Okay no need to push me." Aedan said and he left.

* * *

The night of the dance was upon them and Aedan was getting ready in his dorm room. Mable was there too and watched as he finished putting on his new clothes.

"Oh you look so handsome." Mable said with a bright smile and Aedan started combing his hair. "Don't forget your tail."

"I know Ma." Aedan said blushing a little in embarrassment. He sat on his bed and started gently brushing his tail. He left the first two buttons of his shirt open and he stood up.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" Mable inspected him as he folded the shirt collar down.

"No."

"Why not?" Aedan tied his shoes.

"Because I don't need one." Mable sighed and took his chains. Aedan looked at her confused. "Ma I need to have my chains on."

"Your father and I decided to let this night be one of the special occasions to leave you unbound. Just take your serum before you leave." Aedan nodded and walked to the kitchen. After he injected himself with the serum, Aedan grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. Then Mable took out her camera. "Very handsome."

"You said that already Ma but thanks." Aedan smiled and Mable took the picture.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Wow." Aedan said to himself as he looked at the decorations. Mable walked over to talk to a few people and Yang raced over to Aedan.

"Well well well! You look great Aedan.'' Yang said and Aedan took his sunglasses off.

"Thanks Yang. You look beautiful." Yang grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Aren't you a charmer wolf boy." Aedan smirked and Ruby walked over. More like barely walked as she stumbled here and there and Aedan snickered.

"Problems Ruby?" Aedan asked and Ruby glared at Yang.

"Yes because Yang had me wear the stupid damn heels!" Aedan covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"You look great anyway Ruby." Ruby smiled.

"Thanks Aedan." Then Weiss walked over.

"I'm impressed Aedan. You clean up nicely." Aedan snorted.

"All thanks to you Weiss." Weiss smiled and Aedan looked around. "Where's Blake?"

"She's on her way here with Sun." Yang said and Aedan raised an eyebrow. Then he offered Yang a hand.

"I guess we should dance while we wait. Shall we?" Yang smiled and took his hand.

"We shall." Aedan nodded and led her to the dance floor. Weiss walked away and Ruby grabbed a cup filled with punch. Then Blake and Sun appeared and walked over to her.

"Sup Ruby." Sun greeted and Ruby smiled at him. Then her smile grew brighter when she saw Blake in a nice purple dress.

"I'm glad you're here Blake." Blake smiled and they hugged.

"I said I was coming earlier Ruby." Blake said and they broke the hug. "Where's Yang?"

"Oh she's over there dancing with Aedan." Ruby pointed to her left and Sun and Blake saw Yang laugh as Aedan gently spun her around.

"He actually showed up? I didn't think he was in to stuff like this." Sun said as he watched them.

"He originally wasn't gonna come but me and Yang convinced him. Mostly Yang though.'' Ruby said and Blake didn't say anything. She was watching Aedan and was surprised that he wasn't wearing his chains. He also looked very attractive. Then Ruby tapped Blake's shoulder; snapping her out of her thoughts. "You okay Blake?"

"Uh..yeah. I'm fine Ruby." Blake said and Weiss walked over to her.

* * *

"Great dance Aedan." Yang said as they stopped.

"Thanks to you." Aedan said and he spotted something purple out the corner of his eye. He turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Blake. His thought process stopped for a few minutes and he couldn't stop staring at her. '_She looks so beautiful._'

"Enjoying the view Aedan?'' Aedan snapped out of his trance and looked at Yang; who had a shit-eating grin on her face. Aedan blushed and looked away.

"What makes you think that?" Yang laughed.

"Well because you were staring at Blake and your tail's wagging." Aedan looked back and saw that his tail was indeed wagging and he put his sunglasses on.

"I'm gonna get some punch." Aedan walked away and Yang laughed again before walking over to Blake and Sun.

* * *

Aedan was leaning against the wall drinking some punch and watching the other students dance.

'_Why are most of these people wearing the same damn thing? I've heard of great minds thinking alike but this is ridiculous_.' Aedan thought and Ruby and Jaune walked over.

"Hey Aedan, enjoying the dance?" Jaune asked and Aedan shrugged.

"It's pretty good I guess." Ruby and Jaune grabbed some punch and stood next to him.

"Neptune's so lucky he got to come to the dance with Weiss." Jaune said and Ruby looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Weiss came to the dance alone." Ruby said and Jaune looked at her shocked. "She said she wanted to focus on her schoolwork and doesn't have time for boys."

"She seems like the type to do the asking if there's a guy she likes. Did she ask Neptune?" Aedan asked and Jaune nodded sadly. "Then that statement she told Ruby is a load of crap and is most likely saying that because Neptune turned her down."

"What!" Jaune shouted and Aedan winced. "How can he just turn someone like Weiss down?"

"Who knows?" Aedan shrugged and Jaune spotted Neptune laughing with Blake and Sun. Then Jaune's eyes narrowed.

"Hold my punch." Jaune handed Ruby his cup and was about to walk over until Aedan stopped him.

"I think talking to someone else is more important." Aedan said gesturing to Pyrrha who was slowly walking up the stairs. Concern washed over Jaune's face and he nodded before following Pyrrha up the stairs. "Ah the drama of high school."

"Yep." Ruby said and Aedan watched as she took a sip from Jaune's cup. Then Yang walked over.

"Okay Aedan as soon as Blake finishes dancing with Sun then you can go and ask her to dance with you." Yang said and Aedan looked at Blake. He didn't get nervous often and asking a girl to dance wasn't something he thought he'd ever have to do. Yang smirked at his reaction and Ruby looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong with Aedan?" Yang patted Aedan's back.

"Our boy here is nervous about asking Blake to dance." Aedan growled slightly.

"Why? It's just Blake. I mean it's not like he's asking Weiss or anything." Yang shook her head.

"Well Ruby, that's because Aedan's starting to have a little crush on her." Aedan facepalmed.

"It's not a crush Yang. I felt comfortable asking you but Blake is a bit mysterious." Ruby nodded.

"I get it." Yang sighed and some more upbeat music started playing. Aedan took a sip of his punch until he saw Jaune dancing with Pyrrha in a short white dress and he did a spit take.

"What's wrong with these people?" Yang and Ruby laughed. Then Ren and Nora walked to the dance floor and Aedan smiled as team JNPR stole the show with their dancing. After an hour, the music started to slow down again and Aedan noticed Blake walk over to them. Yang smirked at Aedan and the half breed just grabbed another cup of punch.

"Having fun Blake?" Yang asked and Blake smiled.

"Yeah I am." Blake said and she looked at Aedan before grabbing some punch. Yang elbowed Aedan and he growled in pain a little. He nervously scratched the back of his head and looked at Blake.

'_Just ask Blake to dance!_' Aedan shouted in his head. He couldn't fully understand why he was acting like this. He needed to do this anyway before the serum wore off but he could barely even finish more than one sentence in his head when looking at her. He looked at Yang who nodded at him. Then he took a deep breath.

"Hey Blake." Blake looked at him. "Would you..um..like to dance?"

"Sure." Aedan smiled as he took off his sunglasses and held out his hand. Blake smiled as she grabbed it and they walked to the dance floor.

"I'm so proud of him." Yang said pretending to cry and Ruby sweatdropped. Then Weiss walked over after talking with Neptune.

"What are you talking about Yang?" Weiss asked and Yang pointed to where Blake and Aedan were. "Oh."

"Yep. Aedan managed to gather enough courage to ask is new crush to dance." Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Yang, he said it's not like that." Ruby said and Yang folded her arms.

"Please, that's one of the oldest excuses in the book. I know what someone having a crush on someone looks like."

"If you say so." Weiss said.

* * *

(**Play _Two Occasions_ by The Deele**)

"You know Aedan I didn't expect you to actually show up." Blake said. "Especially without your chains."

"I'm just as surprised as you. I wasn't planning on coming to this dance." Aedan said.

"Why not?''

"I just didn't wanna go. Then Yang and Ruby came to my room and they really wanted me to go."

"Well I'm glad you decided to come."

"Yeah me too." Aedan spun her around gently and brought her back to him. "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you." Blake said blushing and they continued dancing to the rest of the song. Blake leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aedan blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist. His tail was wagging at the closeness and Aedan could've sworn he heard soft purring coming from Blake.

(**End Song**)

* * *

After Blake and Aedan's dance, Yang immediately started teasing them. Aedan put his sunglasses on to avoid her amused stare and he looked out the open door. His eyes narrowed when he saw a figure run across the rooftops and Ruby stood next to him.

"Did you see that?" Ruby asked and Aedan nodded.

"I highly doubt she's a security guard." Aedan said walking out the door and Ruby followed him. They arrived at one of the Schnee company buildings and both guards were knocked out. Ruby pressed a button on her scroll and a locker landed a few feet behind her. She opened it and grabbed Crescent Rose.

"Let's go." Ruby said and Aedan followed her inside. There were several unconscious guards on the ground and Aedan started sniffing around. "Find anything?"

"There's definitely a scent that doesn't belong here, at this hour anyway. (_sniff_) Adult female." They made their way to the elevator and rode it to the top floor. '_The serum only has an hour left before it wears off._'

"Hello?" Ruby called out as the doors opened.

"Uh Ruby if this person's a criminal then I doubt they'd say anything to expose themselves."

"Yeah good point." Then Ruby stumbled a bit out the elevator and Aedan caught her.

"Just take those shoes off." Then a woman slowly rose from behind a desk and Aedan's eyes widened. '_Cinder._'

"Excuse me but I think you're in the wrong place for a party." Cinder only smirked and took out a small red flute.

"Silah jon variel de rizalen kavah sa wasir fadel las amirlago." Cinder said and Aedan looked at her shocked.

'_How does she know that language?_' Aedan thought and Cinder started playing it. Ruby looked confused until Aedan dropped to his knees. He covered his ears and started yelling out in pain. Ruby knelt down next to him.

"Aedan! What's wrong?" Aedan slowly turned his head towards her.

"Stop..her...Ruby. Stop...that..song."

"I don't hear anything." Aedan just whimpered in pain and Ruby nodded. Cinder took out a small vial with one hand and tossed its contents in the air. They turned into icicles and shot towards Ruby. She blocked them and charged towards Cinder.

* * *

Aedan was having trouble keeping his Grimm blood under control.

'_How's that...even..possible? The...serum..was supposed..to...suppress it._' A red haze was starting to cloud his head and his fangs grew. His black claws appeared and his tail bristled. He watched Cinder and Ruby fighting and his eyes were glowing. His hair turned black and he started snarling. His ears were growing and he yelled out again in pain but this was mixed with a beowolf roar. Both Cinder and Ruby stopped when they heard it and looked at him. The former was smirking and the latter looked worried. Then the elevator doors opened and Ironwood and Alistair walked out. Ruby smiled at them but turned to see that Cinder was gone.

"Sien jon variel!" Alistair shouted. The chains he was carrying started glowing and shot towards Aedan. They latched onto him and they forced Aedan to shift back to normal. He slowly removed his hands from him ears and was breathing heavily. Alistair ran over to him and helped him up. Then Ruby ran over to them.

"What happened here?" Ironwood asked and Aedan shook his head.

"I...I don't know."

* * *

Alright there's chapter five everyone! Hoped you enjoyed it!

Sien jon variel : Bind the beast

Silah jon variel de rizalen kavah sa wasir fadel las amirlago : Unleash the beast and destroy all in your path my child.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright everyone welcome to chapter six! Now this is for the readers who want to know and readers who figured it out but want me to confirm it. So if you're one of those readers who just don't care then you can just skip this. The language I'm using is just something I made up and I'm not only doing this just to be stylistic or anything. It's all part of the plot. Now enjoy! :)

* * *

"Is that all that happened?" Ozpin asked.

"That's it." Ruby said and Ozpin nodded.

"Very well then. You're dismissed Miss Rose but Mr Fenrir must stay." Glynda said. Ruby looked at Aedan concerned and he gave her a small smile. Ruby nodded and left the room.

"Do you have anything to add Aedan?" Ironwood asked and Aedan looked at Alistair.

"He knows." Alistair said and Aedan nodded.

"That woman had this flute that somehow made my beowolf half try to overpower the serum. She was trying to force me to go berserk and she spoke Rivarren to me." Alistair and Glynda looked shocked while Ozpin narrowed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"Then this is much bigger than we thought." Ozpin said.

"What's Rivarren?" Ironwood asked.

"It's a long dead language that originated in the far north outside the kingdoms. It was created by an ancient race known as the Rivain." Alistair said. "I studied the language from old and dusty scrolls when I was in my twenties. I only use it for my magic spells and I taught it to Mable and Aedan to have a better chance of hiding what he is. If that woman knows it too then Aedan's secret is in danger here."

'_I knew I shouldn't have come here._' Aedan thought.

"Then what do you suggest Alistair?" Glynda asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I'll look into a few things and see what to do next." Alistair said and he walked out. Then Aedan followed him.

"Dad, did you keep any documents on how Scott created me?" Alistair stopped walking.

"I did. Why?"

"I wanna look at it." Alistair looked at him. "I just..wanna learn more about myself."

"Very well but make sure you keep it hidden." Aedan nodded.

* * *

Aedan was sitting in his room wearing his chains, a white t-shirt, and grey sweatpants. He was reading the papers that Scott wrote about him and some parts intrigued him while others pissed him off. He didn't understand most of the scientific terms that were being used and he flipped the page. There was a knock at the door and he put the papers under his pillow.

"Come in." Aedan said and Blake walked in. "Any particular reason why you're here? Not that I mind or anything."

"Ruby told us what happened and I wanna talk to you." Blake said and Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"Then why aren't the others here? Wouldn't they want to talk to me too?" Blake shrugged.

"Yeah they do." Aedan snorted.

"They can just come in." As soon as Aedan said that, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walked in.

"Then we didn't need to use Blake to get him to talk after all." Yang said and both Aedan and Blake glared at her.

"So what happened to you back there Aedan?" Ruby asked and Aedan sighed.

'_How am I supposed to explain this?_' Aedan knew that Ruby saw some of his transformation and he needed to come up with something.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked and Aedan nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone else about this." The girls nodded and Aedan took a deep breath. "I was artificially created by two humans."

"Seriously?" Weiss asked in a flat tone and Aedan glared at her.

"Yes seriously. The woman who helped create me used some kind of flute to make me lose my mind and doing so caused me to take on more beast-like characteristics."

"Do you know why they made you?" Yang asked and Aedan shook his head.

"No. I met the woman while you girls were fighting the mech but she wouldn't tell me."

"So is that the real reason you have those chains?" Blake asked.

"What I told you when I first met you was true. This is the second reason why I have them." Ruby sat next to him.

"I believe you." Ruby said and Yang petted Aedan's head. Blake nodded with a smile and Weiss sighed but nodded.

"We all believe you Aedan." Yang said.

"If this woman has something that can make you go crazy then we have to do something." Weiss said.

"My dad's thinking of something at the moment." Then Ruby stood up.

"Alright! All for becoming the youngest to-"

"Really?! Again!" Aedan shouted and they laughed.

* * *

It was eleven at night and it was only Blake and Aedan now. They were just having small talk and Aedan removed his chains. Blake took the syringe and injected a vial's contents in his arm.

"I'm still surprised you're doing this." Aedan said and Blake removed the syringe.

"You shouldn't be. I told you I'd help." Blake said putting the syringe down and Aedan stretched.

"There's something you should know." Blake looked at him. "That serum does more then keep my nightmares at bay. I use it to keep myself from losing control whenever my chains are off."

"So you took the serum so you could go to the dance without your chains and still keep yourself under control." Aedan nodded. "So how can that flute overpower?"

"I don't know." Blake didn't know who this woman was but if she has an object that can make Aedan snap even when he's under the influence of the serum then this will cause a whole new set of problems.

"We'll figure something out." Aedan nodded but said nothing else. "Aedan?"

"I'm okay Blake." Blake nodded and left.

'_If things get worse then I'll have no choice but to leave_.' Aedan thought and he went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Alistair was in Aedan's room.

"One of my contacts has reported an unusually large concentration of Grimm in the southeast." Alistair said.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Aedan asked reading more of the documents in his casual clothes.

"Because the lab you were 'born' is in the southeast." Aedan stopped reading and looked at him.

"What's going on there?" Alistair shrugged.

"I don't know but you and I are going down there to find out."

"What about my teammates?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave your teammates here." Aedan looked confused.

"Why? You took all the data about me from that place right?"

"Yes, but tonight is _that_ night." Aedan closed his eyes and concentrated. He now understood why he couldn't take the girls with him. Tonight was a full moon. He could feel its rays slightly even this early in the morning and his beast blood rippled with anticipation. He opened his eyes and they were now glowing.

"When are we leaving?"

"This afternoon." Aedan nodded and the glowing subsided. Then Alistair changed the subject. "Did you find out everything you wanted to know?"

"Not everything." Aedan stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I learned what kind of traits they took from each beowolf they caught. Like one could run faster than the others."

"Anything else?" Aedan started making pancakes.

"There were others before me." Alistair didn't say anything as he watched him. "I'm the only successful subject."

"So what didn't you find?" Aedan started frying some bacon.

"Why they made me and what'll happen to me." Aedan added some blueberries to the pancake batter.

"I'm sorry." Alistair said and he walked out the door. Aedan sighed and continued cooking until the door burst open and Blake walked in. "It's a little early for you to be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked folding her arms.

"Nothing. Just that you've never come over in the morning before." Aedan put the finished bacon and pancakes on a plate.

"Ruby and Yang's father mailed them a dog." Aedan almost burst out laughing. Not only because a dog was mailed to them but also because Blake came over here to escape it.

"You know, it hurts that a dog was the only reason you came over to visit me this early." Blake rolled her eyes with a smile. "To escape it, the cat takes shelter in the wolf's den."

"Wolves are more tolerable for me than dogs." Aedan chuckled as he grabbed a different plate.

"Want some breakfast while you're here?" Blake nodded and grabbed a plate. Aedan made some tea and they sat down.

"Have you heard about the tournament coming up soon?" Aedan shook his head as he chewed.

"Honestly I wasn't paying attention." Blake smirked and ate a strip of bacon. "I probably won't even enter."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust myself to get involved in things like that without trying to seriously hurt my opponents." Blake sipped her tea and Aedan decided to tell her. "I'm going away for a while Blake."

"Why?" Aedan drank his tea.

"My dad and I have a couple things to check out in the southeast. I don't know when I'll be back."

"I heard there was a large concentration of Grimm there." Aedan looked surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"Ruby told us." Aedan sighed and put his empty plate in the sink. "So you were just gonna leave and not have us go with you."

Aedan was silent. Part of him did want to ask his teammates to come with him but tonight was a full moon and he couldn't risk the possibility of them seeing his beast form. He could only imagine how they would react. Before Aedan could say anything, the intercom kicked on.

"**All first year students please report to the theater.**" Blake put her plate in the sink and walked to the door. She looked back and saw Aedan start packing a bag.

"You're leaving today?" Aedan nodded.

"Yeah, this afternoon." Blake didn't say anything else and Aedan looked at her. Ever since the dance, Aedan felt more comfortable and even a bit happier just being around her but still slightly awkward. "This is just something I have to do."

"I get it." Aedan's eyes softened at her slightly melancholic tone but he didn't say anything. He hoisted the bag over his shoulder and walked to the door. "Be careful."

"I will." They left the room and Aedan thought of something. Blake was about to walk away until he grabbed her hand. She turned to him. "But hey, knowing our luck you all will end up going southeast and we'll bump into each other."

"That's true." Blake smiled and Aedan let go of her hand. He walked in the opposite direction and Blake stared at her hand for a minute before walking away.

* * *

In the southeast, Alistair and Aedan were walking through some city ruins. It was around seven when they decided to set camp. Aedan looked at the sky and listened for any sign of danger.

"Hear anything?" Alistair asked.

"Some beowolves are fighting a few huntsmen. Other than that nothing." Alistair nodded as he made a fire. Aedan unrolled the sleeping bags and closed his eyes. The moon's rays were much stronger now and he unconsciously shivered. It's been a few years since he last transformed fully and he knew his other half was pissed about that. Aedan felt his energy grow and he started fidgeting. "I'm getting restless dad."

"I know."

"I'm gonna fully transform tonight." Alistair nodded. Aedan did get better at controlling himself but he still needed to release all the built up stress and tension. Running around and causing havoc with no one around was the best outlet. At least until the boy got himself a girlfriend. Alistair chuckled at that and Aedan looked at him. "What?"

"Just wondering when you'll get yourself a girlfriend." Aedan groaned.

"Are you serious right now? As if that will ever happen." Alistair smirked.

"It might. You'll never know."

"No, I do know. That is a scenario that will never happen unless the girl is deeply insane." Alistair laughed and Aedan just sighed. "Can I go now?"

"Go ahead. Just be careful." Aedan nodded and stared at the moon. "Zarah jon variel."

Aedan watched as the chains unlatched themselves from him and fall to the ground. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed and he reopened them. They were completely red and is pupils dilated. He stripped off his shirt, shoes, socks and changed into some light brown cargo shorts. His skin turned dark grey and he started transforming. Alistair heard a few of Aedan's bones crack as they moved and watched as the fully transformed Aedan stood a foot taller than before. Aedan turned around and raced out the ruined building on all fours with great speed. As much as Aedan understood why the chains were needed, a part of him still hated them. He was a wolf and wolves run free. Those chains kept him from truly being free and he couldn't help but despise Alistair for binding him. Aedan shook his head and let is tongue hang out of his mouth as he continued running. He leaped on the side of a building and his claws dug into the bricks. He started scaling up and howled once he reached the roof.

* * *

Blake's bow twitched and she sat up in her sleeping bag. Zwei's ears twitched and he started growling. The howl grew louder and the others looked around.

"More beowolves." Ruby said with a hand on Crescent Rose.

"Yeah but where?" Weiss asked.

"We must be very careful on this night ladies." Oobleck said.

"Why?" Ruby asked and Weiss sighed.

"Weren't you paying attention in class? Tonight's a full moon." Weiss said.

"And beowolves are at their strongest during a full moon." Yang said. When the howling continued, Blake narrowed her eyes.

'_That howl sounds a bit familiar._' Blake thought but it was too different for her to make a guess.

* * *

Aedan leaped from building to building until he landed next to the one his teammates were in. He stared down at them and tilted his head slightly. He knew that he couldn't escape them for long. He'd either get pulled back to them or they would get dragged along with him.

'_That dog will turn its head to where I am and the girls will spot me._' Aedan thought and on cue, Zwei looked up at him just as he was about to leave. The dog barked at him and the others turned their attention to him. '_Yep, called it._'

"There it is." Weiss said and Aedan ran off, which left the others confused. "What the hell just happened?"

"It didn't attack us. That's highly unusual." Oobleck said.

"Should we follow it?" Yang asked.

"It might lead us to whatever's going on." Blake said.

"Then let's go after it. Lead the way Zwei." Ruby said and Zwei barked.

* * *

Aedan stopped for a minute and stood upright. He had found the ruins of the lab where he was born. He silently stepped over some shattered glass and rubble as he scanned the area. He was surprised that a computer was left intact amongst the destroyed tanks and other equipment. He walked over to it and flexed his hand before he started typing with his black claws. He managed to find some audio diaries left by Scott.

'_Was this left intact on purpose so I could find it?_' Aedan thought. Most of the recordings were erased so he just played the oldest one amongst the others.

"_Video log number twelve. Extracting the much needed DNA from these beowolves was a bit trickier than my partner and I thought but we managed it. This child will be perfect! After so much trial and error, I'll personally make sure of it!_" The recording ended and Aedan played the next one.

"_Video log number thirty-seven. We've done it! Subject number one-forty-five has been born and he's stabilized! (Laughs) My perfect hybrid child is holding his own! My partner wonders why I didn't create him fully grown. She doesn't understand my creative genius behind this. That's okay though since she's been such a big help. It'll be much easier molding him to be what I want him to be!_" Then Aedan played the last one.

"_Those huntsmen fools! I don't know how they found out about this! They're ruining everything! I refuse to let them destroy my legacy, my genius, my perfect creation! They don't understand how important this specimen truly is! They will pay for this! I swear it!_" The final one ended and Aedan growled. He still didn't find the answer to why Scott created him. He smashed the computer with his fist and snarled. Then he felt some kind of energy slightly radiating in the air. He looked to his left and found a bolted steel door. He forced his claws through it and ripped the door off its hinges. Aedan could definitely feel it now. The red markings around his eyes started glowing and he walked down the stairs. He entered a barren room and his eyes widened when he saw it. There was a purple crystal floating on a red velvet pillow in the middle of the room. Whispers invaded his ears and he couldn't stop staring at it. It felt like it was calling him. Like it wanted him to take it away from this place. The whispers grew louder as he carefully approached it and slowly reached his hand out for it. His fingers almost touched it when gasps snapped him out of his trance. Aedan turned around and saw the girls along with Oobleck and Zwei staring at him.

"What kind of beowolf is that?" Weiss asked.

"This one has physical human characteristics. Very interesting." Oobleck said. Then he noticed the purple crystal and his eyes widened. "That's a shadow crystal!"

"A what?" Ruby asked.

"A shadow crystal. Evil energy solidified into crystals that attract the creatures of Grimm. I don't know why one is here or where this...Grimm came from but we must contain it!" Aedan didn't know where it came from or why he did it but as soon as Oobleck said that, he let out a fierce snarl and bared his large fangs.

"I doubt this thing will let us do that." Blake said. Then the crystal started glowing and Aedan's pupils disappeared. His eyes were glowing and he roared at them. The girls readied their weapons and Aedan grabbed the crystal. He smashed through a wall and ran away.

"After it!" Ruby shouted and they chased after him.

* * *

'_I...won't..fight them._' Aedan thought with some difficulty as he ran. The same red haze from before started clouding his mind until he stopped and is fur bristled. The energy from the crystal pulsed and the others caught up with him. Aedan slowly turned around to face them and gripped the crystal tighter.

'**_Kill them. Rip their spines out and crush their skulls beneath your feet._**' Aedan got down on all fours and started circling them. Zwei growled as they watched him. Then Aedan lunged at them. They dodged and Yang charged at him. He blocked her punch and she blocked his claws. Aedan dodged Ruby's Crescent Rose and leaped away from Blake's Gambol Shroud. Yang threw another punch and Aedan caught it. He threw her into Weiss and caught Crescent Rose with one hand. He twisted the weapon out of Ruby's hands and smacked her away with the handle. He stopped Weiss' Myrtenaster and the crystal pulsed. Purple lightning streaked down the weapon and electrocuted Weiss. He let go of Crescent Rose and ducked under Gambol Shroud's blade. Aedan snarled and tackled Blake to the ground.

'**_Do it demon wolf! Rip her throat out with your fangs! Tear the flesh off her bones!_**' Aedan opened his mouth wide and Blake saw every inch of his saliva coated fangs.

"Blake!" Yang shouted and Aedan's mouth closed a little.

'_Blake?_' Was the first thought in Aedan's head since he lost himself in the red haze. It started lifting a little and Blake's image appeared in his line of sight. Aedan realized what he was doing and moved to get off of her.

'**_What are you doing?! Kill her!_**' The voice shouted and Aedan whimpered in pain as he shook his head. He backed away from Blake and everyone looked at him confused. He dropped down to all fours and howled. Suddenly, several beowolves appeared and started growling at them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Weiss shouted and Blake stood up. Then a strong gust of wind blew through and everyone covered their eyes. Alistair appeared with Aedan's chains and an angry frown on his face. He snapped his fingers and wind blades started slicing through the beowolves like a hot knife through butter.

"Sien jon variel!" The chains shot towards Aedan and wrapped around his body. Aedan roared in pain as the Dust within the chains started forcing him to settle down. Alistair grabbed one of Aedan's loose chains and pulled him away. The wind calmed down and the girls noticed that Aedan was gone.

"What was that?" Weiss asked as she looked around at the dead beowolves.

"I'm not sure ladies but there's definitely something big happening here." Oobleck said adjusting his glasses. "I've never seen a beowolf like that before."

"Maybe they're turning human." Ruby said petting Zwei.

"I don't think that's happening Ruby." Yang said. "It also didn't attack after it had Blake pinned."

"And if that thing still has that shadow crystal then we need to go after it." Blake said.

"Agreed. But where did it go?" Ruby asked.

* * *

"Aedan what the hell is wrong with you?! I trusted you not to cause any trouble with your chains off but you did it anyway! You even tried to kill your own teammates!" Alistair shouted and Aedan whimpered. The hybrid was still in his beast form so he couldn't talk.

"Do you really hate them that much?" Aedan shook his head. "Then why?"

'**_He doesn't understand. You are Grimm. The dark child of the moon. Kill him._**" Aedan held his head with one hand and whimpered again. Concern instantly replaced the anger in Alistair's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aedan opened his hand and Alistair backed away a little when he saw the object.

"My...God. You found a shadow crystal. Where?" Aedan pointed further south.

"The lab?" Aedan barked and Alistair cursed.

"How did I miss it? But you could sense its presence?" Aedan nodded and a couple things clicked into place.

"Only Grimm can locate it and because you're half Grimm, you could feel it's dark energy." Aedan barked and held it out towards him. Alistair shook his head.

"I can't touch it Aedan. Though I've never seen a shadow crystal before, I've heard legends about them." Aedan tilted his head in curiosity.

"Humans and Faunus can't touch it or they'll become corrupted by its power. Since you're half human the crystal is corrupting you but not as fast." Aedan growled at it and started applying pressure in his hand until Alistair stopped him.

"Don't! If you destroy it the energy released will destroy this whole area and kill us all!" Aedan growled in frustration. The chains were glowing brighter than before and he held his head again.

'_This is starting to get a bit too much for the chains to handle. I must do something quickly._' Alistair thought and he took out his staff.

"Mifran joral evalen!" Alistair shouted and golden energy swarmed around his staff. He pointed it to the crystal and the energy shot towards it. It wrapped around the crystal and it was now sealed in a gold box with glyphs on it.

"It will be kept safe with me until I figure out how to get rid of it." Aedan lowered his hand and whimpered. Alistair sighed.

"Come and guard an old man while he sleeps." Aedan snorted and followed him back to camp.

* * *

There's chapter six! Hope you liked it!

Zarah jon variel: Unchain the beast

Mifran joral evalen: Seal this evil


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome everyone to chapter seven of my nice little story. I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far!

* * *

Aedan was back in his human form watching Alistair sleep. He felt ashamed of himself for losing control and attacking his teammates. Even though he knew it wasn't really his fault he still felt responsible for it.

'_Maybe I should check on them_.' Aedan thought. He sniffed the air but couldn't find the scent of any hostiles. The sun was shining brightly and he glanced at Alistair again before standing up and running off.

Aedan leaped from building to building until he found their campsite. Blake was on guard duty and he landed a few feet away from her.

"Were you trying to sneak up on me?" Blake asked with an amused smirk.

"You know I'm not the sneaking type. Besides, you'd hear my chains before I even walked towards you." Aedan said and Zwei woke up. He looked at Aedan and growled.

"Relax Zwei. Aedan's on our team." Blake said but Zwei continued growling.

'_Smart dog. He knows what I am_.' Aedan thought and Zwei's growling woke the others.

"Aedan! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I had some stuff to take care of with my dad down here."

"Like what?" Yang asked and Aedan frowned.

"Just some personal stuff." Yang raised an eyebrow but decided not to press any further. Then Ruby noticed that Zwei was growling at Aedan.

"Calm down Zwei. He's a friend." Ruby said petting the dog and he stopped.

"So where were you when we were attacked by that beowolf?" Weiss asked and Aedan sighed. Of course she would be the one to point that out.

"I was out with my dad investigating." Blake narrowed her eyes slightly but didn't say anything.

"So you're the infamous Aedan Fenrir." Oobleck said.

"Yeah that's me. Who're you?" Aedan asked sitting down next to Blake.

"I'm Dr. Oobleck. I've met your father." Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"What personal stuff?" Blake asked. If anyone else asked him that Aedan would just tell them to mind their own business. If Ruby, Yang or Weiss asked him that then he'd just lie with a sprinkle of the truth here and there. Since Blake was the one who asked, Aedan couldn't lie to her. Her cat ears could detect him lying so he just sighed.

"The lab where I was born is down here. I wanted to find out more about myself."

"And did you?" Yang asked and Aedan shook is head. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, you're just in time to help us find a shadow crystal." Ruby said and Aedan narrowed his eyes.

"And just how do you plan for us to get it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard stories about them from my dad. That humans and faunus can't touch them or they'll become corrupted."

"He's right." Oobleck said and everyone looked at him. "We're quite ill-equipped to contain the crystal now that I think about it."

"So what'll we do now?" Weiss asked.

"If Alistair's here then we may have a way."

"I already took care of it." a voice said and everyone turned to see Alistair walking towards them with a golden box. He looked at the girls and smiled. "Morning ladies. I'm Alistair, retired huntsman and Aedan's father."

"I'm Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Yang."

"Blake." Alistair raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So you're Blake huh?" Aedan facepalmed. "I heard you've been helping my son with his problem every night."

"Say what?!" Ruby and Weiss shouted while Yang just smirked.

"Oh yes you two. Blake here has been going over to Aedan's room every night for the past couple weeks." Yang said and Blake stood up.

"It's not what you all think!" Blake shouted with a light blush and Aedan stood up.

"She's right. I've been forgetting to take my medicine so Blake helps me." Weiss folded her arms.

"If that's the case then she could've just texted you. Or you could just set an alarm." A light blush appeared on Aedan's face and he looked away. He muttered something under his breath and Ruby and Yang laughed.

"Anyway, I sealed the crystal in this box but I haven't decided what to do with it yet." Alistair said.

"Maybe we should take it to Ozpin and see what he says." Ruby suggested.

"We could but this must be kept secret."

"So what stories are there about shadow crystals?" Blake asked.

"Not much." Everyone sat down and Alistair continued. "Five of these crystals were originally used to seal an ancient evil and separate them across Remnant. However, the evil energy was so powerful that it overwhelmed them and they became shadow crystals. Any mortal who touches them will become corrupted by its evil power. It slowly takes over your mind and you'll eventually become a creature of Grimm."

"How?" Weiss asked.

"The longer you're in possession of one of these crystals, it will continue to drain you of your soul until you're nothing but a husk. Then you become a Grimm known as a Shadow Walker."

"What if you touch it but throw it away?" Yang asked and Alistair shook his head.

"That might help for a while but once you've established a physical connection with these crystals, there's no way to stop the corruption. Keeping it away from you will only slow it down. You'll continue hearing dark whispers in your head telling you to find it again. It'll tell you to use its dark power for anything and everything you want. You're no longer yourself and you become a Shadow Walker, or if you're not strong enough, you'll die horribly."

"And the more souls these crystals absorb, the stronger they become. Grimm are attracted to their power but can't use them." Oobleck said.

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Ruby said.

"Actually it does if you think about it." Blake said and Weiss nodded.

"These crystals feed on souls. So it's natural that their dark powers wouldn't work if Grimm got a hold of them." Weiss said.

"Aedan and I are heading to some temple ruins. You're welcome to join us." Aedan stood up.

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute?" Alistair followed Aedan until they were a few meters away. "There's another full moon tonight. I don't think we should bring them."

"If we don't then they'll get suspicious and that's the last thing we need right now." Alistair whispered. "Besides think of this as more training. You need to continue learning to stay in control during the full moon."

"Yeah okay." Aedan and Alistair walked back to the others.

"So are you all coming with us?" Alistair asked.

"Of course." Yang said and the others nodded.

* * *

After a couple hours of walking and fighting off a few Grimm, the group arrived at a huge ruined temple mostly covered in vines, moss and other foliage.

"Interesting." Oobleck said and they walked inside.

"Whoa this place is huge." Ruby said and Zwei barked.

"What was this temple built for?" Weiss asked.

"Some people thought of the Grimm as harbingers of the end times and that they would ascend them to a higher form of existence." Alistair said.

"That's stupid."

"Perhaps." Aedan spotted some carvings on a wall and gently ran his fingers over them.

"Aedan, as the fifth member of team RWBY there's a question I'd like to ask you." Oobleck said and Aedan turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Why do you want to be a huntsman?" Aedan didn't answer right away and looked back at the carvings.

"I don't." Oobleck looked surprised by his answer. Blake stopped walking when she heard it and looked at them. "I was never interested in becoming a huntsman and I'm still not. I shouldn't even be at Beacon in the first place."

"Then why are you still there?" Aedan was silent and glanced at his team. He met Blake's eyes and took his hand off the wall. "Is there something holding you back?"

"I...don't even know." Aedan said in a somber tone and he walked past Blake to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Well, I didn't expect this." Alistair said. There were three different entrances deeper in the temple and Alistair lit tree torches. "Looks like we'll have to split up. Two teams of two and one of three."

"So who's going with who?" Yang asked.

''You can go with your partner in one." Aedan said simply.

"Actually Aedan, I'll go with you." Blake said and everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Is there something going on between you two?" Weiss asked.

"There's nothing going on!" Both Blake and Aedan shouted with small blushes on their faces.

"I don't feel very convinced here." Yang said with a large grin. "Do any of you?"

"Nope." Alistair said. Blake grabbed Aedan by one of his chains and pulled him down the hallway on the right. Then Alistair blew out one torch and handed Ruby a lit one. "Well, I guess I'll go with Oobleck down the middle one and you three have the left."

"Technically there's four of us. Go with them Zwei." Ruby said and Zwei followed Alistair and Oobleck.

* * *

"So, any reason you decided not to go with your partner?" Aedan asked with his hands in his pockets. Blake was in the lead until she stopped walking.

"I overheard your talk with Oobleck." Aedan figured as much and stopped. "You don't wanna be huntsman?"

"No and I never did. My parents wanted me to go to Beacon because they thought it'd be a good experience for me. Someone who's been isolated almost his whole life."

"Isolated? What happened?"

(_Flashback_)

"_Run! Run for your lives!_''

"_My baby! Someone please help my baby!_"

"_Help me!_" _A lone figure crushed a civilian's skull with one of its clawed hands and roared_.

(_End Flashback_)

"Aedan?" Aedan snapped out of it and saw Blake's amber eyes look at him with concern.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Aedan said as he walked past her.

"Do you want to leave Beacon?" Aedan stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and saw Blake narrow her eyes at him. Then he turned back around.

"I don't know." Blake walked towards him.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly as I said Blake. I don't know." Blake stood in front of him.

"It's a simple yes or no question Aedan."

"It's not _that_ simple."

"How?"

'_**How dare she question you. Get rid of her.**_' Aedan shook that thought from his head and growled.

"You wouldn't understand." Blake grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the stone wall. Aedan looked at her shocked then growled even louder and Blake glared at him.

"What makes you think I won't understand?!"

"I don't belong at Beacon! I'm not like you, Yang or anyone else there!" Blake's eyes widened and her grip on his shirt loosened. "My time there was always limited! Even if I wanted to be a huntsman, I can't! But..."

"But?" Aedan took a deep breath and started calming down.

"But part of me doesn't wanna leave." Blake let go of his shirt and Aedan sighed.

"Why do you think you don't belong at Beacon?" Aedan started walking and Blake followed him.

"I don't think, I know. And when the time comes for me to leave Beacon..." Aedan turned around and whispered in her bow. "Forget about me."

Before Blake could say anything, a small rumble was heard and the hallway started shaking a little. "What was that?"

* * *

"So why did you have your son attend Beacon?" Oobleck asked.

"I thought it would be good for him. He's been isolated most of his life so I hoped he would grow as a person by forming friendships and bonds with other people." Alistair said. "At least until it's time for him to leave."

"What do you mean?" Alistair sighed.

"Something's happening to him and those chains I made have only been able to slow its progression. His time at Beacon is unfortunately...only temporary." They stopped walking when they felt the hallway shake a little. "What the hell?"

* * *

"You think Blake has a crush on Aedan now?" Ruby asked.

"If she's not there yet, she's definitely getting there." Yang said.

"Are we seriously gonna talk about this while we're investigating this place?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"Why not? It lightens this creepy as hell atmosphere." Yang said. "I think they make a good couple."

"Aren't they a bit too similar though?" Ruby asked.

"Not that similar. Aedan has a more fun loving and relaxed attitude that I see more and more as he hangs out with us. He's a little mysterious but it seems like he doesn't want to be."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"When I talk to him, he sometimes has this look on his face. Like he wants to be more open and tell me somethings but can't."

"I never noticed that." Ruby said until she stepped on a stone that started sinking into the floor. She yelled in surprise and jumped back. "What just happened?''

"I don't-" Yang was interrupted as the hallway started shaking and spikes appeared on the walls and ceiling. "Oh..my..shit."

"Run!" Weiss shouted and they started running while dodging the spikes that were being shot at them.

* * *

"I think someone just activated a trap." Oobleck said and the floor under him, Alistair and Zwei gave way.

"Not just a trap but multiple traps." Alistair said and they fell.

* * *

"Something's coming." Aedan said and Blake's bow twitched.

"Something huge." Blake said and they both looked behind them to see a giant boulder rolling towards them.

"You've got to be shitting me." Aedan said and they started running.

"Who set off the traps?"

"I'll give you three guesses." Blake's bow twitched again.

"Do you hear water?" Aedan listened carefully and finally nodded.

"Yeah and something tells me things just went from bad to worse for you." They stopped when they came across a room mostly filled with water and more was pouring in. "There's no bridge and no doors on the other side."

"There's one, but it's underwater." Blake said pointing to a door on their left. Aedan cursed and looked back to see the boulder closing in fast. He sensed Blake's nervousness from the large amounts of water and held her hand. Blake looked at him and blushed when he gave her a small smile. She sighed then nodded. Then they jumped in just as the boulder hit the entryway they were in. They landed in the water with a loud splash and popped up.

"You okay Blake?" Aedan asked and he felt Blake hold on to his arm.

"Yeah just get us out of here." Aedan nodded and moved her until she was on his back.

"Sorry if my chains make you uncomfortable." Blake wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his abdomen. They both held their breath and Aedan dived down. He swam as fast as he could while Blake's grip on him tightened. He dug his now long black claws into the stone walls and kicked the door down. Water rushed past them down the hallway and his claws started losing traction as the water continued to push them towards an unknown location. Eventually Aedan lost his grip and switched Blake to his front side. He wrapped his arms around her back and waist as the water swept them away.

* * *

"You just had to not watch where you stepped." Weiss said glaring at Ruby as they continued running and dodging the spikes.

"Over there!" Yang shouted pointing to a room and they quickly ran inside. The door closed behind them and they took a minute to catch their breath.

"Well that's over." Ruby said until they heard sticky noises and hissing sounds coming from above. They slowly looked up to see medium sized Grimm spiders and one giant sized one on the ceiling and pillars.

"Holy freakin' shit." Yang said as they drew their weapons.

"Darkcrawlers. Of course." Weiss said sarcastically. One launched itself at Ruby and she sliced it in half with Crescent Rose. Weiss froze one crawling towards them and Yang smashed it to pieces. The giant Darkcrawler hissed.

"Oh it sounds pissed." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"This may take a while." Ruby said.

* * *

Alistair used his semblance to summon gusts of wind that caught him, Zwei and Oobleck in midair.

"Are you two alright?" Alistair asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Oobleck said adjusting his glasses and Zwei barked. A stone door slid open and they rode on the gusts of wind through it until they arrived in a huge room with a view of the sky, large statues of Grimm on both their left and right, and stairs leading to a large platform with a giant statue of a dragon. Alistair put everyone down and the wind disappeared. "This is simply fascinating."

"Indeed." They walked up the stairs and stared at the statue. Zwei sniffed around and covered his nose with his paws.

"This Grimm is..." Alistair frowned.

"The most dangerous and powerful of them all. Zariah."

* * *

Aedan coughed out some water and looked around to see where they were. They were in a large passageway surrounded by pillars, trees, vines, and moss. There was a door at the very end with large carvings on it and the room had an eerie green glow.

"Are you alright Blake?" Aedan asked and the cat faunus coughed out some water.

"I've been better." Blake said and moved off of him. She untied her bow and wrung the water out. "Where are we?"

"No clue." Aedan moved until he was on all fours and shook the loose water off his body. Blake shielded her eyes and glared at him once he finished.

"Done?" Aedan grinned sheepishly as he stood up.

"Sorry."

"We're gonna have to build a fire and stay here until our clothes dry." Aedan nodded and searched around for some sticks. He made a fire and they sat close together. There was nothing but silence for a while as their clothes slowly started drying until Aedan broke it.

"Did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a huntress?" Blake flinched at his question.

"Yeah. I thought I knew but now I'm not sure." Aedan looked at her. "I already talked with Yang and Weiss about it and they're just as lost as I am."

"I think you'll figure it out. You're still a first-year so you have plenty of time to think about it."

"That's easy for you to say." Blake said and told him what she told Weiss and Yang. He gently placed a hand on hers and she looked at him.

"Listen, I don't think running away is always a bad thing. I mean, sure people run away from their past and problems, hell I do it too. But it can also mean you're running towards something. I don't know what happened exactly in your past but the way I see it is that you're also running towards a better future, a better life." Aedan smiled at her. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Aedan.." Blake couldn't believe what she just heard from him. She never thought to see it that way and gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." Aedan said and Blake leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you wanna be a huntsman?"

"I just don't see myself being one. It's a career that's beyond my reach." Blake looked at him. "...just like a lot of things."

"What do you mean?" Aedan remained silent and held Blake's hand. She returned the gesture and saw a wave of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm cursed." Blake didn't know what he meant but didn't press any further. He would probably tell her when he's ready. "Many choices were taken away from me because of it. And now, something's happening to me."

"What is?"

"I don't know...and I'm afraid to find out." Blake squeezed his hand to comfort him. Aedan leaned his head against hers and they watched the flames dance in silence.

* * *

Yang blasted the giant Darkcrawler's legs off and Weiss stabbed it through its head. It hissed and collapsed on the ground dead.

"Hell yeah! Who else wants some of this?!" Yang shouted flexing.

"Calm down Yang. It's over." Weiss said as she hopped off the Darkcrawler and Yang laughed. Ruby pushed a door open and they arrived in the same room Alistair, Oobleck and Zwei were in. Zwei barked happily and ran over to them.

"Yay! You're okay Zwei!" Ruby shouted as she picked him up and he licked her face.

"What took you girls so long?" Oobleck asked.

"Traps and Darkcrawlers." Weiss said. "What's this place?"

"It looks like a shrine. Whoever was here definitely worshiped the Grimm, especially the worst of them all." Alistair said pointing to the dragon statue. Then Ruby looked around.

"Where's Blake and Aedan?" Ruby asked.

"Not here yet I suppose." Oobleck said.

"We're here now." a voice said and they turned to see Blake and Aedan walking towards them.

"And what took you two so long?" Yang asked and the two immediately blushed.

"Traps galore and free swimming lessons." Aedan said. Then he sniffed the air and covered his nose. "It stinks in here."

"I don't smell anything." Ruby said and Blake held her nose too.

"What do you smell?" Alistair asked.

"Blood." Blake said.

"The people here must've made ritual sacrifices as well."

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"What do we do now?" Weiss asked. Then as soon as the full moon reached the highest point in the sky, torches were suddenly lit all around them. The moon's rays hit the dragon statue and black energy started swirling around it. Its eyes shot open.

"Holy shit!" Aedan shouted and they quickly backed away. It slowly moved its head and stared at them with glowing red eyes.

"**My my, what have we here? New worshipers? Or annoying pests who've wandered into a place they have no business coming to?**" Zariah asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Yang asked.

"**You trespass on my temple and dare ask me who I am? Such insolence.**" Yang glared at him.

"This is Zariah. A very powerful creature of Grimm and the only one of his type. A Drake." Oobleck said.

"Then let's kill it." Aedan said.

"He's only using this statue to communicate with us. He's not really here." Alistair said and Zariah looked at Aedan.

"**Interesting. Those humans must've been incredibly desperate to create an...abomination such as yourself.**"

"Damn it dad, let me destroy this thing." Aedan growled.

"**The darkness grows stronger in you everyday even more. You touched one of my crystals didn't you?**" Everyone except Alistair looked at Aedan shocked but he ignored them.

"So those shadow crystals were used to seal you away." Weiss said.

"**A smart human child. Never thought they existed.**" Weiss glared at him. Then Zariah looked at Blake. "**A faunus child huh? It's been centuries since I've last tasted the flesh of...cat.**"

"That's it! I'm gonna destroy this thing!" Aedan snarled and unsheathed his black claws. Then Zariah laughed and suddenly Aedan dropped to his knees. He held his head in pain and the girls ran over to him.

"Aedan what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"**This is what happens when pups don't learn their place.**"

"How are you possessing that statue?" Alistair asked and Zariah looked at him.

"**And what makes you think I'd waste my breath telling you human?**" Zariah asked with amusement in his tone. "**You already know how powerful I am. You've read many books correct? Figure it out. And I suggest you hurry, for my return is drawing...ever so closer.**"

With that last statement, the statue closed its eyes and the energy vanished. Aedan released his head and breathed heavily.

"We should leave at once." Oobleck said.

"Agreed. Can you stand Aedan?" Alistair asked as Yang helped Aedan up.

"I'll manage."

* * *

"I'm impressed Aedan, you managed to stay in control of yourself tonight. Well, mostly." Alistair whispered as they were walking back to camp.

"Actually I wasn't even paying attention. I felt the urge to transform but that got overshadowed by something else." Aedan whispered back.

"By what?" Aedan glanced at Blake then looked at the sky.

"I uh...nevermind."Alistair smiled knowingly but said nothing.

* * *

And there's chapter seven everyone! Zariah is pronounced (Za-rye-ah) just to be clear. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello and welcome to chapter eight! Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you crazy?! What were you thinking touching a shadow crystal?!" Weiss shouted. The trip back to Beacon was unusually quiet for Aedan. None of his teammates talked to him which made him both glad and worried. Once they made it back to the dorms however, Weiss let him have it. Aedan was sitting on the floor in the girls' room listening to Weiss rant about how much of an idiot he was for touching a shadow crystal without proper precautions for twenty minutes.

"Maybe he didn't know until after he touched it." Ruby said and Aedan smiled slightly. As comforting as it was to have her defend him, he didn't deserve it.

"No, you shouldn't defend me Ruby." Aedan said and the girls looked at him. "I did know about the dangers before touching it. I heard the stories earlier but I didn't think they really existed."

"But why?" Yang asked.

"Weiss is right. I just rushed to grab it without thinking." Weiss was surprised that Aedan actually agreed with her. "All I can do now is stay away from it, ignore the whispers, and hope dad figures out how to stop it."

"Easier said than done." Blake said and Aedan nodded. Yang noticed the regretful look on his face and smirked when she thought of something. She walked over to him and kneeled down. Aedan looked at her curiously and she started petting his head.

"Yang what're you doing?" Aedan asked.

"Nothing. Just cheering you up." Yang said and she smiled when she saw his tail wag. She started scratching behind one of his ears and his tail wagged harder. Aedan closed his eyes and leaned into it. Ruby grinned and started petting his head. Aedan smiled but then he was pushed down by Yang.

"What the hell Yang?!" Aedan shouted until he felt her rub his stomach. His eyes widened and his tail was now wagging furiously. He started panting happily with his eyes closed again and his leg twitching. Weiss facepalmed and Blake was trying not to laugh. Zwei jumped on his chest and Yang and Ruby laughed. Then Aedan sat up and they stopped.

"Thanks." Aedan said as he moved Zwei off of him and stood up. "I'm gonna head to my mom's house. I'll be back later."

* * *

"So, what do you plan to do today?" Alistair asked. He and Aedan were walking through the streets of Vale in the afternoon.

"Ma's teaching me how to make a red velvet cake with cream cheese icing." Aedan said with his tail wagging and Alistair chuckled. Then Aedan stopped when he heard something. His eyes widened and his tail bristled.

"What is it?" Aedan had a look of worry in his eyes and raced off. Alistair summoned a few gusts of wind and flew after him. They came across a roped off house and stopped. They looked around and Alistair stopped an officer. "What happened here?"

"There's been a kidnapping. The victim was a woman in her mid to late fifties with a long yellow sun dress." An officer said and Aedan pushed past him. He jumped over the tape and ran inside. "Hey! That's a restricted area!"

Aedan ignored him and sniffed around. Furniture was broken, glass was smashed and some curtains were torn apart. The worst part was that there were traces of blood and he could also feel some dark energy. '_Ma..._'

"Hey you're not supposed to be here." Another officer said walking towards him.

"Back...off..." Aedan said. His voice was trembling with rage.

"Listen kid. You can't be here." The officer attempted to grab him and Aedan started growling loudly. His eyes and chains started glowing and he swiftly backhanded the officer through a window. Alistair rushed in and held him back.

"We're gonna find out who took her Aedan but don't lose control of yourself." Alistair said.

"Aren't you angry?!" Aedan shouted.

"Don't mistake my tone for emotionless. I'm pissed but assaulting officers in fits of rage won't help us find the people responsible any faster." Alistair walked over to Mable's grocery bags and gave them to Aedan. "Take these to your dorm room. The officers and I will handle the rest."

"You can't be serious dad! By the time these cops figure out what to do next the criminals will be gone! And I'm not gonna wait around for them!"

"We're not out in the wilderness anymore Aedan. We're in Vale, one of the four kingdoms. We have to go with the laws here." Aedan snarled and ran off to his dorm room with the groceries. Alistair looked around the destroyed living room and narrowed his eyes. "Make no mistake though Aedan. We will find whoever took her."

* * *

After putting away the groceries in his room, Aedan went to Emerald Forest and started brutally killing every Grimm monster he could find.

"My my. Aren't we a little extreme today." Aedan growled as he turned around and saw Cinder sitting in a tree with her legs crossed.

"What the hell do you want?" Aedan asked.

"I heard about what happened to that old woman. My condolences, but why are you out here massacring Grimm?" Cinder asked.

"Dad said to wait for the damn police."

"And you're actually listening to him?" Aedan glared at her.

"And what do you suggest I do?" Cinder uncrossed her legs and jumped down.

"Hunt down the people who kidnapped her and kill them. It's that simple." Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any leads?" Cinder smirked as she walked towards him.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Aedan watched as Cinder pulled out a piece of cloth and held it up to his nose. "The guy this cloth belongs to is an information broker who recently made a business deal with the one who kidnapped your mother. You should be able to track him down."

Aedan sniffed the cloth. His eyes started glowing and he looked at her. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why not? Isn't it a mother's job to help her son? You're in the right here." Aedan thought for a moment and nodded. He raced off on all fours and Cinder smirked.

* * *

The girls were walking and talking in the hallway when Aedan walked past him.

"Hey Aedan." Ruby said but Aedan ignored her as he walked through his door and slammed it closed.

"I know he heard us." Weiss said. Blake and Yang looked at each other worried then walked to his door.

''Aedan? Are you okay?" Yang asked but received no answer. Then Alistair walked down the hallway.

"Aedan needs to be alone right now." Alistair said and the girls looked at him.

"What happened?" Blake asked and Alistair sighed.

* * *

Aedan held a pendant in his hand as the sun started setting and put it on his nightstand.

(_Flashback_)

_"Hey Ma, do I stir it like this?" A ten-year-old Aedan asked while standing on a stool. Mable looked over and smiled._

_"Yes that's right. It prevents the food from sticking to the bottom of the pot." Mable petted his head. "Good job."_

(_End Flashback_)

'_Cinder's right. I'll hunt them down, find Ma and kill them all._' Aedan thought as he opened the window in his room and leaped out.

* * *

Cinder walked back to her dorm room and found Mercury and Emerald waiting for her.

"Everything's right on track." Cinder said.

"So your son's on his way?" Emerald asked.

"Oh yes. And I have a sneaking suspicion that he'll show absolutely no mercy."

* * *

Aedan ripped his shirt off, took his shoes and socks off, and transformed into his beowolf form as he raced across the buildings tracking the scent. It led him to a lone warehouse and he heard voices inside. He immediately smashed through the wall and roared.

"What the hell?!" A man shouted and he, along with five other men, pulled out their weapons.

'_**You can sense it can't you? Small traces of dark energy coming from them. Maybe you can...**_**convince**_** them to give you some information.**_' Aedan growled in agreement with the dark voice and sharpened his black claws on the wall. They started shooting at him and Aedan raced on all fours along the walls towards them. He grabbed one man by his head and squeezed until his eyeballs popped out. Aedan threw him head first into a wall and tackled another guy to the ground. He started slashing the man's chest and stomach open until he sliced his heart up. Aedan dodged more gunshots and grabbed another guy by the head. He continuously slammed it on the floor until it was completely smashed. He sliced another guy's head clean off and tackled the fifth one. Loud crunches of blood and muscles were heard and Aedan ripped his throat out.

The final guy dropped his weapon shakily and backed away as Aedan slowly approached him with bloody fangs bared and more blood oozing down his claws. He grabbed the guy by his neck and lifted him in the air. Aedan's beast-like features receded until he only had a partial snout, red markings, grey skin, pointed ears, black hair, and claws.

"I have a few questions I need to ask you." Aedan said. His voice came out deeper and rougher than normal.

"W-W-What d-do you n-need?" The guy asked while holding his hands up in surrender.

"A woman was kidnapped from her home some time ago. You know who."

"I-I don't know anything." Aedan snarled and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't screw with me human."

"I-I can't tell you that m-man! H-He'll kill me!" Aedan moved his head in closer.

"And what the hell makes you think **I** won't? The only difference is I'll enjoy it more." The man gulped.

"O-Okay okay! His name's Clyde Grandger! He was hired by someone to kidnap some old broad named Mable. He came to me t-to get info about who she was and where she lived. And that's all I know I swear!" Aedan stared at him for a moment.

"Very well." The man grabbed Aedan's wrist.

"S-So can I go?"

"Yeah you can go..." Aedan applied pressure until he crushed the man's neck and watched his arms fall limp. "Go to hell that is."

'_**Wonderful! Excellent work!**_' The voice commended and Aedan fully transformed again. Then he raced out the warehouse. '_**You can track the dark energy to where he's hiding.**_'

Aedan didn't respond and immediately followed the trail of dark energy. He climbed to the roof of a building and saw that the trail was coming from a nightclub. He jumped off the building and reverted back to normal before he landed on the sidewalk across the street from it. He put his shades on and walked towards the entrance until a bouncer stopped him.

"Sorry kid. No invitation, no entry. And where do you think you're going with no shirt and shoes?" Aedan smirked and roundhouse kicked him through the door and some glass. He slumped to the floor unconscious and Aedan stepped over him. There were too many people in the nightclub for him to find Clyde by scent so his eyes changed and he followed the trail of dark energy. He stopped when he heard a whisper in his head.

'_**Come. Come find me, son of the beowolf. Take me away from this disgusting place. I want to be with you.**_' Aedan's heart rate started accelerating and people were staring at him. Most were confused while others-who were most likely drunk-were filled with blind lust as their eyes roamed his upper body. He ignored them and walked straight to the VIP room. Then he was stopped by two security guards.

"Can't you read kid? VIP only." Aedan snorted and lowered his sunglasses to reveal his glowing eyes.

* * *

"She thought I was joking so I shot her. Simple as that." A man with short blonde hair with light green eyes and a white suit with a red tie said. There were women on either side of him and a guard was thrown through the door. Then Aedan stepped on him. "What the hell?!"

"Are you Clyde?" Aedan asked and four guards raised their guns at him. The girls screamed and ran out the doorway.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" Aedan ignored the question.

"You kidnapped a woman named Mable some time ago. I'm here to get her back." Clyde burst out laughing.

"Really?! A kid like you?! Not to mention a lowly faunus. Yeah right." Aedan glanced around at the guards and saw Clyde take out a shadow crystal. "With this baby, not even the strongest military force can stand against me. What makes a faunus in chains think he can?"

"Who said I was a faunus?" Aedan transformed and roared at him.

"Holy shit! Kill that damn thing!" The guards started shooting and Aedan used his chains to deflect the bullets. He raced towards them and grabbed one guy by his chin and shoulder. Then he used his strength to rip his head off and threw it at another guard. It knocked him to the ground and Aedan ripped his throat out. He wrapped a loose chain around the third guard's leg and continuously slammed him on the floor and furniture; effectively smashing the tables and chairs to pieces. He threw the guard into the fourth one and they smashed through a wall. Aedan growled as the chain returned to his side. He turned to face Clyde and the human's eyes narrowed.

"So you're just a rabid dog that needs to be put down." Clyde stood up and activated the shadow crystal. His eyes turned red and his hair turned jet black. He laughed as he backflipped out the nightclub through the large hole in the wall and Aedan snarled as he ran after him.

* * *

Blake knocked on Aedan's door but received no answer. Alistair told the girls what happened and they agreed to give him some space but they hadn't seen him the rest of the day and it was almost ten. He hadn't answered any of their texts and they were starting to get worried. So Blake decided to check on him but he wasn't answering his door. She opened it and her eyes widened when she saw that Aedan wasn't there. She continued looking around and saw that his window was open.

"What is he up to now?" Blake said to herself as she jumped out the window.

* * *

Clyde dodged another swipe of Aedan's claws and grinned maniacally. Aedan dodged a black lightning bolt from the shadow crystal.

"You're smarter than you look." Clyde said and Aedan growled before he charged at him. Clyde shot more bolts of lightning and Aedan didn't bother dodging them They ripped through his flesh on his arms, abdomen and thighs. Aedan grabbed Clyde's hand that held the crystal and it started shining brighter. Black electricity sparked and Clyde yelled in pain while Aedan only winced.

'_**Time is running out for you half-breed. Bad for you...but good for me.**_' A voice said and the crystal's power knocked them both back several feet.

Aedan was knocked back into the VIP room of the nightclub with the shadow crystal in his hand. He used his semblance to heal the gashes from the bolts and shook his head. Then he sniffed the air and his eyes shot open. He followed the scent to a storage room in the back. He slowly nudged the door open and his eyes widened. There was Mable lying in a pool of her own blood.

'_No..No..NO!_' Aedan thought as he rushed to her. He bent down and gently lifted Mable's body into his lap. Then she coughed up some blood and slowly opened her eyes halfway. Aedan put the crystal in his pocket and cradled her head.

"Aedan...how nice..to..see you." Mable said and Aedan whimpered.

"Here..I'll...give this..to you." Mable weakly handed Aedan a slip of paper and he carefully took it from her. He put it in his other pocket and gently nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm...glad to have..you for..a son. Take..care of your..self and your...father."

'_Ma, please stay with me._' Aedan whimpered even louder and Mable slowly reached her hand up. Her fingers gently traced his red markings on the bone-like armor on the top half of his face and he watched as the life slowly left her eyes. He caught her limp hand before it hit the floor and laid it on her stomach. Then Clyde walked in.

"Ah look at that, you found her." Clyde said but Aedan didn't respond. "That old hag pissed me off so much with all her talking so I just shut her up."

Aedan growled as he gently laid Mable's body down. "Now then. Be a good little brainless mutt and give me back my crystal."

'**I'll kill you!**' Aedan thought and the shadow crystal started glowing in his pocket. Dark purple energy started swirling around him and he snarled. Black fur started growing on his legs and his chains started glowing again. His feet were morphing and started to look like a mixture between human and wolf. More bone-like spikes grew on his arms and back. He slowly stood up and Clyde's eyes widened. He started backing away as Aedan turned towards him and roared.

"Ah shit." Clyde said and Aedan swiftly backhanded him through a wall. Clyde landed on the ground back outside the nightclub. Aedan stepped through the hole and Clyde saw dark purple and blue electricity surging around the half-beowolf. It looked like the two energies were fighting each other for dominance. With great speed, Aedan raced over and pinned him to the ground. He slowly bared his fangs and started tearing into him. Once Aedan finished, he turned his head and found Alistair standing there with his arms folded. He muttered a couple spells and Aedan roared in pain as the chains forced him to revert to human form. He collapsed on the ground and Alistair walked over to him. He looked at Clyde's mutilated body and sighed.

'_He's getting worse. The time is approaching much sooner than I anticipated._' Alistair thought. He said a fire spell and burned all the dead bodies. Aedan groaned as he slowly stood up and rubbed his shoulders. "Finally back to normal huh? I know why you did this and even though I don't agree, I understand enough to not be angry."

"You..saw her?" Aedan asked.

"I did." Aedan nodded and Alistair handed him a cup of water.

"I'll..head home" Alistair watched as Aedan took the large cup and walked away.

* * *

Aedan walked through the lonely and dark streets carrying his shirt and shoes in one hand and water in the other. He was so lost in thought that he almost ran into Blake. She stopped him and he looked at her

"Aedan, Alistair told us what happened. Are you alright?" Blake asked.

"...Not really." Aedan said and motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

Back in Aedan's dorm room, Aedan put his shirt and shoes away. He sat on his bed and Blake sat next to him. His chains were off and on his nightstand.

"What did dad tell you?"

"He said that your mother was kidnapped earlier today." Aedan nodded.

"She's...dead." Blake looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry." Aedan glanced at her then at a pendant that he was now holding. It was a wolf head howling at the moon.

"I can't help but think that if I had kept a closer eye on her then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Blake put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that Aedan. You couldn't possibly have known."

"And yet, I feel like it's my fault." Aedan's shoulders were shaking slightly and Blake saw a few tear drops fall onto his pendant. Was he...crying? Blake turned him around so he was facing her and she held him tightly. Aedan was surprised by her actions but wrapped his arms around her and cried on her shoulder. Blake blushed a little as she felt him hold her close. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as she waited for him to calm down. A few minutes later, Aedan finally calmed down and Blake wiped the tears from his face. "Hey Blake, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I was hoping you'd help me bake a cake." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Bake a cake?" Aedan nodded.

"Yeah, Ma and I were supposed to bake one together today but.." Blake stayed quiet for a minute then smiled.

"Alright. Just text me the time and I'll be here." Aedan smiled and reluctantly removed his arms from her. Blake frowned slightly as the warmth of his arms vanished and they stood up. Then Aedan hugged her again and her face turned red when she felt their bodies pressed so closely together, moreso than before.

"Thank you Blake." Aedan blushed when she wrapped her arms around him and grinned when he heard her softly purring. His tail wagged at that.

"You're welcome." They broke apart and Aedan watched as Blake walked out his room. He then pulled out the shadow crystal and stared at it. It glowed briefly in response to his attention and his eyes flashed.

'_I'll keep you hidden for now._' Aedan put the crystal in his nightstand drawer and went to bed.

* * *

And there's chapter eight everyone! Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

What's up guys and welcome to chapter nine. I was gonna save part of this chapter for the next one but I decided not to. Well, enjoy!

* * *

"For the tenth time Yang, it's not a date" Blake said. Aedan already texted her what time to go to his room. Yang read it over her shoulder and grinned.

"And I'm telling you for the eleventh time that it is." Yang said watching Blake brush her hair. "First of all, why didn't he invite the rest of us?"

"I don't know." Yang smirked. Then Blake's scroll buzzed and she picked it up.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Aedan wants to know if we're free for the rest of the day."

"Yeah we-" Yang covered Ruby's mouth and pulled Weiss over to her.

"No. We actually have other plans but you can still go." Yang said smiling brightly while Ruby and Weiss struggled to break free. Blake looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um, okay." Blake said and she left. Ruby removed Yang's hand and glared at her.

"What was that for?" Ruby asked and Yang let go of them.

"Because little sister, we'd just be the third, fourth, and fifth wheel. There's a reason Aedan didn't invite us over."

"Since when have you ever needed an invitation?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's beside the point. This just proves how close those two have gotten lately and I'll be damned to the ninth circle of hell if I let us slow their progress to hooking up!" Yang said Weiss was taken aback by how passionate she was.

"O..kay." Ruby said as she and Weiss backed away.

* * *

Aedan opened the door and Blake walked in.

"So why did you text me asking if the others could join us later?" Blake asked.

"My time at Beacon is limited as you already know. I wanted to spend more time with them before I leave." Aedan said walking to the kitchen.

"They said they have other plans." Aedan shrugged.

"I'm fine if it's just us two." That was partially a lie. He was glad to be alone with her but he was also nervous. '_Calm down. Just calm down._'

"So, shall we start?" Blake followed him to the kitchen and Aedan smiled. Then they started making the red velvet cake with Aedan acting like a baking guru on a cooking show with an accent, even making Blake laugh a couple times. After they placed the two pans in the oven, they sat at the table eating snacks. "So what else are we doing today?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Blake rolled her eyes and Aedan thought for a moment. "I've explored Vale for a little bit but never went in the shops."

"Why not?" Aedan raised an arm and his chains rattled a little. "Good point."

"And once I run out of my serum I'll have to leave." That caught Blake off guard.

"How many vials do you have left?"

"Six."

"Remove your chains and take one now." Aedan looked confused but then figured it out and snorted.

"I could've thought of that." Blake smirked.

"Could've, should've, would've." Aedan removed his chains and injected himself. The timer went off and he took the cake out the oven.

"It's a thing a beauty." Aedan's tail wagged.

"We haven't even put the decorations on yet."

"Have you no imagination?"

"Apparently not." Blake deadpanned. They put icing on the cake and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks Blake."

"You're welcome. If we're done here then let's go."

* * *

They reached a cafe and sat in a booth. Aedan had a hoodie tied around his waist to hide his tail.

"Is this really necessary?" Aedan asked gesturing to the hoodie while looking at the other people.

"Yes it is." Blake said and Aedan groaned.

"This is a pretty nice place though."

"Yeah. I come here often to read some of my books." Aedan sighed and scratched the back of his head. He could already feel that this conversation was gonna go nowhere. Even though it would feel more comfortable to talk to Yang or Ruby, he wanted to tell Blake more than anything. He watched as she drank some tea.

"If it's fine with you, I'll tell you a bit more about me." Blake looked at him surprised. She didn't expect him to say that in a public place but she wasn't gonna turn him away if he was ready to tell her about his past.

"Alright." Aedan took a deep breath and started.

"The village I used to live in was destroyed six years ago. The nightmares I continue having were from what happened and that shadow crystal has made them worse." Blake's eyes softened.

"What happened?" Aedan paused for a minute.

''A...very strong beowolf decided to pay a visit." Blake placed a hand on his. He held it gently but didn't say anything. In the end, he still couldn't say what he really wanted. That _he_ was the beowolf that destroyed that village. That _he_ was the one who killed all those innocent people. Blake heard him growl in frustration and looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Aedan looked down at his coffee. Why couldn't he say it? If instead of Blake it was Yang or Ruby, hell even Weiss, then would he still have this much trouble? What was so different about Blake? Why was he so afraid to tell her? No, he had to do this.

"After last night, there's something very important I have to tell you." Blake blushed at the reminder of last night and nodded for him to continue. "I've...never told anyone else this but I...think you have the right to know more than anyone else at this point."

"What is it?" Aedan gulped as he started feeling nervous on how to tell her. Was it really even the right time? How would she react? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Well, I-" An alarm started blaring in the city before Aedan could finish. Blake heard it too and stood up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but we should go." Blake said and they hurried out.

* * *

"Can someone please explain how the hell this happened?!" Weiss shouted as she froze a couple boarbatusks and stabbed an ursa.

"Well when someone explains it to me then I'll be glad to tell you." Yang said as she punched a beowolf. Ruby sliced a king taijitsu's head off and an ursa approached her from behind. She turned around and saw its head get sliced off. It collapsed on the ground and Ruby saw Blake and Aedan run over to her.

"What happened?" Blake asked and Ruby shrugged.

"We don't know. We saw a train crash here from underground and all these Grimm poured out."

''You've got to be shitting me." Aedan growled. Then team JNPR joined the fray.

"How did this happen?" Pyrrha asked.

"We'll talk later, just help us." Weiss said and they nodded. Together they started fighting off the large army of Grimm with Sun and Neptune joining in later. Just as they managed to cull the numbers, a large pack of beowolves poured onto the streets. Alistair and Glynda appeared and everyone looked around as the pack started closing in on them.

"There's way too many of them!" Jaune shouted. Aedan looked around at the others fighting and he met Alistair's eyes. He knew right then and there what he had to do.

"Dad, I'm gonna try something. I don't know if it's gonna work but we'll get overwhelmed at this rate." Alistair looked up to see Ironwood's military force drop in.

"What if the others react negatively?" Aedan looked at his teammates.

"If it means they have a chance of surviving this then that's a risk I'm willing to take." Alistair chuckled but gave his permission. Aedan didn't bother removing his shirt and shoes and moved in front of everyone.

"Aedan what are you doing?" Blake asked but Aedan didn't answer and glared at the beowolves. He sighed and turned his head to her.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." His teammates looked at him confused. His eyes started glowing and his skin turned grey as he started transforming. Everyone except Alistair and Glynda watched in shock as Aedan's shirt and shoes were ripped to shreds as he grew a foot taller and finished turning into his beowolf form.

"No...freakin'...way." Ruby said. Aedan glanced at them and roared at the beowolves. They stopped their advance and Aedan continued roaring at them.

"They actually...stopped." Sun said. Aedan roared again and they slowly started backing away.

"I..don't believe it." Weiss said. "They're actually backing off."

"Incredible. They're listening to him. Obeying him." Alistair said surprised as the beowolves moved back down the hole in the ground and Glynda used her wand to seal it back up.

"Well, that was...eventful." Ren said, not really knowing what else to say. Team RWBY just stared at Aedan and he turned around to face them. He finally did it. He finally revealed what he really was to his friends and he was never more afraid of anything in his life. It was the best choice he could think of and was just as surprised as they were. The looks on Yang, Weiss and Ruby's faces were bad enough but the hurt and betrayal on Blake's ripped his heart in half.

'_I lied to her about being a faunus and a lot of other things. Of course she would feel that way._' Aedan thought. Then an electric whip wrapped around his neck and he yelped in pain. More of them wrapped around his wrists, ankles and abdomen and he dropped to his knees as they continued to electrocute him. A few people in red and white armor holding the other ends of the whips appeared and a man with light brown hair and beard walked out from the shadows wearing red and gold armor.

"Well well, it seems that we've finally found this disobedient dog." The man said and Alistair glared at him. "My name is Samuel Mason, Captain of the Red Shield Knights. Aedan Fenrir, you're in violation of your contract and it's my duty to place you under arrest."

Aedan snarled and slowly stood up. He thrusted his arm to the side and slammed a knight into another one. Samuel raised an eyebrow as he watched Aedan backhand another knight into a store window. He snarled and his teammates caught his eye again. He stopped fighting and his ears drooped as he turned his attention to Blake. He already revealed what he was. He didn't want to prove to them that he was no different than the Grimm. Samuel summoned his semblance and red electricity hit Aedan. He yelped even louder in pain and collapsed on the ground.

"Hold on!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards him only to be blocked by three knights.

"Don't interfere young lady or else we'll arrest you too." One of the knights said.

"Where are you taking him?" Yang asked.

"That's classified." Samuel said as two knights dragged Aedan by his feet towards an airship. Aedan slowly opened his eyes halfway and looked at Blake as a knight placed a steel muzzle and chains on him. He whimpered weakly and Blake looked away as he was brought onto the airship. Then Samuel turned to Alistair. "I'm sorry it's come to this."

"No. No you're not." Alistair said and Samuel shrugged before he boarded the airship. It slowly rose in the air and took off.

"Where are they going?" Neptune asked.

''I don't know. Most likely a secure facility far from here where they'll hold him until his trial." Glynda said.

"So they're gonna throw him in jail?" Pyrrha asked and Alistair shook his head.

"No, they're going to put him on trail but it's just a formality. He'll be sentenced to death." Everyone except Alistair and Glynda gasped.

"They can do that?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, they can. That contract was the only reason Aedan was even allowed to live in the first place. Once he broke it, I highly doubt they'll settle for anything less than execution."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Yang asked.

"I'm afraid not." Alistair said sadly.

* * *

"You were much harder to find than I thought. All these years we searched for you, we never thought you'd actually have the balls to hide in one of the kingdoms." Samuel said staring down at Aedan. The half-breed was back in his human form sitting on the floor.

"Imagine that." Aedan deadpanned.

"This time we'll do what should've been done a long time ago. Exterminate the half-Grimm abomination."

"Is that really the best insult you can give me? I've heard better ones from humans who thought I was a faunus." Samuel narrowed his eyes and kicked him hard in the face. Aedan spit out some blood through the openings in the muzzle and growled.

"Speak to your betters with respect you disgusting piece of shit." Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, when I actually see them." Samuel glared at him.

"I'm actually eager to see how you'll die." Aedan snorted.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm afraid of dying. Sometimes, I even hope for that day to come soon." Samuel folded his arms.

"Then let me be the first to say that that will be your lucky day." Aedan looked out the window. He thought of his team and how they're coping with the news. Then he immediately thought of Blake and his eyes softened in sadness. Part of him thought it would've been better off if they hadn't met at all. The other was glad to have known her and the others. He briefly wondered how she would've taken it if he had told her at the cafe. Would he have really gone through with it? And was Yang right? Did he really start falling for her? Aedan chuckled dryly as he thought about it.

* * *

And there's chapter nine. Sorry it's so short. I'll definitely make the next one longer. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome everyone to chapter ten. Now let me get a few things out the way. First, I've already seen the two final episodes of RWBY volume 2 so I'm fully aware of how the train crash and the Grimm infiltration really happened. Second, chapter nine is the official chapter where this story splits away from the canon one into its own plot. Lastly, I'll continue updating chapters as usual so rest easy, there's no nine month wait. Anyway, enjoy and Happy Turkey Day! :)

* * *

Team RWBY was sitting in their dorm room but no one said a word. The revelation of what Aedan really was struck them hard. Ruby was sitting on the floor petting Zwei, Weiss was sitting on her bed with her arms folded, Yang was pacing back and forth, and Blake was sitting in the window staring at the clouds. Alistair watched them as he thought about what to do.

'_How did they find out about the village and that Aedan was in Vale?_' Alistair thought. Then there was the train wreck and the Grimm infiltration. It couldn't be just a coincidence that the Red Shield Knights just _happened_ to be there when the Grimm attacked the city. Waiting for Aedan to reveal himself so they could capture him. Someone must want Aedan to die badly or...Alistair was snapped out of his thoughts when Ruby spoke up.

"Hey Alistair, what else has Aedan not told us?" Alistair sighed.

"I'm afraid it's not my place to say."

"Why not?" Yang asked as she stopped pacing.

"His past is enough of a burden. It'd be better for him mentally if he tells you himself. He already thinks you all hate him." Ruby, Yang and Weiss looked at him. "It's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Weiss asked.

"I should've known something like this would happen. It was foolish of me to even think that his Grimm half would stay asleep all those years ago. And because of that, he's had to live in such fear of himself, let alone others."

"Has he ever..killed anyone?" Ruby asked, afraid to know the answer.

"He has." The girls gasped except for Blake who just narrowed her eyes. "He killed the person responsible for murdering Mable. In his eyes, people who commit terrible crimes like murder should be killed to better protect the innocent. It's kept him in harmony somewhat with his other half."

"So he's basically a vigilante." Weiss said.

"Yes."

"Couldn't you have just convinced him to put them in jail instead?" Yang asked and Alistair shook his head.

"That would just be a waste of time and breath. It's pretty much the same as ignoring what he is. As much as both he and myself wish otherwise, he's a killer Yang. It's in his very nature." Yang looked down at the floor. "That's why we avoided villages and the kingdoms especially. I...had hoped that coming here would help him but now I'm starting to think that it was a terribly bad idea."

Ruby sighed and stood up. "So how are we gonna rescue him?"

"You actually wanna go and break him out of jail?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Of course. I mean, sure he's done some bad things but he's still our teammate and friend. He even blew his biggest secret to protect us." Yang smiled.

"Ruby's right. He wants to change but he either can't or doesn't know how. We have to help him." Then Ruby and Yang looked at Weiss.

"What?" Weiss asked as she stood up. "Don't you two realize the enormous amount of trouble we'll get into if we do this?"

"Sooo you're just gonna let them kill him?" Yang asked and Weiss was silent. She hadn't spent as much time with Aedan as the other girls but she also thought killing him was a bit much.

'_We could get kicked out of Beacon or worse._' Weiss thought then sighed.

"This guy has a lot of explaining to do when we find him." Ruby smiled brightly and hugged Weiss tightly.

"I knew you'd help!" Ruby shouted while swinging around Weiss as she held her.

"Alright! Now can you please let me go!" Ruby let Weiss go and everyone looked at Blake. She hadn't said anything since the conversation started and she looked at them.

"Aren't you gonna join in?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Blake said as she turned to look out the window.

"What do you mean '_you don't know_'? I thought you'd be the first one to suggest rescuing him." Ruby nodded in agreement. "Matter of fact, I thought you'd yell at us to hurry so we can save him."

"I know but right now I don't know what to think. He's lied to us about so much."

"Well, we can't really blame him for telling us that he was a faunus. He's half Grimm going to a school for huntsmen and huntresses. I'd lie too." Ruby said.

"Besides, don't you _like_ like him?" Yang asked with a grin and Blake started blushing. The look on her face told Blake that denying it was out of the question. She did start to have feelings for him since they explored that ruined temple but she was still a bit hesitant. The others could see the look of turmoil on Blake's face and patiently waited for her to make a decision. Aedan's face in beowolf form before he was dragged onto the airship appeared in her head. His whimper echoed in her mind and her cat ears twitched in response.

"_Forget about me._"

'_I can't just forget about you!_' Blake thought and she sighed. She hopped off the window sill. "I'm in."

"Hell yeah!" Yang shouted and rushed to the door to leave.

"But wait, we don't even know where he is." Blake said and Yang froze dead in her tracks. She groaned and closed the door.

"No, but I think I know someone who does." Alistair said and the girls looked at him. "Gather everything you think you'll need. It'll be just us five."

Zwei barked and Alistair smiled. "Us _six_."

"Just us?" Yang asked.

"Bringing more people will alert them to our presence faster. We can't risk them speeding up the execution." The girls nodded.

* * *

Aedan was restrained by his wrists and ankles against a stone wall with a blue collar tightly strapped around his neck. He was falling in and out of consciousness and the collar prevented him from using most of his strength. He heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see a tall man with short silver hair and mustache. He was wearing priest robes and Aedan growled.

"Your scent, it's familiar to me but I don't remember you.'' Aedan said.

"Then allow me to refresh your memory. My name is Javier Randolf." The priest said and Aedan's eyes widened in recognition of his voice.

''_**This child is an abomination!**_"

'_That other voice from my dream! It was him!_' Javier raised an eyebrow when he noticed Aedan's eyes.

"I see you remember me now. I'm flattered." Aedan snorted.

"What do you want from me? They already plan to execute me. What else is there?"

"What I want is to save your immortal soul...or what's left of it." Aedan's eyes narrowed as he watched Javier take out an iron dagger. He held Aedan's head up and cut a gash onto his forehead. Aedan's semblance activated and the gash fully healed in six seconds. Javier stepped back. "Your healing rate is even faster than I heard."

"Glad I made an impression." Aedan deadpanned.

"The accused now has the opportunity to confess."

"Confess what? You guys know I did it. Why do you need me to confess?" Aedan looked at a guard to his left who merely narrowed his eyes. Aedan growled and Javier scoffed.

"I'll take that as you saying you won't confess." Aedan looked at him in disbelief. "But no matter, you'll confess and you'll die. Where you'll spend eternity depends on you."

"You bastard." Aedan's eyes started glowing.

"You should've known this was coming anyway. Your death by us or by you '_father_'. Especially since your human half will vanish."

"What are you talking about?" Javier smirked.

"Your Grimm side is slowly taking over day by day. That darkness is slowly eating away at your soul. Soon, all that made you part human will vanish and you'll be just another savage and mindless beowolf." Aedan's eyes widened again in shock and his mouth dropped open.

* * *

Alistair led the girls through a forest a few miles outside Vale and finally stopped.

"What are we doing out here?" Weiss asked. The girls were in their alternative outfits and Zwei was standing next to Ruby.

"To meet with that friend. She'll know where they took Aedan." Alistair said.

"What if she doesn't?" Blake asked and Alistair smirked.

"Then she'll at least know which direction they went in and can narrow down the area where they landed."

"She's that good?" Yang asked and Alistair nodded. Then a swarm of butterflies appeared and circled around them.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"This is just her making an entrance." Alistair said and a girl with long pink hair, a red butterfly bow, a long red blouse, short white skirt and pink low heel boots materialized. Her pink, purple and red butterfly wings stretched and then relaxed. Her light green eyes glanced at team RWBY and she smiled at Alistair.

"Alistair! It's been awhile." The girl said and they hugged.

"That it has Kira." Alistair said and they broke the hug. "You haven't aged a bit."

"Faunus age slower than humans. You know that." Kira said with a smirk.

"These girls are-"

"Team RWBY. I know." Kira walked over to the girls and she raised a hand. One of her butterflies landed on her index finger. "My name is Kira Nelson. My friends and I specialize in gathering information and my semblance is illusion."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Yang." Then Blake walked over to Kira.

"Do you know where the Red Shield Knights took Aedan?" Kira raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Eager to rescue your man huh?" Blake's face turned red and she took a step back. Kira laughed. "Relax, I'm just teasing."

"Do you know where they took him?" Ruby asked and Kira smiled.

* * *

Aedan opened his eyes to see a live chicken frantically moving about in its cage. His eyes started glowing again and his mouth watered at the prey presented to him.

"I thought you might be hungry." Javier said and he kicked the cage over to Aedan. He opened the cage and grabbed the chicken. "That's right beowolf, eat."

Aedan was about to bite into the chicken until Javier's voice stopped him. He stared down at the bird and he let it go free. Javier scoffed at that. "One act of mercy won't impress me or anyone else here."

''I couldn't care less about impressing you. But I refuse to give you more proof of me being as savage as you think." Aedan said. Then he watched as Javier took out a plasma torch. He placed it on Aedan's shoulder and the half beowolf yelled out in pain.

"Confess." Javier said as he placed it on Aedan's chest, arms and abdomen. He was breathing hard as he activated his semblance again but the burns weren't healing as fast. He stopped it and Javier folded his arms. "It must be sad to have an aura that can't regenerate on its own. You can't afford to heal yourself quickly anymore? Or has the darkness where you spawned from abandoned you?"

Aedan just snarled in response.

"Your tenacity is admirable, but you'll break." Javier said and he grabbed Aedan by his chin. "They always break. Spare yourself the flames of hell half-breed."

Aedan snorted. "Really? I could've sworn I was already here."

Javier narrowed his eyes angrily and punched him three times in the face. Then he walked over and grabbed a leather whip. At the very end of it was a long arrowhead made of silver. "Since you've been to Beacon then you should know about certain weaknesses the different types of Grimm carry. Like, your kind for example..has a weakness to silver."

Aedan didn't say anything. He just stared at the whip. He could feel the burn of the silver arrowhead and it hadn't even touched him yet. His heart rate increased and he even let out a whimper.

"You can end your suffering beowolf. Smite the beast that's devouring what little of your soul is left!" Then Javier started to whip him and Aedan's screams echoed the small prison.

* * *

"What?!" Team RWBY shouted.

"Yes. The prison Aedan's in is forty miles east of here. Almost halfway towards Mistral."

''That far?!" Weiss shouted.

"Yes. So no one could reach him before he gets moved to the place where they'll be holding his execution." Kira said. "Which is tomorrow morning."

"They're not wasting any time." Yang said.

"How are we supposed to get there in time?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry. I called in a few favors." Kira said waving her off. She whistled and giant moths appeared.

"What the hell?!" Yang shouted.

"There are a lot more creatures than Grimm out here." Alistair said and he gestured to the giant moths. "Some more friendly than others."

"We should leave right now. We'll only have a small window of time to get Aedan out before Samuel picks him up." Kira said.

''Got it." Ruby said and they climbed aboard the moths. They slowly rose off the ground and flew away.

* * *

Aedan was breathing heavily and spit out some blood. He had deep gashes that were sizzling slightly on his arms, shoulders, chest, and abs. His injuries from before were only partially healed but he had to stop using his semblance. The wounds made from the silver arrowhead on that whip burned badly but he was too low on energy to care. He hadn't eaten and his beowolf half will force itself out to make him eat, no matter what -or who- it was. He could feel his ears start to grow and his face take on a partial snout. His black claws grew and so did his fangs. His hair turned black and red markings appeared around his red eyes.

"And here I thought you wouldn't have the energy to transform but it seems like it's the opposite." Javier said raising an eyebrow. Then he took out the whip again. "Confess your evil nature and beg for divine forgiveness!"

"You first." Aedan said and Javier whipped him.

* * *

Team RWBY, Alistair, and Kira arrived at the prison at night and hid in the shadows.

"Alright, Samuel will be here in thirty minutes. We need to get in, grab Aedan, and get the hell out." Kira said.

"So what's the plan?" Weiss asked.

"The stealthiest person should be the one to break Aedan out while the others will distract the guards." Everyone turned to Blake.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You're the stealthy one Blake." Ruby said and Blake sighed.

"Alright." One of Kira's butterflies landed on Blake's shoulder.

"This one will lead you to him." Kira said and Blake nodded. "They put a special collar on him and the key should be on the priest."

"Let's move." Ruby said and Yang blasted through the doors and the alarms blared to life. Blake split away from the others and followed the butterfly inside.

"Cause as much chaos as you can! Draw their attention!" Alistair shouted.

"Got it!" Yang shouted and she punched a guard into some boxes.

"That wolf's gonna owe us big time for this." Weiss said as she blocked a sword and froze some guards. Zwei jumped up and tackled two guards into a wall and Kira put some to sleep.

* * *

One of Kira's butterflies fluttered frantically against the window of a prison door and Blake silently walked over. She picked the lock on the door and opened it quietly. The room was dimly lit but Blake could see just fine.

"Aedan?" Blake called out and she jumped back when she saw Aedan snarl and lunge at her. "Aedan calm down! It's me!"

"Blake?" Aedan's voice was deeper and rougher than before. He calmed down and Blake turned on more lights. She gasped when she saw his wounds and how bad they were.

"Oh god, what have they done to you?" Blake asked. Aedan was taken aback by the emotion in her tone and the small amount of tears in her eyes. Blake's bow twitched when she heard the intercom turn on.

"**I merely revealed his true nature.**" Javier said and Aedan snarled again but louder. Blake turned to Aedan.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Aedan backed up against the wall once she said that and she looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"**This is the perfect time as any to confess your sins Fenrir. After all, doesn't she deserve to know the truth?**"

"What's he talking about?" Blake asked and Aedan leaned his head back against the wall.

"I...I killed them."

"I know." Aedan looked at her surprised. "You killed the people who murdered Mable."

"Yeah but...that's not..what I'm talking about. What..I told you..in the cafe. I..was that beowolf." Blake's eyes widened.

''He's a monster." Javier said as he walked into the room and pushed a dead and bloodied chicken towards Aedan.

"No!" Aedan shouted as he kicked it away from him. "No! No! No!"

"Aedan..." Blake trailed off as she stared at him. Aedan was looking at her with fear in his eyes as he huddled against the wall.

"I confess...I confess...I confess." Blake watched as Aedan continued to say it over and over as he whimpered and a few tears streamed down his face. Seeing him so broken like that immediately caught Blake off guard. That event haunted his dreams and he obviously regretted it.

"You're nothing more than a foul beast." Javier said and now his voice was starting to piss Blake off.

"I'm..a foul beast. I...don't deserve to live." Aedan said.

"Your soul is black and the penance for your sins is death. But I'll give you one last thing before you depart." Javier said and he walked out. Then he locked the door from the outside. "Dinner is served."

"Oh no." Blake said as she saw Aedan slowly stand up and growl.

"He hasn't eaten since he arrived here. His Grimm half will try to rectify that." Javier said through the door and he walked away.

"I'm sorry. I can't...help myself." Aedan said with eyes glowing again.

"Aedan, don't make any rash decisions." Aedan lunged at her again and Blake backed away. Then she drew Gambol Shroud once Aedan managed to break out of one of his restraints. "Don't make me do this!"

* * *

Javier was walking down the hallway but stopped once he ran into Yang.

"Don't you dare move." Yang said and Javier held his hands up in surrender. "The key to Aedan's collar, where is it?"

"In a safe place." Javier said and Yang loaded Ember Celica.

"I won't ask you again."

"You won't kill me young lady. You know this is justice."

"No it isn't. And no, I'm not gonna kill you." Then Yang knocked him out. She searched his robes and found the key. "But I will do that."

"Yang, unlock the door." A voice said and Yang turned to see Blake in a prison room. Blake turned around and saw Aedan break out his final restraint. He growled as he stalked towards her. Yang kicked the door down just as Aedan raced towards Blake. Yang pushed Blake out the way and Aedan bit into Yang's shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" Yang shouted in pain as her blood started staining her shirt. He also started absorbing her aura. Blake ran over to them.

"Aedan stop it! Please stop, you're killing her!" Blake shouted as she tried to get his attention. Aedan finally let go and Yang collapsed on the floor. Then Ruby, Weiss, Alistair, Zwei, and Kira appeared.

''What the hell happened?" Weiss asked.

"I'll explain later just help Yang." Blake said. Kira hurried over and placed her hand on Yang's wound. She muttered a spell and a pink aura appeared. The wound started healing and Yang winced.

"I..got the key. Unlock his collar." Yang said. Kira grabbed the key and tossed it to Blake. She caught it and pulled Aedan down until they were on their knees. She unlocked his collar and destroyed it with Gambol Shroud.

"It's okay now Aedan. Just calm down." Blake said as she held his face and caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. Aedan growled softly and licked Yang's blood from his lips as he started calming down.

"Are you okay Yang?" Ruby asked as Kira finished healing Yang.

"God! That shit hurt!" Yang said as Ruby and Weiss helped her up.

"There will be some soreness for a couple days but other than that you'll be fine." Kira said and a butterfly landed on her shoulder. "We need to leave now. We've only got five minutes before Samuel arrives."

"Let's move everyone." Alistair said and Blake helped Aedan up.

* * *

They finally exited the facility and boarded the two giant moths.

"You should've just left me to die." Aedan said. He was laying down with his head resting on Blake's lap.

"We weren't gonna let them kill you Aedan." Ruby said.

"You don't know what I've done Ruby. All the crimes I've committed. I deserve nothing less than death."

"After all the trouble we went through and you taking a bite out of Yang as if she were a burger, you damn well better believe we won't let you die. Especially now since you owe us." Weiss said and Yang made a peace sign while laying down.

"True that." Yang said and Aedan chuckled weakly. Then he looked up at Blake.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you at the cafe but..I guess I was too much of a coward."

"Don't worry about that right now. Just rest and focus on healing your injuries." Blake said petting his head. Aedan held her hand and fell asleep. Blake smiled and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?!" Samuel shouted as his men cleaned up the mess.

"We were attacked Captain." Javier said and Samuel glared at him.

"I can see that Javier! How the hell could you let this happen?!"

"We were unprepared for this."

"Clearly." Javier glared at him.

"What I want to know _Captain_ is how they knew where this prison was located. Weren't you the one who said this place was being kept top secret?!" Samuel narrowed his eyes. "So _how_ did some teenage girls find this place?!"

"Describe them to me." Javier described the two girls he saw. "Interesting."

"So what now?"

"Now we hunt for Aedan Fenrir again. If we run into those girls again, I'll give them to you."

"Of course Captain. I'll make them repent for their sins." Javier said with a smirk.

* * *

And that's chapter ten! Read and Review and I'll see you guys next chapter! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys and welcome to chapter eleven! Just wanna take the time to thank everyone for all their support for this story! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Aedan once again found himself surrounded in a dark fog. Glowing red eyes materialized and Aedan turned to face it.**

"**We meet once again young half-breed.**" **Aedan recognized that voice and growled.**

"Zariah. What the hell are you doing in my head?!" **He could feel the dark dragon's grin and narrowed his eyes.**

"**I can jump in the head of any Grimm, half or otherwise. I quite enjoy watching you make such futile attempts to stop the inevitable. Watching the darkness grow stronger as it devours your soul.**"

"I'll stop it."** The whole environment shook as Zariah's laughter boomed like thunder.**

"**You are definitely an interesting sort. My return is at hand. Two of the five crystals have been gathered and the age of mortals will end. Our time is growing even_ closer_ and everyone you care about will either die or be reduced to husks and serve me.**"

"I'll die before I let that happen."

"**Oh? Is that a bet?**"

"You're damn right it is. I'll beat this and beat the shit out of you while keeping my friends alive."

"**Such blind ambition...very well then. Seeing you lose and slaughter your friends will be entertaining.**"** The eyes then disappeared and the dark fog started fading away.**

* * *

Aedan slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his dorm room. As soon as he tried to sit up, a wave of dizziness hit him and he groaned as he held his head. He looked down and saw that his chest, shoulders, and arms were covered in bandages. He growled and ripped them to shreds. A familiar scent entered his nose and he saw Blake sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Aedan's eyes softened once he saw her and looked away sadly. He needed to get rid of these feelings he had for her now that he found out what was happening to him. He couldn't afford to have friends anymore, let alone a girl he was romantically interested in. He resisted the urge to whimper at that thought and held his head in his hands. Even if Blake returned his feelings it wouldn't be fair for her to have a boyfriend she'll be forced to kill in who knows how long. His aura was almost fully regenerated and he immediately wondered if Yang was okay. The taste of her blood left an imprint on his tongue and he unconsciously licked his fangs. He felt ashamed that more than just a part of him enjoyed that. More than half actually and it scared him.

'_I need to leave now._' Aedan thought frantically and sensing his distress, Blake woke up. She yawned and stretched.

"Glad to see you're awake." Blake said and watched in surprise as Aedan jumped out of bed. He hurried over to his closet and Blake stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave Beacon. Those Red Shield Knights will be hunting me and Vale will be the first place they search." Aedan grabbed a large bag and started packing.

"At least rest a little more first. Your aura-" Blake stopped once she remembered what Alistair said.

(**Flashback**)

_After the two giant moths landed at Beacon, Blake and Ruby helped Aedan walk into the dorms. They put him on his bed and watched him breathe heavily._

_"What's wrong with him?" Ruby asked while bandaging him with Blake and Weiss helping her. Zwei was laying on the bed next to Aedan._

_"Besides him being badly injured?" Weiss said sarcastically._

_"His aura can't regenerate on its own. He has to absorb it from others." Alistair said and he held Aedan's hand. The half beowolf started absorbing his aura and after a ten minutes, Alistair was out of breath and let go. Aedan's semblance activated and his wounds started healing. Alistair sat down and Yang walked over to him._

_"Are you okay?" Yang asked._

_"Yes. I just need to rest for a little while." Alistair said and Yang nodded. "Afterwards, Aedan and I will pack up and leave."_

_"What?!" The girls shouted at the same time and Zwei whined._

_"I'm afraid so girls. The Red Shield Knights will search for both him and me. We'll be leaving as soon as Aedan recovers." Blake looked at the sleeping demon wolf. It was time for him to leave Beacon, leave team RWBY...leave her._

(**End Flashback**)

Blake watched as Aedan rushed around packing several things. She heard his heart racing and his erratic breathing. Panic wafted off him in ocean waves and Blake's amber eyes were filled with worry. Seeing him broken back at the prison and seeing him like this now burned away all the negative feelings she felt or thought she felt.

"Aedan, we need to talk." Blake said and Aedan paused.

"So, you still wanna talk to me? After everything you've seen?" Aedan asked without any emotion.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You know what I am and what I've done. I'm surprised you're still here." Blake sighed and approached him.

"Why?"

"That would be any sane person's decision."

"Then maybe you don't know me very well." Aedan raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. Then he looked away and continued packing until Blake stopped him.

"What're you doing? It's too dangerous for me to be here."

''I know, but just stay for a little bit. I need to tell you something." Aedan looked at her curiously. They just stared at each other for a few seconds and he sighed softly.

"Alright." Aedan sat on his bed and Blake sat next to him.

"Do you remember what I told you about the White Fang?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was once a member." Aedan looked at her shocked.

"You're the last person I expected to run with them." Blake gave a weak smile.

"I was a member for most of my life." Blake continued telling her story and Aedan listened intently. "So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view with the help of my bow."

"What you told me at the temple makes sense now." Aedan slowly reached up and gently tugged on her bow. It untied and silently fell on his bed. Blake watched as he glided his index finger along the jet black fur of one of her cat ears. "But you know, compared to my crimes, you're most likely a lightweight."

''You don't sound all too surprised."

"I was. But someone like me has no right to judge anyone else." Then Aedan ran the same finger through her hair. Blake smiled and leaned in so it would touch the side of her face. "The things that I said to you before. I really do mean it. You ran away from the White Fang for a better life. And like I said then, there's nothing wrong with that."

''Thanks." Aedan gave her a small smile and stood up to finish packing. Blake put her bow back on and stood up. She heard him zip his bag closed. "Aedan wait."

''I can't wait anymore Blake. The longer I stay here, the more danger I'll put you and everyone else in." Aedan said as he turned his back to her to grab his pendant. "You girls can have the cake."

"Aedan just stop for a second." Blake said as she walked over to him.

"I have to leave right now, I-" Aedan was abruptly cut off as he turned around only to find Blake gripping his shirt tightly and her lips pressed against his. All thoughts he had immediately flew out the window and he even forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. His tail stood up straight and bristled in shock. It felt like lightning bolts were shooting throughout his body. Then he relaxed and returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and back, bringing their bodies together. Blake let go of his shirt and moved her hand up to rest on his broad shoulders. Aedan felt his Grimm blood start to cool down and it was reduced to a simmer. He ran his tongue along her lips and she granted him permission. The kiss deepened as they explored the other's mouth. The taste of Blake was so tantalizing that Aedan could feel an addiction to her forming and his tail wagged. Everything that came before this moment didn't matter to them, only the person they were with right now. They both started running out of air and finally broke the kiss. A thin trail of saliva connected them for a couple seconds until it broke apart. "...Wow."

"I'm guessing that was your first kiss?" Blake asked amused. Aedan searched his brain for a coherent sentence to say.

"Like you've kissed plenty of guys before." Blake flicked his nose at his sarcasm and he snorted. Then someone knocked on his door. "Damn, now I don't feel like moving anymore."

"Just get the door." They broke their hold on each other and Aedan opened the door. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Zwei, and Alistair walked in.

"So you're finally awake." Weiss said and Aedan smiled as Ruby raced over to hug him. He returned the hug and looked at Yang.

''Sorry about biting you Yang." Yang put him in a headlock and Zwei barked happily.

"You're lucky a strand of my hair didn't come out." Yang said and Aedan chucked nervously. "I forgive you."

"Aedan do you have your things packed?" Alistair asked and Aedan glanced at Blake before responding.

"Actually dad, I don't wanna leave." Blake smiled at that.

"I think I already know why." Alistair said with a smirk after he caught Aedan's glance. He tossed him his chains and the hybrid put it on. Then his smirk disappeared. "And though I understand, the Red Shield Knights will go through great lengths to hunt you down and kill you. Who knows what they'll do at Beacon if you're sheltered here.

"When will you two come back?" Ruby asked as she broke the hug and Yang let Aedan go.

"I'm afraid that's uncertain." Blake walked over.

"Then I'm going with you." Blake said.

"Are you serious?!" Weiss shouted and Blake looked at her.

"I am." Weiss was silent as she saw the seriousness and determination in her eyes. Yang smirked and Alistair chuckled.

"If Ozpin allows it then all of you might have to join us." Alistair said.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"There's..a possibility that the priest that held Aedan prisoner and the guards have given Samuel descriptions of the four of you. So, he might be coming after you as well." The girls looked at each other. "You'll be traveling with Aedan and myself across Remnant."

"Cool!" Ruby shouted. "Let's go to Ozpin."

* * *

"I see." Ozpin said and he sipped his coffee.

"Kira also warned me that someone is gathering the shadow crystals to resurrect Zariah." Alistair said and Aedan was shocked. Zariah told him the same thing but he thought it was a lie. Now that it was confirmed true, the bet he made with the Drake definitely started now. Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "With your permission, I would like to take team RWBY with me to put a stop to this."

"What?!" Glynda shouted and Alistair continued.

"I have a lead. Kira's butterflies found another location in the northwest with a large concentration of Grimm. They're surrounding an underground tomb." Ozpin and Glynda were silent.

"I trust they'll be under your supervision Alistair."

"Of course." Glynda sighed. She looked at Ozpin and he nodded.

"Very well then Alistair. I trust you'll bring them back in one piece." Alistair nodded.

"You have my word."

"Then you have my permission. Good luck." Ozpin said and watched as Alistair and team RWBY left the office.

"Are you sure about this?" Glynda asked.

"I am. I trust Alistair." Ozpin said and sipped his coffee again.

* * *

Alistair and team RWBY boarded an airship and it took off.

"We'll meet up with Kira when we get there." Alistair said.

"This is exciting! Right Weiss?" Ruby asked hopping in her seat and Zwei wagged his tail.

"It's definitely a big step up from other missions first years usually get." Weiss said.

"I'm pumped up!" Yang shouted. Aedan smirked then looked at Blake. After that kiss that happened in his room, he didn't know where they stood now. He was completely clueless about this and dating in general. Anxiety started rising as Aedan continued thinking about it. What if he messed up horribly? Would Blake still like him if she saw him kill again? Warmth entered his hand and he looked to see Blake holding it.

"Something wrong? Your heart's beating a mile a minute." Blake said and Aedan blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Aedan said and dark thoughts entered his head.

"**If you really want that female feline then _take_ her. _Make_ her yours.**" The voice whispered and his eyes briefly glowed for a second.

'_Leave me alone!_' Aedan cried out in his head.

"Aedan calm down. Your other features are showing." Blake said. Aedan looked down to see his black claws showing and his skin turning grey. He took a few deep breaths and his beowolf features receded.

"Sorry. I just don't know what to do anymore." Blake was about to ask until the airship started landing.

"Alright everyone we're here." Alistair said and they left the airship. Team RWBY looked down and saw a large crater in the ground with wooden stairs leading to a metal door. The airship took off and they saw many Grimm corpses.

"I guess Kira's here?" Weiss asked and Aedan nodded.

"She is. Her scent leads to the door and it's fresh so she got here about two minutes before we did." Aedan said. They walked down the stairs and Aedan pushed the door open. Once the door closed, they were immediately surrounded by darkness and Alistair used a spell to light his staff. A white ball of light levitated at the top of his staff and they were now gently bathed in an eerie white light as well as the room they were in.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked in awe and Alistair smiled.

"Where I'm from, we don't use Dust. We use magic instead." Alistair said. "It wasn't until I visited one of the kingdoms that I learned how to use Dust."

"Where are you from?" Yang asked and Alistair smirked.

"A village far from here." The girls sweatdropped.

"Wow that was so specific." Blake said sarcastically and Aedan snickered.

"This is strange. I don't see Kira anywhere." Alistair said and Aedan narrowed his eyes. "She would've at least sent a butterfly to greet us at the door."

"Thanks for making us paranoid dad." Aedan said sarcastically. They stopped when they came across a large stone door with intricate carvings on it; creating a design none of them were familiar with.

"Wow." Ruby said as the light on Alistair's staff revealed the door.

''What is this?" Weiss asked and Zwei sniffed at it.

"I don't know. I've never seen this before." Alistair said.

"Is it a drawing or another language?" Blake asked.

"Looks like a drawing to me." Aedan said as he ran his fingers over it.

"Let me guess, we need a magic key, password or something to open it." Yang said and Aedan shrugged. He braced his hands against the door and growled as he pushed. The door groaned in protest but Aedan managed to push it open. "Okay, maybe not."

"What kind of tomb is this?" Weiss asked as they walked into a large room with several coffins on the left and right sides. There was also a large coffin in the back. Aedan stared at that particular coffin and his heart started to accelerate. The dark whispers reached it grotesque fingers in his head and his eyes started glowing. Blake noticed it and held his hand.

"Is it here?" Blake asked and Aedan nodded as he softly squeezed her hand.

"It is. I can feel its power and hear the whispers in my head." Aedan said and his chains started glowing. Alistair walked to the large coffin and tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Look out." Yang said nudging him aside. Alistair moved back and Yang managed to push the coffin open.

"Well I'll be damned." Alistair said and Yang smirked. "You just gave an old man a reality check."

"Don't be so sad." Yang said patting Alistair on the back and the old mage chuckled. Zwei's ears twitched and he growled. Aedan's tail bristled and his claws and fangs grew. Blake placed a hand on Gambol Shroud.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

''Someone's here. A hostile presence.'' Aedan said and the shadows in the room started converging to the center. A black cloaked figure materialized from the shadows with glowing red eyes.

"What the hell?!" Weiss shouted.

"That's...new." Yang said.

"**Enemies of our Order will be taken by the shadows.**" The figure said and unsheathed a glowing purple katana.

"You've got to be shitting me." Aedan snarled.

* * *

Cliffhangers!XD That's chapter eleven for ya. Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Wassup! My first new chapter of the year! *shoots fireworks and confetti* Yes I'm late I know and I sincerely apologize. I've also been thinking about doing a Skyrim fanfic but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Anyway, please enjoy chapter twelve! :)

* * *

Cinder smirked as she grabbed the shadow crystal from Aedan's drawer in his dorm room. The half breed forgot about it in his panic over leaving and escaping from the Red Shield Knights.

"That boy has so much to learn. His carelessness will cost him dearly." Cinder said to herself with a sigh. Then the shadow crystal started glowing and Cinder's eyes responded by glowing as well. "Three down, two more to go."

* * *

Even though Aedan could sense how strong this _thing_ was, he wasn't gonna let that stop him from tearing it apart. With that thought, he snarled and raced towards it. The figure blocked his claws with its katana and thrusted its palm onto Aedan's chest. Suddenly Aedan was pushed back so hard by an unknown force that it sent him crashing into a coffin a few meters away. Ruby was next as she swung her scythe horizontally at it. It backflipped over Crescent Rose and shot a few tendrils from the shadows. She managed to slice a few in half but was slammed into a wall by one, along with Zwei. Weiss and Yang ran up next and dodged a couple more tendrils.

"**It is amusing to see that you children are unafraid of your potential death.**" The figure said as it blocked Yang's punches and dodged Weiss' ice attacks until it felt a katana go through its stomach. It looked down to see Gambol Shroud peeking out from its body. It slowly turned its head completely around like an owl and Blake's eyes widened when its eyes made contact with hers. She retracted her blade from its body but before the figure could do anything, Yang landed a punch on its face. Weiss froze it solid and Aedan climbed out of the rubble. Tendrils swiftly wrapped around the frozen figure and the girls moved back. The tendrils shot towards them only to be blocked by a white and blue barrier. They looked to see Alistair holding up his staff and the energy flowing out of it was causing the barrier to appear. The tendrils ceased their onslaught and the barrier vanished. Then the cloaked figure rose out from a shadow in the corner of the room.

"**You mortals are wasting your time.**" Alistair and team RWBY recognized this new voice as Zariah's. The dark dragon had possessed the mysterious figure.

"You again?!" Yang shouted.

"**Of course child. Watching the struggles of both humans and faunus through the shadows is so entertaining.**" Zariah turned to Aedan. "**Your days are numbered half breed. Time is not on your side and you will be the death of your comrades.**"

"That little fun fact has already been established." Aedan said sarcastically.

"**Your efforts are futile. The world will be drenched in darkness. Three of my five crystals have been gathered, I suggest you hurry.**" Zariah sunk into the shadows and the room returned to normal.

"He's gone." Blake said.

"I get the feeling he was toying with us." Weiss said. Alistair sealed the shadow crystal in another gold box and put it away.

"He was. I would've interfered if he got serious." Alistair said and Aedan sniffed around.

"What is it?" Blake asked as he sniffed around a coffin. Aedan didn't respond and growled as he opened it. The others walked over and saw Aedan lift an unconscious Kira from the coffin.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"She must've been ambushed by that cloaked figure. She's not really that much of a fighter." Alistair said. Aedan put Kira on his back and Blake's eye twitched a little after seeing Kira's head leaning into Aedan's neck. They finally exited the tomb and Kira's eyes finally opened.

"You okay Kira?" Aedan asked as he gently set her down.

"Some slight dizziness but I'll live." Kira said and she stretched.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I walked in the tomb. Got ambushed by a cloaked figure. Then everything went black." Kira shrugged nonchalantly as she replied.

"We figured.'' Weiss said folding her arms. "Zariah somehow possessed it."

"Well being the oldest living Grimm in history has its perks I guess." Kira said.

"Anyway, if what Zariah says is true then we need to find whoever has the other three crystals." Blake said.

"Well I'm off. I'll see what I can dig up." Kira dispersed into a swarm of butterflies and flew away.

"So where to now Alistair?" Ruby asked.

"I have an old friend who lives in a monastery in the mountains. Perhaps he can be of assistance." Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"_Perhaps_?"

"If he feels up to welcoming visitors. He lives about three days away from here."

"Days?!" Weiss, Blake and Yang shouted and Zwei barked.

"On foot. But luckily we don't have to resort to that." Alistair said and he took out a whistle. Once he blew it, Blake and Aedan covered their ears and Zwei whimpered. The others didn't hear any sound though and a look of confusion crossed their faces. Then they heard the flapping of huge wings and saw a giant eagle flying towards them.

"What the hell!" Ruby backed away a little and Zwei barked a couple times. The others except Alistair and Aedan looked flabbergasted as the bird landed next to them.

"First giant moths and now a giant eagle. Can't wait to see what's next." Blake said sarcastically.

"She was a originally a normal sized bird." Alistair said.

"And what the hell happened?!" Yang asked.

"Spell gone wrong...or right in this case." The girls sweatdropped but said nothing else. The mage climbed on and gestured for the others to follow. Ruby climbed on second with Yang carrying Zwei as she boarded. Weiss was fourth and Blake was about to follow until she noticed that Aedan hadn't moved from his spot. He was staring at the ground clenching and unclenching his hands as he was lost in thought.

"Aedan." Blake called out to him and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Something wrong?''

"Oh, uh..nothing." Aedan said and he walked over. Blake didn't buy it and watched him leap onto the bird. Once she climbed on, the eagle gently lifted into the sky and flew off. After about two and a half hours, they finally arrived at the monastery. The girls let out a small shiver as they hopped off the bird, Yang less so.

"Man, its pretty cold up here." Yang said.

"Yes the temperature drops the higher up we go." Alistair said.

"Well it's good that he doesn't live at the very top of the mountain." Blake said and she looked at Aedan again. The beowolf was completely unfazed by the chill despite wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. They walked up the stairs and Alistair was about to knock until the large doors opened, revealing a much older man with dark blue eyes, long white hair and a beard that stopped at his knees. He wore gray priest robes and had a wooden cane.

"For as long as you've known me Alistair, you should know that knocking is unnecessary." The old man said.

"Hello to you too Saren." Alistair said with a smirk. Saren moved aside and let the others inside.

"Now, who are these lovely young ladies you've brought with you?" Saren asked and Yang smirked.

"I'm Yang."

''Weiss."

''Ruby."

"Blake." Saren chuckled lightly.

"This must be team RWBY then. A pleasure to meet you girls in person. I'm Saren Garan." Aedan narrowed his eyes at him in confusion as they started walking to the living room until Blake noticed he was trailing behind them by a few feet. Blake slowed her pace until they were side by side.

"Aedan what's going on?" Blake asked.

"Nothing." Aedan said without even looking at her.

"Clearly it's not _nothing_. What did Zariah mean when he said '_your days are numbered_'?"

"I'd...rather not talk about it." Aedan quickened his pace to catch up with the others and Blake sighed before following him.

"So, you've come to me for what purpose?" Saren asked as everyone sat down on the couches and chairs.

"We came to make use of your knowledge and power." Alistair said.

"Power? What power?" Ruby asked, curiosity shining brightly in her silver orbs. Saren chuckled lightly.

"I'm a seer." Ruby's eyebrows furrowed.

"Seer?"

"He can see into the future Ruby." Weiss said.

"Cool!" Saren laughed at Ruby's excitement and Zwei wagged his tail, mirroring one of his masters' energy.

"Your teammate is right. Not everything though."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"There are many different paths that lead to many different outcomes. The decisions many people make can change the future. I see most of those outcomes but not all. It's a wonder I haven't gone insane from these visions."

"So, what did you see?" Blake asked.

"Before I tell you anything, you four must understand that there are some things I absolutely can _NOT_ tell you." The girls nodded. "And there are some things I can't just flat out tell you but I can..imply, for lack of a better word."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because there are some things in this world we can't know." Alistair said and Saren nodded.

"So what _can_ you tell us?" Yang asked.

"A great evil will reemerge from this world's shadows." Saren began.

"Zariah." Weiss said.

"Yes. Those who walk along the path of light with one who lives between that and darkness, who is neither good nor evil, both man and beast will use the eye of the sun to incinerate the wyrm and cleanse Remnant of its plight!" Team RWBY sweatdropped at how passionate Saren said his short speech with hand gestures.

"O..kay." Weiss."

"What the hell is the eye of the sun?" Yang asked.

"Sorry but that's the most I can tell you." Saren sighed. "And I suggest you make haste."

"To stop Zariah, we know." Blake said.

"Well that too but the one who is both man and beast is falling into darkness. Without something or someone to keep them grounded to their humanity, the darkness will claim their soul." Saren said those last few words quietly. Alistair noticed that Aedan hadn't said anything since this whole conversation started. He turned his gaze to his son who was sitting next to Yang with his arms folded and brows furrowed. He was so deep in thought again that he didn't notice Alistair approach him. He patted the young man's head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Come with me." Alistair said and Aedan followed him out. They didn't notice Blake getting up and before she could leave the room, Saren spoke up.

"You plan to learn more about the child of Grimm, cat faunus?" Blake glanced at him but didn't say anything. "Be careful what you discover. You may find that you were better left in the dark."

* * *

"What's wrong pup?" Alistair asked. They were sitting in a medium sized gray room with a full sized bed, a nightstand, a small lamp, and a white fur rug. Aedan was sitting on the bed and Alistair stood next to him.

"I...can't remember." Aedan whispered and Alistair's eyes widened.

"What?" Aedan raised his voice a little.

"I..can't seem to remember being here or meeting Saren." Alistair had a look of disbelief.

"But you've met Saren before. You've known him for five years."

"His scent. It's familiar to me but...I can't remember meeting him at all." Aedan held his head in his hand and wracked his brain again for any scraps of his memory having to do with Saren.

"Anything else?"

"I've been forgetting a lot of things. Where we used to live, some things you've taught me, and even some things I learned at Beacon. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember any of those things. I'm afraid of what'll happen if this continues."

"At this rate, you'll forget team RWBY, Mable and me. It's all part of your progression. You're becoming more and more like a Grimm monster. Losing your memories and soon, your mind altogether."

"But dad I don't want that to happen! I already lost Ma once, I can't lose her again!" Aedan shouted and whimpered.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do about it right now." Aedan growled.

"You know, I've been getting those kinds of answers from you a bit too frequently lately." Alistair petted his head.

"Believe me son. If I had the power to stop this from happening then I would in a heartbeat." Aedan sighed and his tail curled up next to him.

"Yeah I know." Alistair nodded and left the room. Aedan detected another presence and massaged his forehead with another sigh. "If you have something to say to me then just say it."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Blake asked as she walked into the room.

"This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does. You're part of this team too. Your problems are our problems." Aedan snorted. "Why can't you just ask us for help or confide in us?"

"Like you're such an expert in those departments." Aedan's sardonic tone surprised her along with his answer.

"What's with that attitude?" Her question was almost a whisper.

"Forgive me Blake but losing my memories piece by piece is making me a bit bitter." Aedan laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I wonder what else will be taken from me."

"You know, I don't think I like your tone." Aedan almost jumped when he saw Blake's face only a few inches away from his. She was leaning over him with her hands braced against the bed on both sides of his head. A large blush crept on his face.

"Why are you making this difficult for me?" Blake smirked.

"It wouldn't be difficult if you'd stop pushing me away." Aedan blushed even more at her flirty tone and groaned as he broke eye contact. He was pushing her away for a reason. He cursed the kiss that happened between them and his feelings for her. His condition was getting worse and he's forgetting people now. His blush subsided at that thought.

"You know what I am. How can you be okay with this?" Blake sighed.

"The same way Alistair is okay with it. Though it would've been nice if you told us at first instead of hiding what you are and saying you were a faunus." Aedan looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"This coming from one who hides her ears under a bow." Blake frowned slightly.

"Point taken." Aedan snickered and Blake smiled at that. It was silent for a minute before Blake broke it. "Any idea why this is happening?''

"No." Blake scowled. She knew it was a lie and Aedan cursed when he saw it.

"Aedan." Aedan sighed.

"Blake, it's not that I don't trust you."

"Then what?"

"You and the others will suffer because of me. My memories are starting to fade. Who knows what else is next?"

"But not saying anything might be worse. Or did you forget how we found out about you being half Grimm?" Blake stood up and Aedan finally relented.

"My other half is causing it." Blake's eyes softened and watched as Aedan stretched but still made no move to get up. The feline ninja sat down next to him, minding his tail. She even started petting it. Aedan's face suddenly turned as red as his eyes and he jumped away from her and the bed.

"W-What's wrong?"

"D-D-Don't do that!" Blake looked at him in bewilderment.

"What? Pet your tail?"

"Yes!" Aedan's tail was tucked between his legs and Blake could've sworn she saw steam come out of his ears.

"I'm lost here Aedan."

"Well..um..petting a wolf's tail..is a very intimate act. Reserved only for family members and...lovers." Now Blake's face turned red.

"I'm so sorry!" Aedan took a deep breath and calmed down. Then something flashed across his red eyes that was too quick for Blake to catch completely. With a sudden burst a speed and a mischievous grin, he pinned her to the bed. He removed her bow and started to softly scratch behind her cat ears. A loud purring sound erupted from Blake and Aedan laughed, his tail wagging.

"Stop that!" Blake shooed his hand away. Aedan tilted his head curiously. "Now you're acting like a puppy."

"Eh-hem." Blake and Aedan looked to see Yang standing in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. She watched the cat and wolf scramble away from each other with large blushes on their faces. "As much as I hate to interrupt your happy flirty hour, dinner's ready."

"T-Thanks." Aedan said and practically teleported out the room. Blake just hid her face as she put on her bow and quickly followed. They entered the dining room and immediately started eating.

"I'll have some rooms prepared for you." Saren said before he left. Ruby, Weiss, and Alistair noticed that Blake and Aedan were silent and they looked at Yang, who was grinning like a madwoman again while glancing back and forth between the two.

"What's going on Yang?" Weiss asked. Blake glared at Yang, daring her to answer that question.

"Oh nothing at all." Yang said while trying not to laugh. After dinner, everyone went to their rooms except Aedan.

* * *

The half beowolf was outside in the monastery courtyard looking up at the stars. He was sitting on the stone steps and it was much colder than before but it still had no effect on him. Having such a high body temperature was an advantage that he welcomed from his dark half.

"Contemplating the depths of deepness are we?" A voice asked and Aedan smirked. He turned to see Saren with a hood over his head slowly walk towards him.

"I wish." Aedan said as he watched the seer sit next to him.

"Losing your memories one by one is a traumatizing thing no doubt. The Dust in your chains is doing its best to slow it down as much as possible so we can find a solution. But that's the most anything can be done right now." Saren said.

"I know." Saren cleared his throat.

"You know, the man who created you had a cure." Aedan looked at him shocked.

"There was a cure for me all this time?!" Saren raised his hand to silence him.

"Well maybe cure is not the right word. It was basically a fail-safe serum. If you grew to be too unstable then the serum would be injected into you. Doing so would destroy your Grimm half." Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"I fail to see the problem."

"Your beowolf half is a part of you. It's in your blood, your DNA. Getting rid of it will kill you." Aedan took all that information in and cursed at Saren for getting his hopes up. Still, maybe he could go back to the ruined site of his birth and find it if it's still intact. He could keep it as a last resort...or Plan B. "You've thought about dying many times before correct?"

"You're the seer."

"I can't read someone's thoughts. I have limits too." Aedan gave a weak smile.

"I have. More times than I can count. How much better things would be once I left this world."

"You don't know that for sure. Things may turn out a lot worse if you die." Aedan stared at him for a minute.

"You won't tell me if I ask will you?" Saren chuckled and stood up.

"Afraid not." Aedan sighed. "I have an idea. Come with me."

"Okay." Aedan stood up and followed him to the middle of the courtyard. They sat Indian style and faced each other. "What's going on?"

"We're going to have a little chat with your other half."

"H-How? I doubt he'll answer if we knock on the door." Saren laughed.

"Oh he'll answer. Close your eyes and I'll begin." Aedan did as he was told and felt Saren's wrinkled and bony hands touch his forehead. It felt like he was being suspended in midair as they ventured through the recesses of his mind.

* * *

**Aedan glanced around as he took in his surroundings. He and Saren were in a dark forest with light fog slowly skulking around. A full moon was shining brightly but it was colored blood red instead of white, giving the forest an eerie red glow. They heard a deep and loud growl echo throughout the forest. The ground shook a little as footsteps brought the beast closer. Its huge body burst through the fog like a bulldozer. What stood before them was a huge beowolf that towered over them. Its canines were as large as a saber-toothed tiger. Fur as black as coal covered its largely muscled figure and a thick mane ran across its chest, shoulders, neck, and ran down its back like a lion past the large and medium sized bone-like spikes. Its large and powerful tail swept from side to side slowly as its glowing red eyes spotted Aedan and Saren. Even this beast's very breathing sounded like it was growling.**

"Oh...my..." **Saren trailed off, flabbergasted as he gazed upon it.**

'_Its gotten stronger alright. Much stronger._' **Aedan thought while gritting his fangs and the monster of a beowolf let out a big and throaty roar.**

* * *

Aaaaaand chapter twelve is finished! Read and Review and I'll see you guys next time! Tootles!


	13. Chapter 13

Hellooooo everyone! Welcome to this brand new chapter! Though honestly after being hit with the news about Monty, I was having a hard time writing this chapter but I'm not gonna give up! I dedicate this chapter to him and may he rest peacefully in paradise! *takes out a sword and raises it to the sky* FOR MONTY!

* * *

**Aedan and Saren watched as the beowolf moved closer to them. The half breed could sense how strong it was and for the first time since he was a child, he was afraid to fight this enemy. He started growling but it was half hearted.**

**"**Aedan. This is your mind so you control what happens here.**" Saren said.**

**''**I don't feel as optimistic as you about this.**" Aedan said but he unsheathed his claws anyway. He raced forward and leaped towards it only to be backhanded away by the beast. He crashed into a few trees and groaned as he shook his head. The beowolf swiped at Saren only for the old seer to dive out the way. He wasn't a fighter and one wrong move could get him killed, which would make him brain dead in Remnant. Aedan quickly stood up and bit the beowolf's tail. It roared in pain but used its powerful tail to toss the half breed aside. He skidded on the ground and his back hit a medium sized boulder.**

**"**Aedan! Concentrate! This is your mind!**" Saren shouted.**

**"**I'm trying!**" Aedan shouted back as he quickly got up again and leaped in front of Saren. He grabbed the monster beowolf's wrists and struggled as he attempted to push it back. Aedan growled in frustration as it continued to overpower him.**

**'**_Come on. Come on! Why isn't it working?!_**' Aedan thought and he kicked the beowolf back a few feet. "**Saren I've been doing what you've said but nothing's happening!**"**

**For the first time in a long while, Saren cursed as Aedan was grabbed by his neck and slammed into the ground. He spit out some blood as the beowolf continued to crush him, as if trying to make the young man merge with the ground. That's when it came to him. They were in the domain of Aedan's Grimm half. So if Aedan's human blood and beowolf blood shared a body then each side also shares a mind. He'll have to defeat his Grimm half here in order to tame it but right now Aedan isn't strong enough and he's at a huge disadvantage. They need to escape and fast. Every minute Aedan loses, the beowolf gets stronger and corrupts his mind faster.**

**"**Aedan! Get out of there! Hurry!**"**

**"**Easier said than done!**" Aedan grabbed the beowolf's wrist again and dug his claws in it. The beast growled and loosened its grip just enough for Aedan to remove its hand from his neck and crawl out the way. Then he yelped when it grabbed his tail and threw him into a boulder hard enough to smash said object to pieces. It clearly wasn't gonna let him escape that easily. Aedan groaned in pain and immediately rolled out the way of the Grimm's stomp attack only for his chest to be slashed open by one of its bone spikes on its arm. Saren started opening a portal and fearfully glanced at Aedan who was thrown into another group of trees. He was badly injured and won't last much longer. He looked over at a few pieces of the large rock where Aedan was thrown into. He picked one up and threw it at the beowolf. Saren could tell by the impact that it was like throwing a grape at someone. Luckily the monster turned his attention to the seer long enough for Aedan to kick him back and run to the portal. It roared in anger as its prey escaped.  
**

* * *

Saren and Aedan were back in Remnant and the seer sighed in relief until he heard a thud. Aedan had collapsed on the ground. A small stream of blood flowed down the corner of his mouth. Saren lifted up Aedan's shirt and saw a long dark purple bruise across his chest and a couple more were on his back and neck. Saren stood up using his cane and Aedan groaned as he opened his eyes. He slowly stood up and activated his semblance. The bruises quickly disappeared and he cracked his neck.

"Man, what time is it?" Aedan asked and immediately froze. Saren narrowed his eyes as Aedan looked down at his hands and gasped. Saren looked down and his eyes widened. Aedan's black claws were out.

''Aedan, nothing's wrong. Put them away."

"I...can't." Saren watched as he jerked his hands but the claws stayed.

"Open your mouth." Aedan obeyed and Saren saw that his fangs were larger than before. He looked at Aedan's ears and saw that they were even more pointed than before and his dark brown hair was now pitch black. "Oh no."

"What?" Aedan felt his ears and cursed.

"Your hair has changed color as well." The sun started to rise and Aedan immediately ran inside. Saren sighed and slowly followed.

* * *

Aedan snarled as he punched a hole in the wall in one of the guestrooms. Losing that fight in his mind caused his physical features to change, both subtle and otherwise. He raked his claws along the wall diagonally and growled in frustration. If he couldn't beat his other half then there was no way in hell he could beat Zariah. There was a knock on the door and Aedan flinched. How can he show himself to the girls now? He heard the lock click open and hid his head inside his shirt. He sat on the bed and covered his claws with his tail.

"What..are you doing?" A voice asked with both confusion and amusement. Of course, there was only one person amongst their group who could pick locks.

"Don't look at me Blake." Blake walked closer to him and reached out for him but he jerked away. "I said don't!"

"It's alright." Aedan growled.

"No it's not." Blake grabbed his shirt and Aedan used one of his hands to remove hers only for Blake to grab it and look in shock at his claws. Aedan sensed it and sighed sadly. "I can't retract them anymore."

"What happened?" Aedan's head popped out his shirt and Blake gasped. He also showed her his fangs.

"Saren and I tried something but it didn't turn out too well. Now I'm starting to look even less like a faunus."

"You're not a faunus." Aedan snorted.

"But I still looked the part. Now I look even more like a monster." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration." Aedan looked at her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was but you woke me up, as usual." Blake deadpanned and Aedan couldn't help but chuckle. "Let me ask you something."

"Okay."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about what you were?" Aedan frowned at that question.

"Now what brought this on?" Blake noticed the change in the atmosphere and sat down. "Let me ask you this then. Did _you_ ever plan to tell the others that you're a faunus?"

"Not for awhile."

"I wasn't planning on telling any of you at all actually. I wasn't planning on making any friends or staying long."

"And look how that went." Aedan snorted.

"I was battling my other half inside my mind. I lost and this is my punishment."

"How?"

"Saren used some kind of magic. I don't know the specifics or maybe I don't remember anymore. It was too strong and it's gotten much closer to taking over permanently. To get back to your earlier question, I'm sorry how this sounds but I didn't trust you. To this day, part of me still expects you to try and kill me." Blake looked offended and Aedan stood up.

"Why would-"

"Why would I think that?" Aedan turned his back to her. "I've learned a long time ago that just because someone's nice, doesn't mean you should trust them. As soon as they find out something about you, they make a complete one-eighty and turn against you."

"And you thought I was like that?" Aedan didn't answer and partially changed the subject.

"I'm half Grimm. A killer. That's not something I can change." Blake sighed loudly and walked over to him.

"Are we really going through this again?" Before anything else happened, Alistair appeared.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blake shook her head and walked out the room. "Saren told me what happened. That was a very dangerous game you played."

"Don't blame him for this Alistair." Aedan and Alistair turned to see Saren walk in. "I did this as a favor for him. But it was too soon apparently."

"I understand." Aedan remained silent until his red markings appeared and his eyes started glowing. He yelled out in pain and covered his face. "What's wrong Aedan?!"

"My eyes! The markings around my eyes burn!" Alistair and Saren watched as Aedan frantically rubbed at the Grimm markings. Then he suddenly stopped and his eyes were now completely red. Even his pupils were gone and he dropped to his knees.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she walked in the room with the other girls.

"We don't know. Aedan said his marks started burning him then this." Saren said.

* * *

**Aedan's vision was red as he watched a group of Ursa, beowolves and two deathstalkers move up the mountain to the monastery with the same cloaked figure walking next to them. He looked down at his hands and saw black fur with white claws. His feet were wolf paws and he touched his head. Furry wolf ears and the bone plating on the top half of his head met his fingers. Several questions were racing through his mind. The biggest one was how to stop this and warn the others.**

**"They're in the monastery further up. Kill them." Those orders were played repeatedly in his mind.**

**'**_Am I..possessing a beowolf?_**' As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Aedan felt something tug at him. Then the tug became more forceful and he slipped away.**

* * *

Yang snapped her fingers in front of Aedan's face and sighed when nothing happened. As soon as she turned around and shrugged, Aedan's markings disappeared. His eyes returned to normal and he loudly cursed. The others jumped at his sudden outburst.

"Aedan! What happened to you?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea how or why but I briefly possessed a beowolf." Everyone looked at him in disbelief, even Zwei with his head tilted to the side. "Look that's not important right now. There's a group of Grimm coming up the mountain towards the monastery. That cloaked figure is with them."

Saren narrowed his eyes slightly and a loud slam echoed through the building. Everyone ran out the room and saw that something was slamming against the doors, trying to get in. Then they broke off the hinges and several Grimm poured in.

"Aedan was right." Blake said and everyone took out their weapons. Ruby sliced an Ursa in half and Zwei curled up into a ball. Yang threw him as hard as she could and Zwei knocked another Ursa right back out the broken doorway. Weiss dashed through the crowd of Grimm, freezing them in place and Blake slashed them to pieces. A deathstalker broke through one of the monastery's stone walls. Alistair used his semblance to fly Yang towards it. She blasted the Grimm in the face and Alistair sliced its claws and stinger off with wind blades. Yang kicked then punched it into a wall. While the others were busy, the cloaked figure approached Aedan. The half breed stood guard in front of Saren and growled.

"**It is good to see you again beowolf. I see you have made a few changes.**" The cloaked figure said.

"Against my will." Aedan said and he sharpened his claws on the wall next to them. The figure chuckled at his action and drew its katana. Then it tilted its head curiously.

"**Will you not transform?**" Aedan narrowed his eyes. "**Is the puppy to afraid to show his true form in front of those mortals he cares for?**"

''Enough!" Aedan snarled.

"**Very well. I would have enjoyed to see their reactions.**" The figure's black katana started glowing purple again. "**That old mortal behind you is more trouble alive. I intend to fix that.**"

"And obviously, I intend to stop you." Saren said nothing as he watched the two stare each other down. Aedan charged forward and ducked under the figure's katana swipe only for it to dodge his claws and roundhouse kick him into a table. Aedan scrambled to his feet and raced over again. He flipped over the figure's leg sweep and quickly turned around only to be punched in the stomach. The force of it knocked Aedan back and he crashed into a few chairs.

"**Come now. You can not be that weak.**" Aedan growled in frustration as he stood up. His markings appeared and his eyes glowed. "**After all that training, you are still no more a threat than those mere mortals. You are Grimm after all.**"

"Don't compare me to those monsters!" The figure grinned and tilted its head to the side.

"**I suppose you are correct. No Grimm is this weak.**" Aedan's eyes widened. "**You can barely put up a fight. You can not protect anyone. They will die, just like your mother.**''

"You leave her out of this!" The figure twirled its weapon as it watched Aedan rip his shirt to shreds. The torn bits softly fell to the ground and his skin turned grey. He half transformed and snarled. The chains started glowing and electricity sparked around them.

'_His chains. They're having trouble keeping him under control._' Saren thought as he continued watching. Moving faster than before, Aedan punched the figure across the room. Alistair sensed the Dust in the chains going haywire and turned to see Aedan and the cloaked figure fighting. He was about to help until he was blocked by a few beowolves. Weiss was closer to Aedan's position than any of them.

''Weiss! To your left!" Alistair shouted. Weiss immediately turned to her left and saw the same thing he did. She stabbed an Ursa in its neck and ran over. She blocked the figure's katana and Aedan kicked its head hard enough to snap its neck. He landed on all fours next to Weiss and growled. The Schnee heiress was a bit put off by his half transformed state and their eyes met. She hesitantly rested her hand on his shoulder after he stood up and was surprised to see him visibly relax a little. Their heads snapped to the figure and watched in horror as it stood up and snapped its neck back in place.

''**It will take more than that to kill me!**'' The figure laughed as it said that. It stared at Aedan's chains and grinned. "**There is the problem, you are being held back. Allow me to rectify that.**"

''Rectify this!" Aedan shouted and he leaped towards it.

''Aedan wait!" Weiss shouted but her warning came too late. Blake turned her attention to where Weiss' shouting came from and saw the figure tackle Aedan to the floor. It grabbed the half beowolf's chains and poured some of its dark energy into it. Tendrils appeared from its back and started lashing out at Weiss. Aedan screamed in pain as the energies clashed and cracks started to appear in the chains. Alistair cursed and used his staff to shoot a stream of fire at the figure only for a beowolf jump in and take the hit. As the cracks grew, Blake switched Gambol Shroud to gun form and tossed it to Yang using the ribbon. The blonde brawler grabbed it and Blake swung her around. Yang let go and her fist collided with the cloaked figure, effectively knocking it away from Aedan. However, the sudden force was all it took to finally finish the job. With a bright blue flash the chains shattered and Aedan turned over onto his side. The figure stood up and was met with the sight of dead Grimm and team RWBY glaring at it. Alistair walked over and it grinned.

''**What will happen now I wonder? The wolf's chains are destroyed. Now the-**'' Aedan tackled the figure and continually slashed at its head with his claws.

"Aedan!" Ruby shouted and Yang tackled Aedan away from the figure. Alistair used his semblance and lifted it in the air. His eyes widened when its face was finally shown.

''...Scott?" Said person just grinned.

''**You remember me? I feel soooo happy now!**" Team RWBY looked at Alistair confused and Aedan snarled. Yang was holding him back by his arms.

"How are you alive? I killed you." Alistair said and Scott laughed.

"**That you did! And part of me does want to get revenge on you. Then again if you had not done such a thing, Master Zariah would not have used his incredible powers to reform me.**" Scott's eyes started glowing. "**I am now a shadow hunter!**"

"A what?" Everyone watched Scott break free and backflip through a window out the building.

"I won't let him get away!" Aedan shouted and broke out of Yang's grip. He pushed her aside and quickly followed his creator out.

"This is starting to be more trouble than it's worth." Weiss said and they ran outside but Aedan and Scott were nowhere to be seen.

"Zwei, find Aedan." Ruby ordered and Zwei started sniffing around. Everyone else started searching around for clues until Blake heard footsteps coming towards them. They saw Aedan- who was back to normal- walking towards them holding his badly bleeding arm. He saw them stare at his arm and sighed.

"I'm fine." Aedan muttered and he activated his semblance.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Weiss shouted and Aedan glared at her. Then he absently rubbed his shoulder where one of his chains used to be draped across. He looked at Alistair.

"Dad, I need to leave."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"My chains are gone. The progression returned to its normal pace." Aedan answered without even looking at her. "I can feel it eating away at me."

"That still doesn't mean you should leave." Yang said and Saren stepped forward.

"If that is your wish then go ahead young one." Saren said.

"You're agreeing to this?" Blake asked.

"The boy needs to do a bit of soul searching. Find himself amongst the darkness of his other half. Whether he finds the strength to push that darkness back or let it consume him whole..well, that remains to be seen."

"He's right." Alistair said and the girls looked at him. "With all the things that have happened until now, he must break away from his dependence on his chains and those serums. He must find his anchor to his humanity. Just like a Rite of Passage."

"This is something he must do. Either he'll return an enlightened man, or a mindless beast." Saren walked back to the monastery and returned with a blue and grey travel backpack and a grey undershirt. He handed them over to Aedan, who took it without a word. The half breed put the shirt on and sighed. Ruby walked over and wrapped him in a soft hug. Next was Yang, who also messily petted his head.

"You better come back as yourself or I'll beat the hell out of you." Aedan snorted.

"And I'll join in." Weiss said, surprising everyone. "I'll still be waiting on that explanation you owe us."

"Fine with me." Aedan hoisted the bag over his shoulder and stared at Blake. The cat faunus said nothing and Aedan walked over. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "I'll try my best. For you."

"I know." Blake said and Aedan broke the hug. He turned around and petted Zwei before walking away. Then Alistair walked over to the ninja.

"You know, even after saying all that, Saren and I also believe in giving him an advantage. And I believe that advantage is you" Blake looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Alistair smiled.

"What I mean is that you have a special bond with Aedan that no one else had before. It's on a different level than myself and Mable and I think that's what'll be invaluable in helping him."

"So, you want me to go with him?"

"Indeed. If your team leader is okay with it." Alistair and Blake looked at Ruby, who smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure Ruby?" Blake asked.

"We'll be alright. Go." Ruby said. Then Yang snickered.

"Don't do anything funny alright..or at least use protection." Blake entire face turned red and she glared at her partner before running off to catch up with Aedan.

"You're okay with this Yang?" Weiss asked folding her arms.

"Of course! I'm pretty sure there's an unspoken rule somewhere about T-Blocking your partner."

"Are you kidding me Yang?!" Yang roared with laughter at Weiss' reaction. Alistair just shook his head and chuckled. Then Yang calmed down.

"In all seriousness though, I think this will definitely benefit her too. And all of us." Yang said and Saren nodded.

"So what's the next step for the rest of you?" Saren asked.

"Well, we could find who has the other shadow crystals or try to figure out what this 'eye of the sun' is and find it." Alistair said. "It's Ruby's decision."

"What?" Ruby looked at Alistair.

"You're the team leader. It's your choice. I merely guided you and your team to the starting line." Zwei barked and wagged his tail. Ruby looked everyone and thought for a minute.

"We should check out this 'eye of the sun' thing first. Saren said we need it to destroy Zariah." Ruby said. "Just in case they revive him without the crystals."

"That's..actually a good plan." Weiss said and Yang grinned.

"Then let's get started!" Everyone started walking back to the monastery.

"Hey Yang, what's T-Blocking?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about that!" Weiss shouted and Yang laughed again.

* * *

Booyah! This chapter feels very short and that's starting to bug me. I'll make the next one longer. Anyway stay tuned for the next one!


	14. Chapter 14

Wassup! Guess who's back with a shiny new chapter for you all to enjoy! MEEEE!

* * *

Far into an area ravaged by death, destruction, and despair were an army of Grimm. Tons of Beowolves, Ursas, Deathstalkers, Boarbatusks, Nevermores, and others were stalking around the dry and cracked ground. All the trees were barren and it didn't look like leaves would grow on it anytime soon. In fact, there were no signs of foliage anywhere. Dark clouds covered the sky and in the distance was a run down castle on top of a hill. Two Nevermores were perched on two large pillars screeching in sync with each other. Cinder and Scott walked alongside several shadow walkers towards the castle. The creatures had very bony, lithe frames. Their skin was pitch black with red crystal-like patches in various places on their bodies. Their eyes were completely red and they also had spider fangs.

''Have you completed your preparations?" Cinder asked and the mad scientist grinned.

''Oooh almost! I'm still lacking one more thing but there's no need to worry." Cinder watched as Scott opened the doors. ''It'll come to us."

* * *

Blake watched Aedan sniff the air for the third time since she had joined him on his journey or 'quest' as the half beowolf called it. She rolled her eyes and smiled a little but that expression faded as she thought about all that happened or might have happened to him before her team first met him.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked.

"To visit a friend and former teammate of my dad's." Aedan said as he moved a vine out his way. They were moving further north and the temperature started dropping even more. Blake could tell how nervous he was from the tone of his voice to see this person.

"Do you know this person?" Aedan stopped for a moment.

"Not very well, but she knows me." Soon the green forest was traded in for a snowy terrain and Blake moved closer to the demon wolf. They finally arrived at a white and black striped cottage with a brown roof and a light red chimney. Aedan knocked on the door and a few minutes passed before a woman answered. She wore a white long sleeve blouse with a long dark brown skirt and white slippers.

"I didn't expect you to bring someone with you." The woman said while eying Blake. The cat faunus noticed that Aedan was staring at the ground and his tail was tucked slightly between his legs. "Come in."

"Thanks." Aedan said as they walked in and sat down in the living room. Blake and Aedan were on the couch and the woman was in a chair to their left.

"My name is Claire Thomas." Blake noticed something move slightly under the woman's blouse. Claire caught her gaze and chucked. "What you're seeing are my wings. I'm a raven faunus."

"Did dad tell you why I'm here?" Aedan asked and Claire turned to him.

"Yes. I've already got something prepared for you." Claire watched Aedan drop his bag next to the couch and started exploring the cottage. He still hadn't looked Claire in the eye and Blake had had enough of it. Before she could say anything, Claire spoke up. "I see you've noticed how Aedan acts around me."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I was Alistair's partner and our team found Aedan when he was just an infant in Scott's lab. I was also one of the people who told Alistair that he should kill him." Blake's eyes widened.

"You wanted Aedan to die?" Claire nodded.

"I admit, I thought he was a monstrosity who would turn out no different than the Grimm. It seemed I was proven right during that...incident."

"Where he massacred an entire village." Claire sighed.

"Yes. However my opinion of him changed despite all that. He's a good person." Blake folded her arms.

"Then why is he afraid of you?"

"I wouldn't say afraid. More like cautious, wary. That if he makes one wrong move I'll turn him into the Red Shields Knights. I have no intention of doing that."

"So what do you do?"

"Alistair wants me to provide the boy some spiritual guidance. There's a test he must pass. Of course, you're allowed to accompany him during it and if you feel that this helped you as well then all the better." Blake saw Aedan appear from down the hallway. "Well then, I'll go prepare dinner."

"Alright" Claire walked away and Blake turned to Aedan. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just nervous. Dad told me that she wanted me dead. It's a bit hard to remain calm."

"It'll be fine." Aedan snorted.

"I guess."

"You're still in control of yourself." Aedan looked at her.

"Yeah it looks that way but I'm using all of my dad's teachings to control these urges I have..that I can remember anyway."

"Urges?" Aedan looked away.

"The urge to kill, destroy, and dominate. The first one being the strongest. Seeing these humans, faunus, and animals so much..weaker than I am. Such, easy prey." Blake watched as Aedan's eyes started glowing and he dropped to his knees. She heard his heart accelerate and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aedan calm down!" Claire returned and Blake could now see her black wings.

"Is your resolve to stay in control so hollow Fenrir?" Aedan turned his attention to the raven faunus. "Come. Dinner's ready."

* * *

Alistair, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were looking through Saren's extensive library for anything remotely mentioning the 'eye of the sun'.

"Did you find anything?" Ruby asked.

"Nope." Yang said flipping through some pages. Then Weiss opened a book and skimmed through half of it until she briefly saw a picture and turned back to it.

"I found it, I think." Weiss said and everyone crowded around her. Alistair smiled.

"Yes this is it." Alistair said. The picture was that of a jewel shaped like an oval with tribal markings around the ends and a symbol in a middle. The words that accompanied the picture were in another language. "It's in Rivarren."

"You never told us about that." Yang said as she picked up Zwei an put him on the table so he could see. Alistair thought for a moment.

"Oh that's right! I haven't yet." Alistair sat down in one of the chairs. "Where should I start?"

"Um, what is it?" Ruby asked.

"The language comes from an ancient race of people who are long gone. They had forsaken the use of technology and focused more on the arcane. They were the ones who defeated Zariah."

"What happened to them?'' Yang asked.

"No one knows for sure. Zariah might have wiped them out in his fight with them and the last person of the race sacrificed themselves to save Remnant. Or the race integrated themselves with everyone else and abandoned their former ways and now no one can tell the difference after several generations."

"What do you think happened?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows? I've been trying to find out for years, even going so far to learn their language and some of their spells."

"What kind of people were they?" Weiss asked.

"They were quiet and peaceful from what I gathered. They practiced druid magic."

"Druid magic?"

"Magic that resides over nature, healing, and shapeshifting."

"Shapeshifting?!" Ruby shouted with a bright smile.

"Can you shapeshift?" Yang asked.

"Unfortunately I can't. That's a druid field of magic that I haven't recovered from any ancient books or scrolls yet." Alistair laughed once he saw Ruby pout.

"So what does this say?" Weiss asked pointing to the page. It took a couple minutes for him to read and translate in his head.

"The Razadelvicol, or 'eye of the sun', is a powerful gem created using the energy of the sun's rays along with the magic of five master druids to defeat Zariah. It was forged at the Dricolamar temple...huh, interesting.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"The gem has a compatibility prerequisite. Not just anyone can use it."

"Great. Just great." Weiss said sarcastically.

"That doesn't mean we can't go and get it" Ruby said. "Where is it now?"

"It might be in Dricolamar temple. Unfortunately I don't know where that is." Alistair said.

"So we're basically back to square one." Weiss said and Ruby thought for a minute.

"What about Kira?" Everyone looked at her. "She could use her butterflies to find the temple."

"Good idea."

* * *

That night after dinner, Aedan was sleeping on the couch when a shadow blanketed his form. His eyes shot open and the last thing he saw were glowing blue eyes.

**Aedan quickly sat up only to find himself in complete darkness. There wasn't even a speck of light and he stood up. Then all of a sudden he could smell smoke and..blood, lots of blood. His heart started racing as he hurried over to where the scents were coming from. Light started to illuminate the pathway and he came across a disturbing and all too familiar scene. It was the village he destroyed six years ago. Aedan fell to his knees and just stared at the destroyed buildings and burning corpses.**

**"Did you really think you could run from us?" Aedan jumped when he heard that voice. "You can't escape."**

**"I didn't mean to!" The corpses started lifting their heads up, showing what was left of their horribly mutilated and burned faces. They slowly started to crawl towards him. Aedan watched as they grabbed his ankles and feet. "I admitted my guilt! What more do you want from me?!"**

**"Isn't it obvious?" Aedan turned to where the very deep and rugged voice came from. It was his beowolf half with a wicked grin.**

* * *

**Blake woke up when she heard when she sensed that something was wrong. She sat up but realized where she was. Instead of Claire's cottage, she was in a field of grass. The sky was bright blue and clear of all clouds.**

**'_What's going on?_' Blake thought as she stood up.**

**"You've finally awakened young faunus." A voice said. Blake saw a white cat laying down at the top of a small hill. "I've been eagerly waiting for you. I have many questions to ask you."**

**"Okay." Blake said, not really knowing what was going on. Well, she had a clue but wanted to make sure. "Who are you?"**

**"I'm not Claire if that's the secret meaning behind your question." The cat tilted its head to the side a little. "I have no name. Anyway, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"**

**"Go ahead."**

**"What I wanna know is..why?"**

**"Why what?"**

**"Just like your teammates you continue to develop such a strong bond with Aedan knowing what he is and the dangers that may follow. Why is that?" Blake sighed.**

**"Because I know what it's like to be judged for what I am."**

**"And that allowed you to overlook someone being half Grimm? Even with that line of thinking, what was your first thought when you found out what he is?" Blake remained silent as she thought about it. "Did you stray from that mindset?"**

**"Of course not!"**

**"Is that so? That's pretty surprising."**

**"The reason why he kept it from me is pretty obvious."**

**"Agreed. Revealing what he is to a huntress in training would be a stupid thing to do. And even though you and your team are different, I'm sure there are others who won't see things as clearly as you do. That the world isn't always black and white. Greys will inevitably show up." Blake nodded.**

**"He's that grey area.'' The cat snorted.**

**"How do you know?"**

* * *

"Hey Alistair, team RWBY." Kira greeted as she entered the monastery. "Where's grandpa Saren?"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that child?" Saren asked as he walked in from the courtyard. Kira just laughed.

"Did you find it?" Ruby asked.

"Oh the temple? Yes, I did. Though I will admit it was very difficult to find." Kira said folding her arms. "I exhausted all my sources looking for the damn thing. Here, I drew a map."

"Awesome." Yang said as she took the map.

"So do we wait for Blake and Aedan to get back?" Weiss asked.

"We may not have the time. We need to find the 'eye of the sun' as quickly as possible." Alistair said and he turned to Kira. "Can you send a butterfly to them? Have it lead them to the temple and we'll meet up there."

"Roger that." Kira said as she playfully saluted.

* * *

"Any idea where it went now?" Sam asked. After the incident at the prison the leader of the Red Shield Knights refused to acknowledge Aedan as anything other than_ it_. He was so close to shooting someone in frustration until a tracker walked up to him.

''Our hunting dogs found his scent sir. He's moved further up north into the snow region.''

"Excellent! Let's move everyone!"

* * *

**"If it was obvious then I wouldn't be asking." Aedan said and the huge beowolf moved loser.**

**"What I want is so very simple." The beowolf said and he stopped right in front of the young half breed. "Embrace me."**

**''What? Like a hug or something?'' The Grimm snorted in annoyance.**

**"Embrace me. As in, accept me. Welcome me as yourself and become what you're supposed to be!" Aedan furiously shook is head.**

**"I'll never accept you! You're the cause of all these problems I have! I'll get rid of you!'' The beowolf laughed and picked him up by the throat.**

**"You just don't get it do you?! You can't get rid of me! I am in every dark corner of your mind! In fact, I'm the reason you're still alive!"**

**"What are you talking about?" Aedan asked as the wolf's grip tightened around his neck. It moved its snout closer to Aedan's face.**

**"Where do you think your semblance came from? Grimm can heal from almost any wound very quickly. You wouldn't have your heightened senses without me!" Aedan was thrown a few feet away. The Grimm stomped towards him. "Accept me! Accept what you are or everyone will die!"**

**"I won't let you kill them!" The beowolf roared in anger. Then another image appeared before Aedan. It was Alistair and team RWBY on the ground unmoving and covered in blood. "...no."**

**"You're stubbornness will get your precious humans and faunus killed. Accept me!''**

**"Leave me alone!"**

* * *

**"I know he's different." Blake said and the cat slowly stood up. It walked towards her. "He won't give in to his other half."**

**"Do you know what he's been through? With the destruction of an entire village, the nightmares, the urges to kill, and the death of his adoptive mother?"**

**"I do." The cat started to circle around her.**

**''Then, what if I told you that if Aedan let's his Grimm half take over, that if he lets himself sink into that darkness then all his pain will vanish?'' Blake's eyes narrowed.**

**"You're lying.'' The cat slowed its pace as it continued to circle around her.**

**"What makes you think I'm lying? Grimm are savage and mindless beasts remember? That's what you were taught at Beacon right? So, if Aedan forsakes his humanity and turns to his Grimm half for comfort then it will do just that." Blake's eyes widened in realization.**

**"By taking his memories piece by piece." The cat nodded.**

**"Those tragic and horrifying memories that cause his nightmares will vanish. He won't be tormented anymore. He'll finally know peace."**

**"But he'll become a mindless beowolf like all the others!"**

**"True, but that's life. To gain what we want from it, a price must be paid. The bigger the wish, the heavier the price." Blake remained silent as she stared at the grass. The cat's words soaked into her brain. "You wanted to know right?"**

**"Yes, I did.'' The cat sat down in front of her and its tail swayed back and forth slowly.**

**"Saren warned you, remember? That you may end up wishing you were left in the dark." Blake watched its head tilt to the side. "When Aedan gives in. You'll have no choice but to kill him. Well, that's good for him in the end."**

**"What?"**

**"Aedan wants to die.'' Blake immediately stood up.**

**"I don't believe that! He cant!''**

**''You say that as if it's your choice." The cat frowned as it looked up at her. "I understand the terrible things that your kind has suffered in the past but at least you were still accepted amongst each other. Aedan being what he is will find no such comfort there. Both humans and faunus will despise him. No one can understand him."**

**"Aedan has that with us. He's accepted by us.''**

**''And he knows that. But between the Red Shield Knights, the human extremists that are still out there somewhere, the White Fang, and most of civilization, they will either shun you, exile you, or even try to kill you for even giving a glance in his direction."**

**''...He wants to die. To protect us." The cat nodded.**

**"Unless the Red Shield Knights are destroyed they will never leave him alone. People who find out what he is will never leave him alone. He will be the death of you." Blake thought for a moment. She understood now. The reason he was a little apprehensive at making friends when they first met. This was what he wanted. To die so they wouldn't endure even more suffering. The only problem with all this is that this isn't what the others want. This isn't what she wants. "So, will you let him slip away? Will you grant that wish of his?"**

**''Hell no." The cat immediately looked at her. Shock very apparent in its blue eyes.**

**''Excuse me?" Blake folded her arms.**

**''I said no.''**

**''Why not?''**

**"It's a pretty selfish wish if you think about it."**

**''Selfish? How?"**

**"I understand why he thinks this way and I'm glad that he cares so much about us but he's also being ignorant of our feelings as well. We don't want him to purposely die and leave us to mourn the loss of a friend and teammate. Even if it's to protect us, I won't allow it."**

**"I see." The cat said and then burst out laughing. After a minute had passed, it finished. "My my, what a fine young woman you are. If you can truly help him overcome this rather large obstacle then I hope you succeed.''**

**"Thank you." Then the cat frowned.**

**"I suggest you hurry though. The half breed isn't doing too well.'' Before Blake could say anything, the cat faded from view. The field and sky started to crumble until everything went black.**

* * *

Blake shot up from bed and saw Claire sitting in a chair next to her.

"You're awake now. How was your dream?" Claire asked.

"What was that?"

''It's a special brew I made. I put it in your dinner earlier to alter your dream."

''So that dream was the test?" Claire nodded.

''Indeed, and I'm glad to say that you passed. However, Aedan had such a..violent reaction to it."

"What happened?"

''The boy stormed out the house through the window. He still can't move on from his past and from what he is. Not doing so will doom him." Blake got out of bed and raced out the room.

* * *

It had started raining when Blake rushed out the house after Aedan. She didn't know what happened to him during the dream but it obviously wasn't good. She barely even noticed her clothes and ears getting soaking wet as she searched for the missing half beowolf. Eventually she managed to track him down to a very small clearing surrounded by trees. Most of them were sliced apart. Aedan's back was to her and his head was lifted up towards the clouds. He just stood there with the only movement being the slight rise and fall of his chest as he took in each breath and eased it out. Blake slowly approached him only to stop halfway once he spoke up.

"During my meditations, I would always picture myself like this. The rain was something that relaxed both sides of me. But now, it's not working as much as it used to." Aedan said and Blake moved closer to him. She noticed that his wet bangs were covering his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" Blake asked.

"Why won't you abandon me?" Shock could not even begin to describe how Blake felt at that moment. His tone of voice suggested that he actually _wanted_ her to abandon him. "Why won't you avoid me like the plague?"

"You're different."

''Damnit Blake, stop it!'' Aedan's sudden shouting caused Blake to step back.

"What are you talking about?"

''Stop being so accepting of me! You, Yang, Ruby, even Weiss seriously need to stop!" Aedan raced over to a few trees and started slashing them apart with his claws in frustration. "You seriously need to stop! Everyone just needs to STOP!"

''Aedan calm down!" The half Grimm growled at her.

"No I will _not_ calm down! You're a huntress in training and I'm a half Grimm abomination who shouldn't even exist in the first place! You're the one who should hate me! My existence should disgust you! This would be so much easier on us both if you would just do what you're damn training to do and fucking KILL ME!"

A resounding smack took place after Aedan's short rant. It was even heard through the rain. Aedan stood there as the left side of his face throbbed in pain. He didn't expect Blake to slap him and he remained quiet as he turned to look at the cat faunus.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again!" Aedan was about to say something but Blake glared at him even harder, effectively shutting him up. ''Look, just because you can't see the good in yourself doesn't mean no one else can. You're the one who needs to stop thinking that way."

Aedan remained silent. That rant he made wasn't how he felt completely. He mostly loved the fact that he found team RWBY and became friends with them but he was afraid. What would he do if Alistair and team RWBY met the same fate as Mable because of him? Blake made him feel something he never felt before and that also scared him. Those feelings of love coupled with lust, bliss brought on from her presence, protectiveness over her against an enemy, butterflies in his stomach whenever she looked at him, agitation from being away from her for too long, and others that he still had trouble sorting out. Wanting her was one of the two things is human and Grimm halves mutually agreed upon. Aedan turned his gaze to the muddy ground and Blake's eyes softened when she saw the look of shame in his. Despite his eyes being that of a beowolf, she actually found them beautiful. As red as Ruby's hooded cape and they gave off a warmth to them that she was sure their owner wasn't aware of. When no one was paying attention she actually found herself checking him out on occasion. Blake chuckled to herself at that thought. A cat faunus girl is attracted to a boy who's half human and half Grimm. This was something she doubted her favorite fiction writer could come up with.

"I'm sorry." Aedan's voice snapped Blake out of her thoughts.

"It's alright. You're stressed out and needed a release. I understand."

"I guess, but I still had no right to take it out on you. Even my beowolf half is pissed at me for doing that." Blake let out a light laugh and Aedan smiled.

''Do you trust me now?" Aedan looked away and scratched the back of his head.

''Yeah, I trust you completely." Blake folded her arms.

"Then transform." Aedan looked at her confused.

"You can't be serious." The look in Blake's eyes told him that she was. "What if-''

''Just do it. It'll be fine."

Aedan was worried. He didn't have his serums and his chains were destroyed. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt Blake. He took a deep breath. If she had faith in his other self then he would too. The familiar sensation of transforming was now upon him. His hair grew longer and spikier. It turned into fur halfway down his neck and covered most of his body. His fangs and claws lengthened, he grew a snout, red markings appeared around his eyes, and forehead under his bangs. His ears were more like a wolf's now. Bone-like spikes grew out of his back, shoulders, arms, elbows and knees. More muscle mass was added on as he grew a foot taller and his tail grew longer. His legs and feet were now that of a beowolf and his eyes were completely red except for his human-like pupils. Blake noticed that they were smaller than before once he made eye contact with her again. His breathing was accompanied by slight growling. He did look a bit intimidating staring at her like that but it wasn't gonna stop her. She knew Aedan was waiting for something to happen whether it came from her or his Grimm blood.

As the ninja took a step forward, she noticed him flinch. She silently ordered him to stay there and held a hand out to him. Aedan's ears twitched as he watched Blake's hand slowly reach up and caress the bone-like plating on his snout. Her lithe fingers delicately traced the red markings up his face and he lowered his head so she could reach his hair. Blake glided the fingers of her other hand through the wet fur on the bottom half of his face. Then she wrapped him in a soft hug. Despite them both being soaking wet, Aedan gave off a lot of body heat and Blake felt warm. She smiled when he returned the hug. Aedan lowered his head some more and gently nuzzled her hair and cat ears. His tail wagged as she purred contently in the comfort his soft fur provided and it was accompanied by a very low and soft growling sound coming from the hybrid that seemed like his version of purring.

Blake felt his fur recede as Aedan returned to human form and it was replaced by warm skin and muscle. Shredded remains of his sleeveless hoodie littered the ground next to him but he didn't care in the slightest. Hell, Zariah could invade Remnant with a huge army of Grimm right now and he wouldn't care. Was this what it felt like to be in love? A sudden stroke of boldness hit him and red eyes met amber again. Then Aedan softly kissed her. Blake honestly didn't expect him to do that but she wasn't gonna complain. She returned the kiss and even felt the urge to touch him some more, to feel him. As the kiss deepened, Blake draped her hands on his shoulders and slowly started to explore the hills and valleys of muscle down his chest, biceps, and abs, causing him to shiver with pleasure. He ran his fingers through her hair and dulled his claws so he could safely scratch behind her cat ears. Blake moaned into the kiss and started purring again. The need for air had taken over and they broke the kiss. The rain also managed to stop.

"What's your fascination with my ears?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"I can't help it. They're adorable." Aedan said with a smile. He saw one of them twitch when a raindrop landed on the tip and his tail wagged even harder. "See! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Am I allowed to pet your tail then?" Aedan's face immediately turned red and Blake laughed.

"Y-Yeah. I-I guess you are." Blake smiled as she snuggled back up to him and they stood there for a little while. Suddenly, they sensed danger and broke apart. A large group of about thirty Red Shield Knights appeared.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of playing hide and seek with you." Sam said as he walked out from behind a tree.

"And I'm getting tired of you stalking me like an obsessed fangirl." Aedan said and Sam's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Arrest the faunus! Kill the abomination!"

* * *

Aaaaand that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed this! Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Helloooo! I'm back with a brand new shiny chapter for you good and patient boys and girls out there! After this story I'm trying to decide if I should do my Evolve or Skyrim story. Grrr! I hate being so indecisive! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

This was one of those good news/bad news scenarios that Aedan sometimes heard about. Alistair had a few stories from his days as a huntsman that had those scenarios sprinkled in here and there. Something good would happen to him and his team but it was closely followed by something bad or vise versa, hence the name. Aedan watched as the knights and their dogs closed in on him and Blake with their weapons drawn. The good news was that he could officially say that he and Blake were now more than friends. The bad news was that Sam and his medieval doom patrol found them. How the hell did they get so close without Aedan hearing or smelling them? The rain most likely played the part of covering their scents and drowning out their movements. It also could be that he was so hugely occupied with Blake that the sounds or smells didn't even register and if they did then his raging hormones caused him to ignore them completely. He decided to go with the former.

"I don't suppose you'll let us go if I say I've gotten better at controlling myself right?" Aedan asked. His question was answered with Sam loading his gun. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"This is your last chance faunus. Step away from the Grimm and surrender or you'll join him in execution." Sam said which caught both Aedan and Blake off guard.

"You're allowed to kill me now?" Blake asked.

"If you interfere with us eliminating our target and resist arrest then we have the right to eliminate you as well."

"That's new to me." Aedan said and he turned to Blake.

"Don't even think about telling me to run away and leave you behind." Blake said with a glare and Aedan snorted.

"Perish the thought m'lady." Blake rolled her eyes with an amused smile. "Having you here with me is good for my morale."

"Alright then." Aedan smirked and Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud. "We're not killing them Aedan."

"And beating the ever loving shit out of them will make them learn their lesson about coming after me?" Aedan transformed into his half beowolf form and sharpened his claws on a tree.

"Aedan." Blake sternly called out to him and the hybrid growled as he made eye contact with her. Then he exhaled loudly through his nose. Fine. He'll do it her way for now. Aedan made a small noise followed by what sounded like a huff and nodded his head at the cat faunus. Blake took that as him agreeing to follow her order though it was with reluctance. Sam snapped his fingers and the dogs ran towards them first.

'_I wonder if she meant the dogs too._' Aedan thought as he backhanded one of them into a tree. It yelped loudly and collapsed in the mud. The demon wolf cringed slightly once he saw the damage to the tree. Maybe he used a bit too much of his strength. Then a little voice in his head told him that Blake only said not to kill them but she never said anything about badly crippling them. A wolfish grin made its way onto his face. Hopefully she won't mind them having a few broken bones or even a missing limb or two. That sadistic thought made his excitement grow. After all, _their_ auras can regenerate. Aedan let out a howl and charged forward.

Blake kicked a dog away from her and dodged another one's slobbering jaws. She winced a little in disgust at that. The faunus could now say that she preferred the company of Zwei over these mutts. He was smarter and didn't drool nearly as much. Most of them were going after Aedan which made sense since he was their main target. Blake roundhouse kicked a dog in the jaw, knocking it flat on the ground a couple feet away from her.

"Bad puppy." Blake said and sighed. If only Yang was here to hear that comment. She spun on her heel as she dodged a Red Shield Knight's attempt to grab her and hit him in the back of his neck with the hilt of her katana; effectively knocking him out. Blake backflipped over a knight's spear and delivered a leg sweep. As he fell forward, she ducked under a female knights's punch and gave her a swift uppercut to her jaw. Blake used her semblance to dodge another knight's sword attack and disappeared into the trees.

"What the f-" The knight didn't get a chance to finish his sentence once a long black ribbon wrapped around one of his ankles and flung him over to the other male knight that was in the process of getting off the ground. They collided and remained on the ground unmoving. Blake jumped down from the tree branches only to suddenly be surrounded.

Aedan stomped the last dog onto the ground and turned his attention to where Blake was, only to see her surrounded by knights and rage started to cloud his mind. He knew she was a capable fighter and may not need his help but seeing this image caused both his human and Grimm sides to surge with energy. He roared and charged towards them on all fours. His large and thickly muscled body slammed into several knights as he bulldozed his way through. He stomped his foot on a knight's leg, snapping the bone as if it was as brittle as a cracker. The other knights that he knocked down were now unconscious and as soon as he the took down the last one of the group, he barked at Blake. Before she could respond, a whip wrapped itself around Aedan's large neck. Red electricity shot across the weapon like a bullet and Aedan yelped in pain as he was electrocuted. Blake quickly switched Gambol Shroud to gun form and shot at the whip. It split in half and the half beowolf ripped it off his neck.

"Don't make this harder than what it needs to be." Sam said while his gun switched to a silver broadsword. Aedan's fur stood on end as he felt the presence of the metal. Flashes of his time with the priest started to dominate his mind. Instead of feeling the need to run away like he thought he would, his body started trembling. His small pupils faded away and a familiar red fog started to shroud his vision. His claws, fangs, and spikes grew longer. Thoughts of killing, getting rid of the lethal object, protecting himself, and what happened after that village massacre splattered all around his mind like using a blender with the top off. Saliva poured down his fangs and jaws like slow moving waterfalls and then his mouth started foaming up.

Blake didn't understand what was happening. Why did Samuel changing the form of his weapon trigger a reaction like that in Aedan? The half-breed roared so loudly that Blake had to tightly cover her ears. Sam did the same and in doing so, failed to notice that Aedan had closed in on him. He punched the knight in the chest and the force of it sent Sam crashing through a few trees.

'**_DANGER. KILL IT. KILL IT!_**' Those were the only words going through Aedan's head as he raced over on all fours and pinned the human on the ground. Sam groaned and spat some blood on the ground. His aura absorbed most of the damage but his armor was badly damaged and he could feel that a couple of his ribs were cracked; maybe even broken. Blake ran over until she stopped a few feet away from them.

"Aedan stop!" Blake shouted. Aedan sharply turned his head to her then back to Sam. He lifted his hands and started slashing away at the knight's armor. He wasn't listening to her and the ninja was running out of options. Finally, she lifted her arm and shot at a tree right next to Aedan's head. The half beowolf immediately stopped and started growling at her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, Scott was drawing a circle with runes surrounding the inside and outside. Two crystals were floating on white pillars in their own corners of the the very large room. Then Cinder walked in with shadow crystal number three.

"Why don't you just use those shadow walkers for that?" Cinder asked as she handed the crystal to him.

"Because these Grimm are stupid. I will not risk them messing up the preparations for Master Zariah's return." Scott huffed and Cinder sighed. She watched as the scientist placed the third crystal in its corner. "Everything must be perfect!"

"Why are we working with this guy?" Mercury asked as he and Emerald walked into the room.

"This guy just seems like a crazed servant of an evil deity." Emerald said as they watched Scott ramble on.

"As much as I do detest working with him, it's necessary to fulfill our goal. A part of the deal that I have every intention of holding Scott to." Cinder said. Emerald and Mercury just looked at each other.

"Now, all we need are the last two crystals and the final piece to this ritual." Scott said rubbing his hands together.

"Should we go get it?" Mercury asked and Scott shook his head.

"No no no. I'll go get them. I'll be able to utilize one of the crystals' abilities to find them." Scott grinned. "Besides, the one who has them is someone I know _very well_."

* * *

Alistair, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Zwei were walking up the stone steps to the Dricolomar temple. They still hadn't heard from Kira's butterflies about Blake and Aedan and they were starting to get a little worried.

"I hope Blake and Aedan are okay." Ruby said as they reached the large twin temple doors.

"I didn't expect them to be gone this long." Weiss said.

"I think they're okay. Let's just stay positive." Yang said and she opened the doors. Everyone stood there in awe at the stone walls that were easily a few stories tall and they were covered in paintings and carvings that decorated them from top to bottom. Torches were horizontally lined across the middle of the walls and instantly lit as soon as Alistair stepped one foot in. They lit in order down the line until they revealed a smaller set of twin doors.

"What just happened?" Yang asked. Zwei went over to the doors and barked. Alistair closed his eyes and pointed his staff outward.

"These torches activate once any amount of magical energy enters the temple. Interesting." Alistair said as he opened his eyes. They moved towards the doors and Yang pushed against it with all her strength but they refused to budge.

"Well that didn't work. What now?" Ruby asked. Zwei jumped up and down as he barked at something on the doors. Alistair started to look it over. There was a small circle with a tree symbol on it. The circle was surrounded by three rings. Each ring had ten different symbols on them and the symbol on the circle was glowing a light green color.

"It's a puzzle." Alistair said and the girls looked at him. The old mage pointed to the circle. "The tree is a symbol the Rivain use to represent nature."

"So how do we solve it?" Weiss asked and she thought for a moment. "Do we need to find matching symbols or any that have something to do with nature?"

"It could be either one. However, I think we should take another look around. It's best not to jump to conclusions before checking out all the options." Weiss nodded in agreement and the group split up as they searched the room. After ten unsuccessful minutes, Ruby sighed as she leaned against a wall. Suddenly, the part that she was touching started glowing the same light green color. Ruby yelled as she quickly pushed herself off of it and the others saw a symbol glowing where Ruby's body was. "You are quite the lucky girl Ruby."

"Hehehe, thanks." Ruby said sheepishly. Zwei tilted his head as he stared at another point on a different wall and pressed his front paws against it. Another symbol appeared with the same green glow. Alistair looked at the door puzzle and two symbols were glowing along with the tree in the circle.

"Two down. One more to go." Yang said.

* * *

"Aedan, just calm down." Blake said and the hybrid's glowing red eyes continued to watch her. She was about to step forward but what happened next caused her to freeze where she stood and her eyes slowly widened. She watched blood start to slowly pour out of Aedan's mouth and drip on the ground. The half beowolf slowly turned his attention back at Sam. His eyes traced the silver sword that the knight was holding over to his own stomach where the blade was plunged into. Blood also ran down the sword and Blake could see that the sharp edge of it had reappeared out of Aedan's back. No one said a word or made any noise as Aedan's hands trembled. He slowly stood up and stumbled backwards before dropping to all fours again. Sam winced as he stood up as well; holding himself as he regained his footing. Suddenly, he felt a very dangerous aura make itself known and he turned to see Blake glaring at him with such intense ferocity. His eyes widened when he saw that not only were her cat ears flattened against her head but her amber eyes were glowing eerily and the pupils were no longer circular...they were slitted.

Once Sam made eye contact with her, Blake made her move. She rushed over so fast that the knight couldn't even see her and landed a swift kick to his chin; possibly breaking his jaw or at least cracking it. She slammed the butt of her gun into the damaged armor on Sam's chest and roundhouse kicked him into a fallen tree. Blake was about to attack him again until she heard something hit the ground and loud, frantic whimpers of pain caught her attention.

Aedan had collapsed on the ground and the blade was severely burning his flesh; even some internal organs. He made a couple attempts to remove the foreign object from his body but he was in too much severe pain to even grab the hilt, let alone take the blade out. Blake's eyes widened with worry as her ears drooped and she immediately raced over to him.

"Hold still." Blake said as she dropped down to her knees and placed a hand on his chest with the other on the hilt of the sword. She took a deep breath and pulled the blade out. Aedan let out a very loud yelp that echoed throughout the entire forest and even caused a flock of birds to fly away as the sudden sound frightened them. Blood started to flow more freely and pooled under him. Blake covered the wound with her hands and applied pressure to it as she waited for his semblance to activate. ''Come on. You can heal incredibly fast. Hurry and heal Aedan...please.''

"I..I won't..let...that happen!" Sam shouted and coughed up some blood as he picked himself up. Blake glared at him and swallowed a feline hiss that was starting to rise up in her throat as she watched him. Her ears were flattened aginst her head again and she used one of her bloodied hands to switch Gambol Shroud back to katana form. Before anyone could do anything, a few shots rang out and they saw Claire fly over to them. She quickly descended and her black wings folded behind her. She was holding a blue and white AK-47.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Captain." Claire said and Sam scowled at her. "You're completely outnumbered and your knights don't look like they'll wake up, let alone help you."

"Tch."

"You have two options now. One, you can leave while you're still able and obstain from this pursuit of Aedan Fenrir. Or two, you can continue but I'll be the one to make you halt your actions. Whether it leads to your death or not makes no difference to me. And since we're outside the kingdoms, their laws don't apply. Meaning I can kill you and get away with it with no repercussions whatsoever." Sam said nothing for a few minutes and clenched his fists.

"You will regret this raven faunus! You and Alistair can't continue to defend that abomination! He'll become a full fledged Grimm and kill you all!" Claire watched as Sam limped out of sight and sighed.

"How is he?" The raven faunus asked as she walked over. Blake's ears relaxed and her eyes returned to normal as she looked at Aedan's wound. The half beowolf was still whimpering at the leftover burn from the blade and she gently petted him.

"He's finally started healing but a lot slower than usual." Blake said. Her hands were drenched in his blood. The glowing in his eyes subsided and his pupils returned. His body movements relaxed slowly but his breathing was still erratic.

"Silver causes his regeneration rate to slow down considerably. Just keep the pressure on until you feel the wound stop bleeding then you can let his aura handle the rest by itself." Blake sighed in relief and Aedan slowly returned to human form. Then a butterfly fluttered its way over to them and landed on Claire's shoulder. "It seems Alistair and your teammates have found the temple. They want you two to meet up with them as soon as you can."

"Alright but only after Aedan's finished healing. He's in no condition to move." Blake said. Aedan was about to protest until her glare shut him up. He sighed and leaned into Blake's touch as she continued to pet him. His tail wagged happily and Claire smirked. "Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome. However, I'd advise watching out for Samuel." Blake looked at her.

"I thought he stopped pursuing him." Aedan looked up at Claire also confused.

"No, I believe he's only retreating temporarily. For some reason he seems very persistent in trying to kill Aedan. I doubt the Council would want him to go so far, especially since we're far from the kingdoms right now." Claire frowned as she said that.

"He works for the Council?" Blake asked while keeping an eye on the half-breed's wound. She removed her hands once it stopped bleeding and now the muscles were currently repairing themselves.

"Indeed he does. The Red Shield Knights rarely get sent out since the Council doesn't meet very often. They mostly help huntsmen take care of any Grimm problems individually or in small groups depending on how large the threat is. They also perform security when the Council does meet. This is the first time in a very long while that they were sent out in full force."

"Because of me." Aedan said. "I didn't know there was a Council. I wondered where my 'contract' came from but didn't ask about it."

"There are a group of people who preside over each kingdom's well being. One person from each group in the four kingdoms is sent out to represent their kingdom in a meeting to share information, check status updates, and discuss other business. The Red Shield Knights are their security force. They only get sent out collectively if there's a potential threat to all the kingdoms."

"Again, you mean me." Blake gently hit him upside the head and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Alistair managed to convince the Council to leave you alive though you would be bound by a contract. If you took another human or faunus life, you would be executed."

"He told us about that." Blake said.

"I see. What else Alistair told me that was failed to be mentioned to the Red Shield Knights is that Aedan got rid of a bigger threat in Vale that would be much worse than a Grimm invasion."

"Seriously?" Aedan didn't expect Claire to say that. He prevented something worse from happening by killing someone?

"You don't remember?" Claire asked and Aedan shook his head. Almost every memory before they went to talk to Saren was fogged, if not completely gone. Claire noticed the look in his eyes. Suddenly he closed his eyes tightly and yelled out in pain.

"Aedan! What's wrong?!" Blake asked and her eyes widened along with Claire's. His eyes were glowing again and they heard a strange sound as thin black smoke rose from his wound. Skin started to grow back over the fully healed muscles of his abdomen. Once that was complete, it quickly scabbed over and flaked off. Now it looked like Aedan was never injured at all. His skin turned grey and the girls heard the bones and muscles move in his body. White bone-like spikes grew out of his back and stopped once they reached two inches. His toenails turned into black claws and red markings appeared around his eyes. Black fur started growing a little on his forearms along with more spikes until they were the same length as the ones on his back. The pain finally subsided and Aedan was breathing heavily.

"He's progressed again. Aedan, I suggest not transforming anymore. It'll only quicken the pace." Claire said.

"Y-Yeah, okay." Aedan said while turning his head away from Blake. The cat faunus noticed this and frowned.

"Well since your wounds are fully healed now, you two should follow this butterfly back to the others. I'll take care of this mess."

"Thanks." Blake said as she helped Aedan up and walked away.

'_I hope you find a way to help your son Alistair. He only has a two weeks at best...and a few days at worst._' Claire thought as she watched them.

* * *

Blake and Aedan walked in silence as they followed the butterfly. She noticed the look in his glowing red eyes and made a guess at what he was thinking. She sighed and stopped, causing the demon wolf to stop and look at her questionably.

"Get those thoughts out of your head." Blake said.

"What are you talking about?" Aedan asked and Blake swiftly pushed him up against a tree. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and slid them up his back a little; carefully avoiding the sharp spikes. Aedan blushed as she brought her lips to his. Then she moved her head back a little after that quick kiss.

"I don't think any different of you. Anymore than I do now anyway." Aedan snorted. He knew she was joking about that last statement. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her hair and cat ears. Blake purred happily at the display of affection. Then he looked her again.

"I'm worried about how this may affect you Blake." Blake thought for a moment.

"I admit. Seeing you growing closer to becoming a full Grimm isn't an easy thing to watch. I wish there was something I could do." Aedan was glad that she was being honest with him about it. They broke the hug and Blake put on her bow. Aedan let out a canine whine at that and Blake giggled. "Though I'm glad my boyfriend adores my ears, I don't think others will share such a sentiment"

"Screw the others! I-" Aedan paused and his face turned red again. Blake had just called him her boyfriend! The ninja faunus smirked at his reaction.

"Oh, you don't have a _problem_ with that title do you?" Blake teased and Aedan cleared his throat as he looked away; his blushing intensified.

"No, but it seems to me that you're starting to turn into Yang." The half beowolf started walking again and Blake smiled as she followed.

'_Yeah, maybe I am._'

* * *

Weiss managed to find the last symbol and Alistair walked over to the puzzle. He moved the glowing pieces into place and the doors slowly opened. They walked down a long flight of stairs until they arrived at another room. Statues of people in robes stood in a line from around the doorway towards the back. There was a giant golden statue of an old man from the waist up with his eyes closed and he was holding a huge blue crystal in the palm of his hands. A hood was draped over the man's head and he had a short beard. The statues that surrounded him were holding up their staves to him in reverence.

"Whoa!" Yang said. Everyone was in awe at the sight before them.

"So cool!" Ruby said and Zwei wagged his tail.

"This is amazing!" Weiss said as they moved closer. Symbols and writing were carved into the walls covered in green paint. Above the statue on the wall behind it was a sun symbol. As they moved even closer, the eyes of the giant statue slowly opened halfway. They were glowing a whitish blue.

"**Why do you intrude here?**" The statue asked and the girls jumped back in shock.

"It talked!" Ruby shouted.

"Indeed." Alistair cleared his throat. "We've come in dire need of the gem that you protect. There are some who wish to resurrect Zariah, Lord of Shadows and King of Grimm. We need the gem to stop them."

"**I see. Indeed there has been a disturbance and it is growing stronger.**"

"Will you help us?" Ruby asked.

"**I shall. However, this gem you wish to use only works with someone who is compatible with it. If they are strong enough to use it.**"

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"**This gem is very powerful and drains a person's aura. Without more compatible people to distribute the burden, it will kill its user.**"

"You've got to be kidding me." Yang said.

"**I am afraid not young one.**"

"Is there someone here who _is_ compatible with it?" Weiss asked. A blue beam shot out from the statue's eyes and gently scanned them.

"**There is only one among you who is compatible with it.**"

"Who is it?" Ruby asked until the statue's eyes flashed.

"**Intruders approach. They have ill intentions. A great and ancient darkness shrouds them.**"

"It must be Scott." Alistair said and the girls took out their weapons.

"How the hell did they find this place?" Yang asked as they turned to face the closed door.

"**One of you possesses two shadow crystals. They used them.**"

"How? They're sealed." Alistair said.

"**Three of the crystals have been brought together which has made the entity within them stronger. Your magic is no longer enough to keep them from finding you. A small fraction of the evil aura from them still seeps out.**"

"I really hope Blake and Aedan are close by." Weiss said and the doors were suddenly knocked down. Several shadow walkers poured into the room and Scott appeared.

"You naughty naughty humans. Coming to this temple to retrieve the bane of Master Zariah's rule. I commend you on your progress but it must end here." Scott said with a wide grin.

"**You intrude upon sacred grounds servant of the Shadow Drake. Begone! Or I shall force your departure!**" Scott laughed hysterically.

"Is that so?" Then Scott's eyes started glowing dark red and he drew his katana. His teeth turned into shark-like fangs and his nails lengthened into black claws. "I refuse! After all, Alistair has something that doesn't belong to him!"

* * *

Whew! Another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you next time! :)


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a long time hasn't it everyone? I apologize for the major delay in updating this and I appreciate your awesome patience. I even made this chapter longer than all my other ones. Also, because of the high demand for new chapters for my Evolve story, I've decided to end this story here which is why this chapter is so long but I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Alistair cursed when a shadow walker charged towards him. He blocked its claws with his staff and blasted it away with lightning. Yang punched one in its abdomen and kicked it into another one. Ruby leaped over her sister and sliced a shadow walker in half with her scythe. Weiss skated through a group of them and froze them all as she passed. Zwei rolled into a ball and Yang threw the small dog into the frozen enemies. They shattered into pieces from the impact as he dog ricocheted off each of them. Scott's wicked smirk never left his face even though his small army was being slaughtered. He drew his katana and attacked the retired huntsman. Alistair blocked the purple blade with his staff and glared at him.

"Do you realize what you're doing by reviving Zariah?!" Alistair shouted.

"Remnant will be consumed by darkness and the creatures of Grimm will rule for a thousand years, blah blah blah." Scott said.

"So why are you doing this? Revenge? Power?" Scott leaped back and cackled.

"I'm not so petty as to bring back Master Zariah for such a thing as revenge and the power is only a bonus. What I want is much more!" Alistair narrowed his eyes.

"And that is?"

"Oh I'm not gonna tell you that just yet. You'll have to figure it out yourself or wait until Master Zariah arrives to know that! But I guess I'll be the generous one and give you a hint." Alistair blocked another attack from Scott's katana and watched as he leaned in. Then he said one phrase in Rivarren and the mage's eyes widened when he heard it. Scott's grin grew wider and he moved his head back.

'_Venixian delas Remnant...Rebirth of Remnant. What the hell does that mean?_' Alistair thought as Scott back-flipped and summoned three clones of himself.

"**You shall not defile this sacred temple any longer!**" The voice from the statue shouted and its eyes opened completely. They started glowing a bright blue and the other statues in the room suddenly came to life.

* * *

Blake and Aedan continued to follow the butterfly towards their destination. The half-beowolf had progressed even further again. Bone-like plating covered the top half of his face like a half mask, his voice was deeper and rough, wolf ears appeared on his head, black fur grew even more on his forearms, and his black hair was now shoulder-length. He also had paw pads on his feet now. Aedan stopped walking and stared off into the distance. Blake stopped walking and watched his eyes narrow.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"I sense a lot of dark energy from there." Aedan said pointing west. The butterfly was fluttering around in the same direction the half-breed was pointing in. The cat faunus noticed that his hands were shaking slightly and she didn't know if it was out of fear from his human half or excitement from his beowolf half.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked as she gently grabbed his hands to keep them steady. Aedan dropped to his knees as more bone-like spikes and black fur grew. Now, he was just a couple steps away from becoming a full Grimm. He could still think and see the difference between friend and foe but wasn't sure how long that would last. Blake carefully placed a hand on the warm grey skin of Aedan's bicep and he looked at her.

"Are you still yourself?" The hybrid nodded and whimpered. Blake knew what that meant. He had little time left before he lost his sanity and turned on her. She didn't want to kill him but soon she won't have a choice. The butterfly fluttered around their heads frantically. They really needed to hurry. Blake helped Aedan up to his feet and they broke into a run.

* * *

'_I'm getting much too old for this._' Alistair thought as he used his semblance to push back several shadow walkers. The mage noticed that Ruby was surrounded and he used his semblance again to shoot himself forward and a stream of fire poured out from his staff. The Grimm behind Ruby were burned to a crisp and Alistair placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked and Ruby nodded. Yang uppercutted a shadow walker and stepped back.

"There's too many of them." Weiss said as she spun around and decapitated another Grimm. Alistair barely saw a blade out the corner of his eyes and blocked it with his staff though it was a close call.

"How did you move so fast?" Alistair asked.

"**Because I have now taken control and the shadows cloak all.**" Alistair's eyes widened.

"Z-Zariah."

"**I have grown impatient with the progress my so called servants are making. It is time I intervened and put an end to your foolish attempt to stop my resurrection.**" Alistair turned his head to the girls.

"Grab the jewel and run. I will hold them off." The girls' eyes widened.

"We can't let you do that!" Ruby shouted. Alistair pushed Scott back and set up a rock wall between them. The girls ran over to the wall.

"Don't worry about me! Hurry and grab the crystal!" The girls looked at each other. Ruby clenched her fists while Weiss and Yang turned to the giant statue. Ruby climbed up and the barrier around the jewel disappeared. She grabbed the item and raced over to her team. Then Scott's katana pierced straight through the wall.

"We need to make an exit." Weiss said but before anyone else could say anything, a shadow walker crashed through the wall and laid unmoving on the ground. Suddenly, a cross between a human and a beowolf that wasn't completely covered in fur and wore shorts burst through the rock wall with Blake next to it. The ninja rushed over. "It's about time you two got here."

Out the corner of his eye, Aedan saw movement in the shadows on the floor and growled. Then red and black flames appeared from the ground and Scott's body rose from the shadows on the floor. His eyes were glowing and tendrils wrapped around Aedan's wrists, ankles, abdomen, and neck. Zariah was holding the box that contained the shadow crystals. Team RWBY rushed over and started slashing away at the tendrils holding the half-beowolf. Even Zwei was biting at them. More tendrils appeared and smacked the girls and dog away.

"**I have been patient long enough. The final pieces of my puzzle are gathered here at this moment.**" Zariah said.

"Let go of me!" Aedan shouted as he struggled within the grip of the tendrils but it was futile.

"**However, you mortals have given me some amusement in this race against time so here.**" Aedan sank into the shadows on the floor and Zariah summoned a ball of dark energy. It slowly spread out and revealed an image of a castle surrounded by a huge army of Grimm. "**My resurrection will happen here. Come and face me there if you truly value this corrupt and broken world.**"

"What about Aedan?" Blake asked and Zariah chuckled.

"**Oh he will be there as well. We shall see if the prophecy that old seer predicted will bear fruit.**" That was all Zariah was going to say and he teleported away. The rock walls came down and Alistair walked over with a few cuts and bruises.

"What happened?" Yang asked and the old mage sighed.

"I was fighting both Zariah and the shadow walkers along with the guardian statues but he managed to steal the crystals while I was occupied. I'm definitely not as fast as I used to be."

"Then he must want you alive." Blake said. The others looked at her and Alistair nodded in agreement.

"He must. Though I don't know why he would spare me at this moment." Alistair said.

"But why take Aedan?" Ruby asked and the retired huntsman narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. Zariah shouldn't need him for anything. Unless he just plans to use him for something. Hopefully we'll get him back before he becomes a full beowolf." Then Alistair turned to the giant statue. "Can you please continue with what you were saying? Who's compatible with the jewel?"

"**Certainly.**" Then a blue beam shot out of the statue's eyes again and harmlessly scanned over Alistair, Zwei, and Team RWBY.

"**You. You are the one. The one called Yang Xiao Long.**" The statue said and everyone looked at Yang.

"Wait, me?!" Yang pointed to herself and the blue beam vanished.

"**Yes. You who gives off the energy of the sun within your aura. There is a fire that burns within your heart that matches the same solar flare within the jewel. Only you can unlock the energy and use it to its full potential. Be warned, as great of an aura you have, even you can still fall victim to the jewel's greed as it feeds on your aura and you may die.**" Ruby looked at the jewel and walked towards Yang. Once she was close enough, the jewel started to glow slightly. When the blonde's eyes met the object, the purple in her eyes turned red and her hair started glowing slightly. The others looked in awe as they watched. Yang slowly reached for the jewel. It was somehow calling out to her and she couldn't help but move closer. She grabbed it and the jewel released a pulse that calmed Yang's fiery features; returning her hair and eyes to normal.

"Whoa." Yang said. Alistair took out a pouch and handed it to her. She put the jewel in the pouch and placed it in her pocket. The statue's eyes closed fully and Alistair turned to them.

"Now we know where Zariah's resurrection will take place." Alistair said. "He obviously wants us to try and stop him."

"But that castle was surrounded by an army of Grimm. We don't stand a chance." Weiss said.

"No need to worry. Kira can help us with that." Alistair said with a smile and Blake was the first one to figure it out.

"Illusion. Her semblance is illusion." Blake said and the other girls caught on.

"Would she be able to disguise us as Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"It's definitely possible but for how long is the real question. The illusion won't fool Zariah though so we need to hurry." Alistair said and his thoughts wandered to his son again. If the Drake wanted Aedan dead then he would've done it here. Did he need a sacrifice? Or is it something else?

* * *

At the castle of Grimm, Aedan was sitting alone in a dark corner with Zariah still possessing Scott standing in front of him with a neutral expression. Aedan was glaring at him and both their eyes were glowing.

"Why did you bring me here?" Aedan asked and an amused smirk creeped onto the Grimm's face.

"**Is that really your greeting towards your father young beowolf?**" Zariah asked and Aedan narrowed his eyes.

"Let me guess, you're possessing my father so that makes you my father too."

"**Foolish boy. I am your _true_ father.**" Aedan furrowed his eyebrows and Zariah chuckled. "**The only reason you even exist is because of me.**"

"What do you mean?" Zariah sighed in annoyance.

"**Use your brain, wolf. Or what's left of it.**" Aedan glared at him. "**No matter what the human Scott did. It is impossible to successfully create a hybrid like you. So I had to interfere.**"

Flashback

_Scott stared at the computer screen that was showing him pages upon pages of data. His eyes were bloodshot and he gripped his head in frustration. Nothing that he tried had worked! The specimen just wouldn't stabilize! He couldn't figure out what he was missing. Cinder had told him earlier that a group of huntsmen and huntresses were coming after him soon and he needed to hurry. Scott narrowed his eyes as anger gripped his heart at that thought. They have no idea how important his mission was and were on their way here to destroy all his research! He was on the verge of tearing his hair out from the pressure. Then he heard a voice in his head._

"_**Would you like some help mortal?**_" _Scott looked around frantically for the sound but he didn't see anyone._

_"Who's there?" Scott asked with some fear in his tone. The voice laughed._

"**_Just follow the sound of my voice._**" _The voice said and the scientist stood up slowly from his chair. The voice continued to guide him over towards a steel door. Once he opened it, he walked down the stairs and his eyes widened when he saw a shadow crystal floating in the middle of the room. Scott slowly moved closer and when his fingers made contact with the jewel, dark energy swiftly shot towards him. He cringed in pain as it entered his body and his eyes were now glowing red. It finally subsided and the voice appeared in his head again._

"_**Much b****etter.**_" _The voice said with amusement in its tone._

_"How did you-" Scott asked but the voice cut him off._

"_**It is thanks to you. The anger, frustration, fear and most importantly, hatred. Those emotions gave strength to one of my crystals and allowed me to communicate with you.**_"

_"H-How can you help me?" The voice chuckled._

"_**It is impossible for mortals to create the hybrid that you want. The Grimm DNA will eat away at the human DNA as quickly as acid. Fortunately for you, I am here to make it possible.**_"

_"You didn't answer my question."_ _The voice sighed._

"_**Patience. Grab my crystal and bring it to your workstation. I'll walk you through the process and use my power, but I will need you to find one more of my crystals.**_"

_"Why?"_

"_**Simply put, one crystal is not enough to fulfill your desire. It doesn't house enough of my power to do it successfully.**_" _Scott now had a determined look on his face._

_"Alright. Who are you by the way?"_

"_**You have many questions I see. No matter, the mortals who sealed me away gave me the name, Zariah.**_"

End Flashback

"**I guided Scott through the steps and used my power to bring you into existence.**" Zariah said. "**Prolonged exposure to my crystals caused the negative emotions to magnify and the human eventually became what you know him as today.**"

"Insane?" Aedan said and Zariah chuckled.

"**That is what happens to all mortals who are exposed to my power.**"

"All you really did though was delay the effects and changed the outcome. Instead of dying, I turn into a full Grimm."

"**You say that like it is a bad thing.**" Aedan growled.

"Because it freakin' is!" Zariah raised an eyebrow. "I'll be a savage and mindless beast!"

"**I take offense to that.**" Aedan rolled his eyes at the Drake's falsely hurt tone. "**Who told you that?**"

"It's not hard to figure out. I'm even losing my memories." Zariah bent down to the half-breed's level.

"**You know, I like you wolf. So, I will be the generous one and give you a little hint that even you can figure out with the mental state you are in.**" Aedan narrowed his eyes as Zariah moved closer and whispered. "**That is because you are allowing it to.**"

"What are you talking about?"

"**Come now Fenrir, you do not expect me to tell you everything do you? Besides, telling you now would be a waste of breath.**"

"Fine. Then why are you keeping me here?" Zariah stood up and folded his arms.

"**I have my reasons. Also, we still have our bet. I still expect your full effort, otherwise it would be much too easy and boring.**" Aedan growled. "**So, prove me wrong. If you can.**"

* * *

Alistair and Team RWBY were riding on the mage's giant bird towards the castle. The girls were looking over their weapons and preparing for the upcoming battle. Blake was lost in her thoughts about Aedan. Was he alright? Did he progress further into his Grimm form? She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Yang with a small smile, though concern was present in her violet eyes.

"Thinking about him Blake?" Yang asked though she knew what the answer was already.

"Of course I am. I'm worried that Zariah will somehow speed up his progression even more and he'll be a full Grimm before we even reach the castle." Blake said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry so much about him. He's a fighter so I'm sure he's still himself."

"I hope you're right." The cat faunus said but she was still worried. She saw how Aedan looked when they rescued him from being executed. She saw how broken he was and a_ human_ did that to him. She could only imagine what Zariah will do to break him. '_Just hold on a little longer Aedan._'

* * *

Scott was now back to normal and he placed the crystals into position along with Cinder. Emerald and Mercury were drawing the rest of the ritual seal and Scott cackled with glee.

"Now that we have everything we need, we can summon Zariah!"

"But he also needs a sacrifice." Cinder said while folding her arms.

"Oh, no need to worry." Scott waved it off.

"Is that why we have the hybrid?" Emerald asked but Scott shook his head.

"No, Master Zariah has another plan for him." Scott said and he walked to the middle of the circle.

"So who is it?" Mercury asked. Suddenly dark energy swirled around Scott as he turned to them with his eyes glowing a deep crimson.

"I am." Scott spread his arms out wide. "Master Zariah, Lord of Shadows and King of Grimm! Your crystals have been gathered! Your sacrifice is ready and willing! Arise once again and remake this world anew!"

Tendrils that were an inky black color wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and neck. Red and black flames surrounded him and black liquid started to ooze out of his eyes, ears, and mouth. His skin started to burn away. Scott screamed as the flames burned his body to ash and a glowing black and red portal appeared on the floor. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald backed away just as a huge clawed hand emerged.

* * *

Aedan's eyes shot open as his meditation was interrupted. Shivers of foreboding and dread ran up his spine as he sensed huge amounts of power.

'_Oh no._' The half-breed thought.

* * *

Alistair's eyes widened when he sensed very powerful dark energy emerge. He felt the feathers on the eagle bristle and he petted it in an attempt to keep it calm. He looked back at Team RWBY and saw that they could feel it too. The sky started to turn red and the shattered moon was now whole but colored a pitch black. The fur of both Blake's cat ears under her bow and Zwei's body bristled. Ruby and Weiss gripped their weapons tightly in their hands. The jewel in Yang's pocket started glowing slightly and so did her hair and eyes.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked but part of her already knew.

"It's Zariah. He's here." Alistair said and a swarm of butterflies appeared next to them. They reformed into Kira and she waved at them. Then they heard a loud roar.

"Well someone's cranky from his dirt nap." Kira said and both her and the giant eagle stopped as they say the huge black scaled hand with bone claws rise. It landed on the ground and another matching hand appeared, also doing the same thing. Then a dragon head rose out of the portal. It had two sets of horns that curved inward. The top half of his head was protected in a bone mask with red markings. He had huge fangs that were visible even when his mouth was closed. Then his huge wings spread out to their full width. They were black and the webbing was red with white claws on the tips.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda watched as the sky changed and they could feel the dark energy pour into Remnant. Ironwood walked through the door with a couple of his soldiers.

"Ozpin, that Grimm has awakened. We need to go and destroy it." Ironwood said.

"I'm afraid you and your soldiers are nowhere near strong enough to take it down." Ozpin said and Ironwood glared at him.

"Are you saying that my army and I are weak?!" Glynda turned to him.

"That's not what he's saying Ironwood." Glynda said. "This Grimm is more powerful than any other in all of Remnant. Without a clear reading on_ how_ powerful, it's best not to underestimate it."

"Besides, I have faith that Alistair and Team RWBY will be able to defeat it." Ozpin said.

"You're talking about an old and retired huntsman with a team of first-years." Ironwood said and Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't underestimate them. I believe they can do it."

* * *

Aedan was leaning against the wall breathing heavily as his Grimm blood boiled in his body. His vision was starting to get blurry and he grew a full snout. He was almost gone mentally and sweat ran down from under his bone mask as his claws slowly raked against the floor. Feeling Zariah's power made his beowolf half want to go wild. He couldn't let it, but it was getting even more difficult by the second. Maybe he should give in. All the pain that he endured in his life would disappear and once a huntsman or huntress killed him, he would finally be at peace. His vision was starting to cloud with a haze of red as he slowly continued to transform. He hoped Team RWBY would forgive him. Then his thoughts wandered to Blake as he closed his eyes. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he deeply regretted leaving her like this but it was for the best.

"_**Are you really giving up wolf?**_" A voice in his head asked and his eyes shot open.

'_Was that, Zariah?_' Aedan thought and he could feel the Drake's presence in his head.

"_**How disappointing. Here I thought you would give everything you had against me.**_" Zariah said. "_**But here you are. Wallowing in your pathetic sorrow instead of fighting to the last of your breath. Even our savage and mindless brethren are more stubborn and better than you.**_"

"You're actually comparing me to them?!" Aedan growled at that and he could feel the Grimm smirk.

"_**I am. If you can not prove to me that you are different then how can you even think about proving it to those weak little humans and faunus?**_" Aedan narrowed his eyes. Was Zariah really trying to encourage him? Then a group of black tendrils wrapped around his entire body until he was encased in what looked like a black egg. The half-beowolf now found himself back in his mind where his Grimm half resided. It was larger than last time and even had bone-like armor on his shoulders, forearms, chest, back, and knees.

"_**You've returned by the grace of Lord Zariah. You know what you must do.**_" **The beowolf said.**

"No, I don't." **Aedan said and the Grimm growled furiously.**

"_**Then I will kill you and take your place. Your precious humans and faunus will die and Remnant will be bathed in darkness.**_"

"I won't let you!"

* * *

"Get ready!" Kira shouted and she burst into a swarm of butterflies. The swarm surrounded Team RWBY, Alistair, and the giant bird and they started glowing pink. They flew past the Nevermores and other Grimm completely unnoticed. Zariah pulled the rest of his body from the portal and roared again. The humans and faunus covered their ears as the Grimm army raced off towards an unknown destination. Meanwhile Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were standing on the highest part of the castle next to the dragon. The King of Grimm locked his eyes on them and turned his head.

"**What do you think Cinder? Will our plan succeed or will they defeat us?**" Zariah asked and Cinder smirked. She folded her arms and shrugged slightly.

"Who knows? They have a lot to prove to us. If they fail then that's all on them." Cinder said. "They've remained ignorant of the truth and that'll be their downfall."

"**Indeed. Then let us begin.**" Zariah said and he roared once more, causing red and black flames to appear on the sides. Zariah sensed the presence of a few intruders and his red eyes narrowed slightly. "**It appears we have people who wish to rise up to our challenge**."

"Shall we go?" Cinder asked and Zariah chuckled.

"**No. If they want to challenge me personally then so be it.**"

"What about the half-breed?" Mercury asked and Zariah grinned so widely that every inch of his fangs were visible.

"**He has problems of his own to deal with. If he cannot deal with that then he has no hope of facing me. We will see if he becomes savage like the lesser Grimm."** The three humans watched as the Drake spread his wings and flew off.

"So we don't have to do anything?" Emerald asked and Cinder shook her head.

"Not right now. If Zariah wins, then yes." Cinder said.

* * *

Alistair landed the giant eagle and everyone hopped down. The butterflies reformed into Kira's body and she gave them a small smile.

"Good luck guys." Kira said.

"You're not coming with us?" Ruby asked and the butterfly faunus shook her head.

"I wish I could but I can't. I'm not really fighter and my illusions won't work on Zariah."

"But those Grimm from earlier, didn't you kill them?" Weiss asked.

"That was also the work of my illusions. I just made them attack each other."

"Go with her Zwei." Ruby ordered and the dog whimpered. She smiled at him and petted his head.

"Don't worry, we'll come back." Yang said and Kira picked him up. Zwei let out another whimper before Kira flew away with him in her arms. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

As if to answer her question, Zariah landed several feet in front of them with a huge thud that even shook the ground. Team RWBY glared at the King of Grimm and readied their weapons. Zariah grinned. "**Oh, such scary faces! The mortals who wish to stand in my way are an old man and four young girls. This should be interesting.**"

"Where's Aedan?" Blake asked and Zariah chuckled.

"**The half-breed is busy at the moment. You will have to deal with me in the meantime.**"

"Fine with us." Yang said and she moved to take the jewel out but Alistair stopped her. She looked at him in confusion.

"Don't use it yet Yang. The jewel is powered by your aura so if you use it too early then you'll die before we defeat him." Alistair said. Yang looked down at the pouch and nodded. "Let's take this Grimm down."

"Got it." Yang said with a smile.

* * *

**Aedan crashed through a few trees and quickly scrambled to his feet. His beowolf half growled as he closed the distance between them. Aedan blocked a punch, only to get kicked into a boulder.**

**"_You are such a pathetic weakling. I'll be more than happy to take your place._" The beowolf said as he picked him up by his throat. This Grimm was too strong for him to handle and Aedan briefly considered letting it happen. He couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough to defy his Grimm half and he closed his eyes.**

'_I'm sorry mom, dad._' **Aedan thought as he gave up trying to escape the beowolf's iron grip.** '_I'm sorry Ruby, Weiss, Yang. Blake, you deserve someone better than me._'

'_Come now Aedan, you shouldn't give up so quickly._' **A voice said and Aedan opened his eyes to see a raven sitting on a branch in one of the trees.**

'_That voice..Claire?_' **The raven's eyes glowed in acknowledgment.** '_How are you here?_'

'_That's not important now. Remember the dream you had at my house?'_

'_Yes._'

'_That dream is the key to getting out of this._'

'_H-How?_'

'_Think back to what you learned from your Grimm half and you'll figure it out._' **The raven disappeared after that. It was hard for Aedan to concentrate with the beowolf choking him but he did.**

"_**Accept me!**_"

'_Is that it?_' **Aedan thought and he opened his eyes. He lifted his hands and gripped the beowolf's wrist.** "You..said before..that...you want me..to accept you. What..do you mean?''

"_**That should be obvious.**_" **The Grimm threw Aedan to the ground.** "_**You have spent almost two decades denying me yet you use my power to your benefit. I'm a part of you yet you act and do things as if you were fully human. So, I decided to take things into my own hands.**_"

"By forcing the conversion to a full Grimm on me."

"_**A necessary step.**_" **Aedan looked down at the ground. It was all true. He forced his beowolf half away and tried so hard to pretend it didn't exist. He was running away from himself constantly because he believed he was an evil abomination. An epiphany struck him like lightning and he stood up. The beowolf watched curiously as his eyes made contact with Aedan's determined ones.**

"I-I understand now. All this is happening because we were rejecting each other. I get it now." **Aedan said and the beowolf's eyes widened.** "My negative feelings towards you caused this conversion to happen."

"_**Indeed.**_"

"No more now. You're me and I'm you." **The beowolf was silent and Aedan continued.** "What happens when we become one?"

"_**We become something more. Something that we were meant to be.**_" **Aedan's eyebrows furrowed at that cryptic answer. He took a deep breath and nodded. Then the beowolf burst into red and black flames and swarmed around Aedan's body for a few minutes until it entered him through his ears, mouth, nose and eyes.**

"_**Who are you?**_"** A voice asked and Aedan's eyes glowed brightly as dark energy swirled around him.**

"I'm Aedan Fenrir. And ** .GRIMM!**" **Then he let out a howl.**

* * *

Blake dodged a large stream of fire and continued shooting the dragon. However, her bullets weren't doing much damage. It was the same for the other four, even Alistair's magic. The King of Grimm flapped his wings and the wind knocked them back several feet. Once they hit the ground, Zariah shot another stream of fire at them. Alistair held up his staff as he rolled onto his stomach and the fire hit a blue and white shield. The shield shattered just as the fire stopped and the Drake chuckled.

"**You are not doing so well human. If that shield of yours can not handle my power then you will not last.**" Zariah said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Weiss said. Then everyone heard a loud and chilling wolf howl and sensed a strong but dark presence. The Drake shielded his head with one of his wings just in time to block a red and black fireball. Once the smoke cleared, Zariah, Alistair, and Team RWBY saw Aedan walk towards them but he looked different than when they last saw him. Much different. He was back in human form wearing only his cargo shorts. His hair was still black and his eye color was still red but now he had red jagged stripes on his face. One on each side right under his eyes. He had black tribal-like markings on his biceps and shoulders that intertwined together and ran down towards the middle of his chest. They also ran down his back and stopped in the middle. The most shocking thing though was that he no longer had a tail. If it weren't for his eyes, fangs, and claws, he would look human.

"Aedan!" All of Team RWBY shouted and Zariah grinned.

"**Oh, so the beowolf has finally decided to join us.**" Then Zariah narrowed his eyes. "**When did you gain the ability to use my dark flames?**"

"You created me remember? Your power allowed me to exist using beowolf DNA as a conduit. It's only natural that I'd get something from you." Aedan said and his voice was back to normal. "Looks like I truly am your son."

"**I see.**" Zariah watched as the now full beowolf walked over to Alistair and Team RWBY.

"Glad you're back to normal Aedan." Ruby said but both Blake and Yang weren't so sure that 'normal' was the correct word. Yang could tell because of the jewel in her pouch. It was reacting to his presence. Blake could sense it as well but it was probably because of how close she was to him. Plus she was sure he didn't have those markings before.

"No Ruby, he's different." Alistair said and Zariah flexed his wings.

"**That is quite enough for now. You mortals have a world to save do you not?**" The Drake said and they glared at him. "**Then come on! Show me the strength you possess!**"

"Gladly!" Yang shouted and she raced forward alongside Aedan. Alistair and the rest of her team soon followed.

* * *

Alarms sounded throughout Vale and civilians were being evacuated as thousands of Grimm poured into the kingdom. Ironwood and his army, along with several huntsmen and huntresses, were fighting them all in the streets but were having more trouble than usual. Not because there were so many of them, though that did play a part. It was actually because of the fact that the Grimm were much stronger than before. They were even blocking and dodging attacks! Several teams from Beacon had arrived and joined in the fight. Then new Grimm burst through the walls. A couple Goliaths and a few Darkrunners. The Darkrunners were velociraptors with the same bone-like plating and spines as the other Grimm but they had acidic saliva that was strong enough to burn through steel. Several people screamed in pain as the Darkrunners sprayed their acidic saliva on them. Suddenly, Team JNPR landed on the ground from an airship and joined the fight.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Pyrrha asked as her spear pierced an Ursa. She ducked under a King Taijitu's fangs and used her shield to bash its head in. A Darkrunner lunged at her and she swiped at it with her spear, only for it to leap over it and tail sweep her legs from under her. The Darkrunner lunged at her again but its fangs were blocked by her shield. The dark yellow-green saliva slowly escaped from its jaws and it started to burn through the shield. Then the beast was knocked away by Nora with her warhammer and she smashed its head into paste. Jaune was having the same trouble, if not more. A Darkrunner lunged at him from behind but was knocked back by Sun and his bow staff.

"These thing are tough!" Jaune shouted. Neptune stabbed a beowolf but was tackled into a wall by a Boarbatusk. Nora slammed her warhammer on a Goliath's head but was smacked away by its trunk. The teams were starting to get tired but they continued to fight. So many more Grimm poured into the Kingdom but Vale wasn't the only one. The other three kingdoms were going through the same thing. The Grimm were overrunning all of Remnant.

* * *

Aedan was knocked back by Zariah's tail and hit the ground. Even though he gained his fire abilities, he lost his super regeneration. He could still heal pretty fast but not as fast as he used to. Zariah took a deep breath and shot a large stream of fire at Team RWBY. Alistair jumped in and put up another shield. The fire hit the shield and the mage winced at how much stronger the attack was.

"Should I use it now?" Yang asked as she gripped the pouch in her hand.

"Not yet." Alistair said and the shield shattered again. He spun his staff a few times and slammed it on the ground. A silver colored pulse sprang out and four giant hands made out of rock shot up. They gripped the dragon by his limbs and Zariah's eyes widened slightly. "Wait until he's been weakened first."

"**Impressive old mage. You still have a few tricks up your sleeves.**" Zariah said and he broke the grip of the rock hands. "**However, you will have to do better than that.**"

Then Aedan hopped on Zariah's back and transformed. He looked exactly like his beowolf half that he fought with in his head but now with red and black flames. They shot down the middle of his head like a mohawk towards the middle of his back. More flames circled around his neck and shoulders like the fur collar of a coat, they covered his claws and ran up to his elbows. His feet were dipped in flames and they reached his knees. They circled around his waist like a belt and the tip of his tail was covered in them. His eyes were glowing and he snarled as he started ripping into the dragon's wings. The King of Grimm roared in pain and jerked his body from side to side. Blake started shooting along with Ruby and Yang. Weiss shot spears of ice at his head and Alistair shot bolts of lightning at his wings as well. Zariah used his tail to grab Aedan and tossed him back to the ground. Then he shot a stronger blast of fire at them. Alistair summoned a rock wall and put a shield around that. The fire hit the shield and it shattered after a few minutes then hit the rock wall. The retired huntsman dropped to his knees and held onto his staff for support. The fire stopped just in time as the rock wall crumbled away. Ruby ran over to him.

"Alistair! Are you alright?" Ruby asked and the mage was breathing heavily.

"I'll be fine. My aura is low though so I won't be able to help much anymore." Alistair said and he looked at Yang. He gave her a nod and she returned it. The blonde brawler took the jewel out of the pouch and, as if sensing the situation, it started glowing. Yang's eyes turned red and her hair started glowing. Aedan and Zariah watched in surprise as she stepped forward.

"**I see. So there is someone who is compatible with it after all. Well then, let us see if you last as long as the one who used it before.**" Zariah said and Yang glared at him. Aedan stood next to her and growled. "**I am glad to see that playing around was a mistake on my part. Now, I shall get serious.**"

"Bring it!" Yang shouted.

"**You will wish I had not.**" All of a sudden, Zariah's injuries started healing rapidly. The membranes in his wings were stitching themselves back together and new scales replaced the damaged and missing ones. The others looked in shock as his wounds fully healed.

"Of course he can heal that fast." Blake said sarcastically and the Drake's eyes flashed. Then he stood up on his hind legs with his tail helping to keep him balanced.

"**Grimm can heal quickly remember? Did you honestly expect me to not be able to do the same?**" Zariah teased. "**Do you still want me to take you seriously? Or shall we play some more?**"

Aedan and Team RWBY raced forward only for Zariah to use the shadows to forcefully pull them in. He gripped them in one hand and Team RWBY's weapons in the other, except Yang's. The Grimm threw the objects to the ground and started to juggle the five of them like a circus clown.

"I'm getting sick." Ruby said covering her mouth and the dragon relented after a few minutes by throwing them to the ground. They landed with a big thud and a large cloud of dust.

"**Do you even know how to use that artifact human?**" Zariah asked as he stared at Yang. However, the blonde brawler didn't need to. The jewel started glowing brighter and it was as if it was speaking to her. It started floating and broke itself in half. Then the pieces each went into Ember Celica and her weapons were now glowing. Yang shot a blast of gold energy and Zariah blocked it with his wing, only to roar in pain as it burned a large hole into it. Yang shot a couple more blasts and the Drake continued to roar in pain as he was pushed back. He glared at the human girl and dropped back down to all fours. He swung his tail at her but it was caught by Aedan with some difficulty. Zariah healed his wing but it was slower than before. He took off into the air with the beowolf hanging on to his tail. Aedan yelped in pain and looked down to see Yang holding on to his fur and fire covered tail.

"Sorry." Yang said and they both proceeded to climb up the Drake's body. The King of Grimm did a series of aerial acrobatics in order to get them off but the human and beowolf continued to hold on. They grabbed onto his spines and Yang blasted everywhere she could reach on the dragon's body. One blast hit one of his wings. Zariah started falling from the sky but activated his healing and he quickly soared back up.

"Yang needs to hurry." Alistair said as Blake and Weiss walked over to him and Ruby.

"You mean her aura right?" Blake asked and Alistair nodded.

"The jewel has been activated already and will continue to absorb her aura in order to be used."

"Just like something that runs on battery power." Weiss said.

"And that battery power is Yang's aura." Blake said. Then they saw Zariah fall out the sky again and crash into the castle.

"Yang! Aedan!" Ruby shouted and the rushed towards the crash site.

* * *

In the castle, Aedan and Yang coughed the dust out their lungs and looked to see Zariah laying on his side with tons of rubble on his huge body. He growled in pain from his injuries. The duo approached him and the Drake looked at them.

"**I admit, I have underestimated you human.**" Zariah said and he looked at Aedan, who was now back in human form. "**You however, I did not.**"

"You knew I'd end up like this?" Aedan asked and the King of Grimm smirked, with a few fangs showing.

"**Of course, you are my son after all. Do you feel any different?**"

"It's strange not having my tail in human form anymore but I feel normal otherwise."

"**Like you are no longer at war with your Grimm half?**" Aedan nodded. "**That is because you are not. You are full Grimm.**"

"What? How is he full Grimm?" Yang asked as she gripped the jewel tightly. Aedan placed a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down.

"**All the Grimm you have faced until now are not the only types out there. In fact, they are the weakest of our kind.**"

"And Grimm like the Goliaths are stronger and more intelligent." Yang said.

"**Exactly.**" Zariah said. "**You might meet them in the future. Grimm who have lived for centuries that reside far outside civilization. All Grimm are my children but you Aedan, are my favorite. I took a more active role in your creation than any other.**"

"I thought Scott created him."

"**In a way, but it was mostly me. Scott an his partner supplied the beowolves and human DNA while I handled the rest. I took it upon myself to fulfill his dream.**"

"And what dream is that?" A voice asked and the three turned to see Alistair and the rest of Team RWBY appear.

"**That dream was to create peace between the mortal species and Grimm. I helped him try to achieve that by creating Aedan.**" Zariah said. "**Scott knew the truth.**"

"Why did Scott revive you? He told me it was for Remnant to be reborn." Alistair said and black smoke smoothly eased out of the Drake's chipped nose.

"**He believed that I would be able to remake Remnant into what he imagined it to be. Unfortunately, I cannot do such a thing. Wiping out the mortal races and recreating them for the better. I may be powerful as the King of Grimm but even I have limits. I on the other hand, lost faith in you mortals.**"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"**As I was sealed away in those crystals, I witnessed so much death, destruction, and despair that was caused. I watched the struggles during the Human-Faunus War. I fed on the negative emotions throughout the ages and sought to destroy you all. Killing the most savage of my children I did not mind, but if such hatred continued then the world will fall to ruin.**"

"Why should you care? Doesn't that benefit you?" Weiss asked and Zariah snorted.

"**Indeed it would, but that does not mean I should allow the world to crumble just because you cannot see the bigger picture. But maybe you're right and I should sit back. After all, where do you think Grimm come from?**"

"**What do you mean?**" Alistair asked and the Drake chuckled.

"**Grimm are the souls of long dead humans, faunus, and other animals who housed strong negative emotions during their time of death. The vengeful spirits take on darkness and revive as Grimm. I...am the largest hive of them.**"

"So that means that you can keep coming back as long as there are such spirits. Wonderful." Aedan said sarcastically. "So what now?"

"**Well, you have proven that your desire to preserve this world is strong and I commend you for it. You can destroy my body all you like, but I will still be around thanks to the huge quantity of Grimm in Remnant, but know that I will be watching.**" Zariah stood up; causing the rubble to slide off. "**Now, show me the power you possess!**"

"Got it." Yang said and the King of Grimm grinned. Though the blonde brawler looked ready to fight, Zariah could sense she was getting tired. Even though she wasn't using the jewel right now, it was still activated so it continued to drain her aura from her. Zariah leaped out of the castle ruins and landed with a huge thud that shook the ground. Team RWBY and Alistair exited the ruins and the dragon immediately blasted a stream of fire at them. They dodged and Aedan shot a fireball at him but Zariah swatted it away. Ruby slashed at his arm with her scythe but it didn't cut. In fact, it felt like her weapon came in contact with something made of steel-like armor.

"**Your blade cannot pierce me. My scales are as strong as steel.**" Zariah said. Ruby jumped back and moved over to Weiss.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby commanded and the two partners shot their combined attacks at him. Alistair, who managed to recover more of his aura, shot a blast of lightning from his staff. Blake and Aedan looked at each other and nodded. The cat faunus started shooting at the dragon and Aedan combined each shot from Gambol Shroud with a fireball of his own. The combined attacks caused Zariah to growl in pain and be pushed back. The five spread out and attacked again from different angles. Zariah swiped at them with his claws and tail but they dodged. Then Yang took a step forward. She shot gold beams from her gauntlets. It hit the Drake square in the chest and he roared in pain. However, Yang was now breathing heavily and she shot another beam at Zariah. Another roar of pain escaped his mouth and Yang dropped to her knees. The rest of Team RWBY stopped their attacks and ran over to her. "Yang!"

"Her aura won't last much longer." Weiss said and she and Blake helped the blonde up.

"How will we defeat Zariah now?" Aedan asked and Alistair walked over.

"It seems we have no choice. Yang will die in this fight unless something can be done." Alistair said and everyone looked at him.

"What're you suggesting?" Blake asked and Alistair took hold of one of Yang's hands.

"I will transfer my aura to her for the jewel to absorb."

"Can you even do that?" Weiss asked and the mage nodded. "How?''

''An trick I learned after letting Aedan absorb some of my aura countless times."

"But you'll die!" Aedan shouted and Alistair looked at him.

"We don't have a choice. As long as Zariah is out, the Grimm will continue to overrun the kingdoms and more will lose their lives. Besides, I have no problem with sacrificing my life." Alistair said and Aedan was silent. He lost his mother and would now lose his father. Blake rested a hand gently on his shoulder and the beowolf sighed. He knew this was the only option left since Zariah can only be defeated with the jewel. The problem was could he live without the guidance of his father? Then he made eye contact with Blake and the rest of Team RWBY. Maybe, maybe he could. He nodded and Alistair ruffled his hair. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad." Alistair tightly held Yang's hand and the other four continued their attacks. Once they found an opening, Yang shot a gold beam that was more powerful than the last. Zariah roared even louder as his scales were burned away. The beam continued and Yang felt her aura drain a little slower than before. The Drake's roar grew louder as it burned a large hole through his body. His red eyes widened when he saw a golden dragon fly towards him from within the beam and it was the last thing he saw before his body was completely destroyed.

"**You have proven your worth.**" Zariah's voice echoed before the beam stopped and the sky returned to normal. Yang's vision started to blur and Aedan caught her before she collapsed on the ground.

"Is Yang okay?" Ruby asked.

"She's unconscious but alive." Aedan said and the jewel reformed outside Yang's gauntlets. He attempted to grab it but dropped it instantly. The object had burned him and he put his injured hand on the cold ground to cool it. "I can't pick it up."

"I'll do it. We should give it to Ozpin." Weiss said and Aedan glanced at Alistair's unmoving body laying next to them. He moved towards the corpse while carrying Yang on his back and bent down.

"Bye dad." Aedan said and Blake walked over. She picked up the late mage's staff.

"Do you want to keep this?" Blake asked and the beowolf nodded. He stood up and they saw Kira and Zwei on Alistair's giant eagle flying over.

"Let's go home guys." Ruby said with a smile. In the distance, Cinder and her team watched them leave.

"Shall we attack now?" Emerald asked but Cinder shook her head.

"No, but we will keep an eye on them. As Zariah's observers of course." Cinder said and her eyes started glowing from gold to red.

* * *

At Beacon, Team RWBY were meeting with Ozpin. Oobleck took the jewel for safekeeping and studying. Yang was still asleep in the dorm recovering her aura and Glynda stared warily at Aedan. He was now wearing his usual black sleeveless shirt but with navy blue jeans, black and red gym shoes, and a sleeveless burgundy leather vest with a fur collar. He still had his wolf head pendant around his neck. Both Ozpin and Glynda were told about him being full Grimm now and that he was different but _how_ different was the question.

"I see. So Alistair is dead then." Ozpin said and they nodded. "We'll have a funeral prepared for him."

"How are the kingdoms?" Ruby asked.

"Major damage has been sustained and a lot of lives were lost but we're currently rebuilding."

"I'm sorry. This happened because of me." Aedan said but Ozpin smiled.

"No need to apologize Aedan. Besides, you helped save us all. You actually aren't much different than you were before. Well, minus the tail of course." Ozpin said and Aedan gave a small smile. "Anyway, what will you do now?"

"I don't think I have to worry about becoming savage anymore so if it's alright with you.." Aedan trailed off as he looked at Blake and his friends. "I'll stay here at Beacon."

"Very well."

"This is the first time we'll have a Grimm enrolled at this school." Glynda said and Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"First time for everything I suppose. Anyway, classes will resume Monday." Aedan and Ruby groaned. They walked back to the dorms and found Yang finally awake in her bed. They rushed over.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked and Yang smiled.

"I'm good, tired, but good." Yang said.

"We're glad you're alright." Weiss said with a genuine smile and Yang looked at Aedan.

"I'm sorry about your dad Aedan." Yang said and Aedan gave her a small smile. He shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize. I don't blame you and it's what he wanted." Aedan said and Yang sighed in relief.

"Class resumes Monday by the way." Blake said and Yang groaned loudly as she flopped back down on her bed.

"Someone summon Zariah again." Everyone laughed.

* * *

Back in Aedan's room, the beowolf was happily making dinner with his new girlfriend. Blake watched him mix a few ingredients together.

"So, do you plan to become a huntsman now?" Blake asked.

"Maybe. I'm not entirely sure if I can be one but if it's possible then I'll give it a shot." Aedan said.

"I think it's possible. Unless, you're getting lazy now." The Grimm snorted. He looked at the playful smirk on her face and grinned. Then he gave her a quick kiss, to which she returned.

"Is that a challenge, kitten?"

"It might be, wolf." Aedan chuckled as he chopped up some vegetables.

"Alright then. Challenge accepted." Blake giggled and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She was glad that Aedan was no longer suffering under his dark half. He was a full Grimm now but maintained his mind. He was still himself and she was grateful for it. Then there was a loud knock, or banging, on the door and Blake sighed.

"One day she's gonna break that door down." Blake said. She went to open the door and the rest of Team RWBY and even Team JNPR poured into the room. Aedan sighed but smiled at the presence of his friends. Friends. He never thought he'd have them. He grew up with only the company of his parents and the wilderness as his home away from home. He was a hybrid with no place among humans, faunus, or Grimm. Now, not only was he a full-blooded Grimm but he had friends and now lived in Vale. He looked at Blake who was smiling as she talked with Yang and softly smiled in her direction. He also had a girlfriend now and as he finished making dinner, he silently swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect them. No one saw his eyes glow but instead of rage, it was determination.

* * *

Thanks everyone for sticking around and reading my RWBY story. I deeply appreciate it and hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next time! :)


End file.
